


Ready for 10

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Young Malcolm Tucker, before Number 10, marriage to cheating to divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 46,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: The story of Malcolm Tucker's life, love and broken heart on his way up to Number 10.





	1. Part 1

Malcolm lay in the hotel bed, hands linked behind his head. The plain ceiling was lit only by a slim streak of light from the street lamps through the thick curtains. He had just turned 26 before coming on this fucked up trip to Newcastle with the Minister of Education. He’d played intern for the Media Director for two years now and he was no further ahead. He still jumped when they told him to fucking jump and they gave him no opportunity to show them what he could do. He had called his immediate boss on it, ‘Why the fuck won’t you let me do what I can to make this party even stronger?’

‘You just do what you’re told to, Tucker.’ 

‘But all you’re doing is pandering to these twats! You want them to bloody well say what you want them to but you do nothing when they don’t! If you don’t fucking show them there’s consequences then it’ll never change.’

‘Ministers are elected officials. It’s them that call the shots. If they want to shoot themselves in the foot on their own, that’s not our problem.’

‘But when they fucking do that it hurts the fucking party! Being an elected official doesn't come with a fucking IQ requirement!’ Malcolm slammed his fists onto the table, making the pen holder topple over.

‘Enough, Tucker. If you ever become the Media Director then you can decide how to handle the Ministers yourself. For now, we’re to assist when and as we can.’

Cocksucking ponces, Malcolm cursed in his head. As if pandering to these brainless excuses for men was going to get them to do what was needed to make the party and the country get any better. Yes, the policies they had developed would do wonders for students but if they couldn’t tell the public about them in a way the fucking public would understand it would never get anywhere. Frustrated, Malcolm smacked his bedsheets and got up. At the window, he pulled the curtains open and looked out over the Newcastle streets. 

‘I can’t just fucking play along anymore.’ Malcolm told himself. ‘If I don’t do something then this policy will fall flat on it’s face and students throughout the UK would wind up missing out on apprenticeship opportunities.’ How though? How was he going to get the damned Minister of Education to pull his thumb out of his fucking arse and present the policy the right way? So far the interviews he had done had been so disjointed that it was a wonder the interviewers hadn’t laughed out loud at the Minister. 

‘Fucking fuck me,’ Malcolm grumbled as he watched a cab pull up in the street in front of the hotel. The Minister emerged and looked a little unsteady on his feet. ‘No fucking way has that little dried up ballsack been out drinking!’ 

Malcolm grabbed his jacket and stormed out of his room. He ran down the two flights of stairs to reach the lobby as the Minister was still wobbling towards the elevator. ‘Minister, how you doing?’

‘Ah, Malcolm!’ The Minister put an arm around Malcolm’s shoulders. ‘You missed a good evening out. I left.. Ah.. I left Donald back at the pub. Can you make sure I’m up by 9 am? Got … the.. ‘ The Minister let out an alcoholic burp and stumbled into Malcolm. ‘Sorry… ‘

‘Minister, how about we get you up to your room?’

‘Excellent! Great!’ 

Once the Minister had decided he was going to do what Malcolm asked him to do in his drunken state he gave up all forms of control. Malcolm had to quickly get his arms around the older man to keep him upright. At the same time as Malcolm was helping the Minister down the hallway to his room, he was fuming inside. This cocksucking bastard knew damn well that he had an early morning television interview the next day and now the twat was going to be hungover. It was hard enough to keep the cum-brained minister on track when he was sober. Getting the bastard to make sense while hungover would be harder than hell. 

He got the Minister back to his room and waited until the older man had passed out in his bed. ‘Fucking Christ.’ Malcolm muttered and set the alarm for an extra hour earlier. Leaving the man to sleep, Malcolm headed back to his own room. He called down to room service and changed up the order that he’d placed for the Minister’s breakfast. ‘Make it two pots of strong black coffee and just toast.’ Last thing he wanted was to have the Minister have his usual full breakfast and turn into a sluggish worm. 

As he got himself ready for bed, he kept watch out the window. Donald, the Minister’s minder, hadn’t come back to the hotel yet. It was Donald who Malcolm reported to and ordered him about. The longer he worked for the Minister and Donald, the more frustrated Malcolm had gotten. For them, it wasn’t about living up to what the Minister had been elected to be. For them it was really turning out to be a way to get all the perks they could out of the system before they both retired. Learning how to milk the taxpayers wasn’t what Malcolm had wanted to get out of the internship. 

On the street, a cab finally pulled up and Donald emerged. If the Minister had been unsteady, Donald was well and truly gone. It was a wonder that he was still upright. Donald, however, was not an elected official and Malcolm wasn’t about to race down to the lobby in his pyjamas to help the old bastard to his room. 

‘Sweet fucking christ.’ Malcolm groaned. ‘If Donald’s that drunk and the Minister is hungover, I’ll lay odds that Donald will call off the interview! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!’ Malcolm lashed out and punched the wall a few times. ‘I didn’t come all the way north to Newcastle to babysit two fucking drunk old bastards!’ 

Malcolm made up his mind. He may lose his fucking job over this but this interview was going to happen. He was going to make sure of it. Pulling on his dressing gown, Malcolm grabbed the key to Donald’s room that he’d been given. It was easier to give him a key than it was to have to answer the door when Malcolm had to come in. That made it ideal for Malcolm. He gently opened the door to Donald’s hotel room and saw it dark with just the sound of Donald’s snoring. Malcolm made his way to the alarm clock at the bedside. One swipe and the alarm was turned off. With a grin, Malcolm returned to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off in the Minister’s hotel room. Malcolm was already there, dressed in his suit. 

‘Morning, Minister.’ His response was just a groan. Malcolm wasn’t going to go easy on the Minister. ‘I’ve got coffee and breakfast on the way up, hop in the shower. You’ll need to shave this morning. It’s a tv appearance.’

‘Donald’s going to call it off.’ The Minister said and flopped back onto his pillow. ‘You can call off breakfast for now.’

‘Oh no, Minister. You’re not getting out of this appearance.’ Malcolm said, an icy chill edging into his tone. ‘You’ve got a policy to unveil and you’re going to do it.’

‘Go talk to Donald. He’ll put you straight.’ The Minister got up to head to the washroom.

‘Donald is passed out in his own room and not waking up anytime soon.’ Malcolm pointed out to the Minister. 

‘Then I guess that means you can call the television people and tell them I can’t do the interview today.’

Malcolm snapped. He caught the Minister and pushed him against the wall. ‘You are going to do this interview, Minister. I don’t care how fucking hungover you are. I have sweated my balls to prep the details of this policy for you. I’ve come up here to Newcastle with you to do everything I can to see this goes through smoothly.’ Malcolm stabbed the Minister in the chest with his finger. ‘I did NOT put all this fucking work into this trip just to see you piss away both time and money for a drunken night.’

‘Malcolm! Are you looking to get yourself fired?’ The Minister barked at Malcolm.

The young Scot leaned close to the Minister. His voice was light and conversational suddenly. ‘Tell me, Minister. Did I hear you and Donald correctly the other day that you were both looking to retire in 2 years? When the next round of elections take place?’

‘What? Yes, of course. Why?’

‘Don’t you think that it would be a great legacy to leave? Setting up these last few major education guideline policies would be a perfect parting gift after such a long successful political career.’

The Minister’s eyes narrowed.

‘Wouldn’t it be shame to see that career flame out so close to the finish line over some drunken night out in Newcastle?’ Malcolm said softly.

The Minister’s eyes snapped open. ‘What do you mean? Are you trying to blackmail me?’

‘I’m not looking for money or anything, Minister. All I want you to do is drink enough coffee to clear your head and go ahead with your interview later this morning. I want you to do what you were elected to do.’

‘Look, Malcolm, this isn’t necessary.’

‘No, it isn’t, if you do what you were elected to do.’ 

‘It wasn’t my idea to go out at all last night. You’ve seen me working on this policy. I want it to succeed.’ The Minister looked like he was about to wet himself. ‘It was Donald’s idea. He said he would take care of the interview.’

‘Get yourself cleaned up. You’ve got an interview to do in 2 hours.’


	3. Chapter 3

The older man nodded and, after that did whatever Malcolm asked him to do.

Donald slept on in his own hotel room, so drunk that he didn’t wake until hours later. By the time he did emerge from his hotel room it was well into the afternoon. He took his time getting cleaned up and dressed, confident that the interview had been cancelled as he had arranged with his friend the Minister, the evening before. Cancelling an interview was something that Malcolm would have been able to handle easily. 

It was surprising to Donald when he went to the Minister’s room to start making plans to leave later that day to head back to London only to find the Minister out. He went to Malcolm’s room and stormed in, shouting for Malcolm as to the whereabouts of the Minister and found the young intern's room empty as well. With a humph, Donald decided to go and find himself some late breakfast. He sat down at a table in the hotel’s restaurant and ordered up some food. 

Halfway through his meal, Donald spotted Malcolm and the Minister of Education climbing out of a cab. Waving, he got their attention and the two men joined him in the restaurant. Malcolm just sat there quietly, watching. The two old men talked as Donald finished his lunch.

‘What did you wind up doing this morning?’ Donald asked, fully expecting to hear that they had done some shopping or looking around Newcastle. 

‘Oh, we’re just getting back from the television studio. The interview went well.’

Donald paused in his eating, then looked curiously at Malcolm. ‘I understood you were going to have that cancelled. Malcolm?’

The Minister answered. ‘I woke up and felt perfectly fine. Went ahead with the interview with Malcolm’s help.’

‘You aren’t supposed to be attending interviews without myself there to assist.’ Donald scowled.

‘I managed. Malcolm was actually quite good in prepping me for the interview. It’s airing tonight on the Newcastle Nightly news. We could delay leaving till after if you want to watch it yourself.’

‘You did stick to the script?’ 

‘I would think that I did. Malcolm had to remind me of a few points after a short break. I think the PM will be impressed.’

‘Not to worry, Minister. The PM will be.’ Malcolm smiled, a pointed look at Donald. 

‘We’re still leaving on the 4pm south to London then?’

‘Yes.’ Donald said sharply. 

‘I’ll go and start getting packed up then. Malcolm, can I get you to come up in a bit to help?’

‘Of course, Minister.’ 

Once the Minister was out of the restaurant, Donald turned on Malcolm.

‘Did you not get my message? The interview was to have been cancelled. The Minister had been drinking the night before. To have a hungover Minister do a press interview is uncalled for and unacceptable. Once we’re back in London you and I will be having a discussion over this going counter to my instructions.’

‘The Minister was more than capable and met his obligations to the press.’ Malcolm steamed. 

‘This is clear subordination, Malcolm. You’ll be lucky to have a job after this.’

Malcolm got up from the table. ‘If you think I’m worried by a wrinkled, cum-drained, ballock like you are, then you are sadly mistaken, Donald. If you were smart, you’d realise that it was time for you to give up and push that precious retirement date of yours up. Leave the hard work to younger men now. You can’t even hold your liquor the way you used to.’

‘Impertinent punk. Wait till we’re back in London.’

‘Can’t wait.’ Malcolm sneered and went up to his own hotel room. Behind closed doors, Malcolm got on the phone. ‘Jack? Yeah, it’s Malcolm. Do you still have that name of your drinking buddy over in the Auditor’s office? You got a number for him? Not his office number, a number I can reach him on right now? I owe you big time, Jack.’ Malcolm hung up and then dialed out a second time. He spoke for some time and then hung up. Malcolm grinned and tapped a bar bill receipt that he had been given by the Minister that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the office on Monday, Malcolm sat at his desk along with the other interns that shared the workspace. The office floor was shared with two other departments, Immigration and Labour. At least the Ministerial offices. The rest of the office building was where the actual work of the departments took place. On his way into the office, he had stopped at a coffee shop to get himself a drink for the day and met with a man. It was just a matter of handing over a small envelope with the bar receipt in it and the seeds were planted.

Donald was never one to come into the office any earlier than he had to and that Monday, after travelling back from Newcastle, was no exception. The Minister had shown up right on time at 9 am, nodded to Malcolm briefly and disappeared into his office. Before Donald could show up at the office, the Auditor arrived at the office and was soon ensconced in the Minister’s office for some time. 

When the Minister’s aide, Donald, finally arrived close to 11 am, he was met by the Auditor and they went into Donald’s own office. The other interns were soon buzzing about the Auditor’s appearance. Malcolm knew all too well what was going on and was cagey in his responses to any attempt to talk about what was happening with the other interns. It only took an hour before Donald and the Auditor emerged and they both left. 

‘Malcolm? Can you come into my office?’ The Minister beckoned him into his office. As Malcolm sat down, the Minister sighed and sat back in his office chair. ‘It’s almost enough for me to take up smoking again. Instead, I’m here in my office rueing the day I ever met Donald.’

‘Only two more years, Minister.’

‘All I wanted was to leave everything as it was and just count the days. Now, I have to start thinking about who is going to fill the hole left in the Aide’s office. I don’t have much choice now do I?’

‘You always have a choice, Minister.’ Malcolm said. 

‘You understand what a Minister’s Aide does, don’t you, Malcolm?’

‘Assist the Minister. Take care of details. See to it you get to your interviews and press conferences on time. Help write up and flesh out policies.’

‘Donald was also helping me with my expense forms.’ The Minister looked pointedly at Malcolm. ‘Which you knew very well.’

‘The whole office knew what Donald was up to and you’re a bigger fool than anyone would take you for if you try to pretend otherwise.’ Malcolm told the Minister flatly. ‘But are the rumours that fly around the office true that you knew well enough yourself that Donald was padding those expense forms?’

‘Of course not.’ The Minister said quickly. 

‘So, you were just trusting he was doing it properly on your behalf?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Yes.’ 

‘Then that would be why it’s Donald being escorted out of the office and not you.’ 

‘He’s being investigated.’

‘And you aren’t. That means you need to move on, do what you need to when the results are made public and leave a good legacy to your career.’ 

‘Did you trigger this?’ The Minister asked outright.

‘Me?’ Malcolm sat in the chair, pointedly looking square at the Minister.

‘You.’

‘There was one thing I overheard one of the other aides saying when I first became an intern. If you keep the paper trail straight everything goes well.’ Malcolm rested his chin in his hand, looking relaxed. ‘Looks like the paper trail wasn’t too tidy under Donald. He should have been more careful.’

‘You’re playing a dangerous game, young man.’ The Minister narrowed his eyes. ‘If you think I’m going to appoint you as my aide then you are very wrong.’

‘You appoint who you want as your aide. I’ll do my job to the best of my ability.’ Malcolm got up, with his palms flat on the Minister’s desk, and leaned over to glare at the Minister. ‘If I’m an intern, or a Minister’s aide or whatever fucking position I land up in, I’m going to do my best to see to it that I do it well and if anyone.. And I mean ANYONE.. Tries to fuck things up I’m going to see to it that they don’t fuck things up. Even if that means telling a Minister that if he wants to fucking resign with honours he had better wipe the shit of his ass and do a fucking proper job as a Minister. Otherwise, that shit on his ass is going to become a steaming pile of diarrhea for him to drown in.’

‘Are you threatening me?’ The Minister returned Malcolm’s glare.

‘I don’t have to threaten you, Minister. I’m just telling you what you’ll be managing to do to yourself if you don’t listen to the right people.’

‘And you’re thinking you’re the right ‘people’.’

‘No, Minister. I’m just going to be your fucking wake up call.’ 

Malcolm left the Minister’s office and returned to his desk. The other interns were muttering amongst themselves. Dan, braver than the others and Malcolm’s closest friend, shot him a look. Malcolm twirled a pen around in his fingers. ‘Go on and ask. I know you’re fucking gagging too.’

‘Did you get the job then?’

‘Fucking hell, no.’ Malcolm frowned. ‘As if I’m going to get it.’

‘You’re the only one of us that stands a chance. You’ve been round for 2 years now. We all just started this past year. Not to mention it was you tapped to go up to Newcastle with them.’

‘That was as close to a shit show as you could imagine it getting without it actually stinking.’

‘Or staining.’ Dan added with a smirk. ‘Guess we’ll have to wait and see. Lackwit there is going to need someone soon unless Donald Duck gets out from the Auditor’s thumb unscathed.’

‘As if,’ Chris, the quietest of the four of them, piped up. ‘You saw the numbers just like I did. He’ll be lucky to get a quiet goodbye and not some major investigation on the books.’

Malcolm sat up straighter and opened up one of the folders on his desk. ‘Let’s hope for the quiet goodbye. A major investigation will just cause all this other work we’ve got to do to backup and chew into our holiday times. And you just fucking now that it’s not the Minister that’d be working on his fucking hols.’

‘Too true,’ Dan said in agreement. ‘Too true.’


	5. Chapter 5

It turned out that it was a low key internal investigation that was done. Staffing concerns was the reasoning behind it, not a budgeting or accounting. Malcolm seethed quietly at how it was panning out. Old timers in government were closing ranks to protect one of their own. The grapevine around the office was that there had been some very heated discussions during the investigation that Donald didn’t fare too well after. 

The Minister had kept to his office mostly except for some minor press interviews on his latest policies. With no aide, it fell to one of the interns to play the role in turn. Except for Malcolm. When it was due to be his turn, he was randomly given a research task that had him trotting off to the offsite records depot. 

‘That’s bad luck, Malc.’ Dan thumped him on the shoulder, empathizing with his friend. 

‘Bad luck? Don’t fucking think so, mate.’ Malcolm scoffed at his friend. ‘Put two cocks and two cunts together and you get a fucking obvious orgy of no chance for me. The Minister is putting you all through your paces to see who’ll be the next aide.’

‘No way, Malc. Absolutely no way. If it’s not you then they’ll pull someone from another department. Even if I were offered it I don’t want it. You know I’m looking to move on to the records team. I’m no babysitter.’

‘Does seem like it’s just a glorified babysitting job.’ Malcolm had to agree. ‘I look at it as babysitting the government into getting shit done for the good of the people.’ 

‘We all have grand dreams.’ Dan laughed it off and headed off.

Malcolm wound up buried in records research right through the day. His return to the office with his results was after 6 pm. He had no desire to lug his work home so he had only planned to drop it and then head for home. Everyone else had left for the day so it was a surprise to see a light on in Donald’s office. 

His curiosity drew him over and he knocked on the door. 

‘Oh, it’s you Malcolm.’ The door opened on Ben Dickson, one of the junior staff on the internal investigations team. ‘Why am I not so surprised to see your name coming up in an investigation again.’

‘No clue, Dickson.’ Malcolm glanced around at the boxes. ‘House cleaning?’

‘Didn’t you see the notice go out?’

‘Got packed off to records depot all day.’

‘Ah, Minister knew today was going to be results day.’

‘Results out already? I never got called to answer questions.’

‘Sometimes you don’t get involved, Malcolm. There was more than enough already on record for Donald. A certain bird chirping just iced the cake a little sooner than expected.’ Dickson kept packing up contents of Donald’s desk. 

“Hmph. Guess I’ll leave you to it.’

‘Malcolm,’ Dickson stopped him a moment longer. ‘Be careful. You’re still young to have a long career in government if you want it. Getting too well known by the investigations team can get you a reputation.’

‘Thanks for the warning, Dickson, but I have a much different reputation that I’m working on.’


	6. Chapter 6

‘Fucking twats!’ Malcolm was storming around his flat. The day at work had started out in such a great mood for him. He’d been interviewed for the aide position to replace Donald three days ago. He’d seen a few of the others being interviewed and felt he was most likely to get the job. He hadn’t got it though. The man who’d got the job was one of the senior interns from over in transport. Fucking transport, Malcolm had fumed. ‘Why the fuck would anyone in transport even be thinking of moving to education! That’s a fucking downgrade!’ 

He flopped onto his couch, a worn patch on the arm started to get even more worn as he began to roughly pick at some of the frayed fabric. ‘Cunts. As if that soul sucking bastard from transport is going to know anything about fucking education. Christ on a fucking cross!’ He slapped his hands over his eyes. ‘Fucking hell! He’s going to be asking shed loads of questions to get up to speed.’

His phone rang as he was still fuming about being passed over for the aide’s job. ‘What!’

‘And a hello to you too, mate.’ Jamie’s voice was calm. ‘What’s got you all in a lather?’

‘Jamie.’ Malcolm felt some of his anger seep out of him. ‘I got passed over for a job.’

‘What was the job you were going for?’ 

‘The aide’s job. The one that just came empty.’

‘After you snitched out the guy for scamming on the expenses?’ Jamie shook his head. ‘Did you really think you would get the job?’

‘I am the most qualified out of the department. Fucking christ, I was doing most of Donald’s damn job anyway!’

‘Malcolm, come on, ease off on the Lord’s name.’

‘Sorry, mate. Still can’t get my head round you going to a seminary.’

‘You’re still my friend, Malc. No matter how often you curse.’ 

‘What was your rules for drinking again? I’d love to go for a pint with you. Been too fucking long.’

‘You can have the pint, I can have a tea. I’ll have some free time next month. We’ll definitely get together then. Now, back to your disappointment over the job.’

‘They went for someone from fucking transport senior intern. Transport! They won’t have any idea of what the policies are, the procedures, nothing. It’ll be like babysitting both the Minister and the new aide. The useless twats I work with won’t do much to help. They do as little as possible.’

‘Like most government workers then.’ Jamie chuckled. ‘Malcolm, you just have to be true to your principles. Don’t let what others do to dictate what you do.’

‘Never will, Jamie. Just wish others felt the same.’

‘You’re as passionate as I am, Malc. We’re both looking to do the best we can for all of those around us. You in the government and me in the Church.’

‘Imagine what we could do together, Jamie if you joined me here. You got the same degree I got in university.’

‘Malc, we’ve been over this. My calling is with God and the Church. I want to help people’s souls.’

‘Fair enough, mate.’ Malcolm, feeling calmer with Jamie’s cool headedness, sighed. ‘Look, let me know when you’ll be off so we can go for a drink. Maybe I’ll even make a donation to the church and pay for your tea.’

‘The soul of generosity, Malc!’ Jamie laughed. ‘Take care of yourself, mate.’

Malcolm hung up the phone. He let out a deep breath, feeling less worked up over the loss of the job he’d hoped to get. ‘Right. If I’m not going to get in that way, then it’s going to be more of the same then. I’ll just show the new man what I can do. I’ll get results.’


	7. Chapter 7

The new aide, Adam Worther, didn’t take long to put his stamp on the office. For the first week, he spent the bulk of his time in the Minister’s office to review all existing policies and what was being developed. They’d had a brief introductory meeting on Adam’s first day but nothing much after that except the occasional requests to fetch folders and do minor jobs. The press surrounding Donald’s exit and Adam’s entrance had been limited to one small paragraph in the back pages of one of the newspapers. 

Malcolm came into the office every day, ready to do whatever he was asked to but by the end of that first week he was becoming very frustrated. He had not yet been given the chance of a one on one chat with Adam even though he’d seen all the other interns being asked in for lengthy chats. Now, it was Friday and the usual post-lunch sluggishness had descended on the other interns. Dan, Chris and Seamus were all clustered around Dan’s desk gossiping. Malcolm had been given a job that morning to sort out some statistical anomalies from one of the northern school districts that were out of line with what the budget fundings had expected. Number crunching, a vital part of the job, was not Malcolm’s favourite job but he was plowing through it steadily. With a deadline of 5 pm that day to meet, he couldn’t wander off to join in the gossipping. 

What he could do though, was hear the other interns gossip. Head bent over his sheets of stats, one little bit of conversation about Seamus’ run in with an intern from Health made Malcolm stop and just listen rather than read. When a comment was made about the Health intern having been spotted coming out of the Health Minister’s house early in the morning, Malcolm grabbed a blank note page and scribbled the information down. He shot a quick look up to the others and quirked a little smile when none of them were looking at him. 

An hour later, all of the interns were quietly working away when the Minister emerged from his office. Malcolm looked up from his work and caught the older man’s eye but the Minister quickly looked away and strode into Adam’s office. Minutes later, Adam accompanied the Minister towards the exit. ‘Malcolm, make sure I have those figures by 5 pm. Seamus, Chris, be here at 8 am on Monday. I’m going to be needing your help setting up that press event later in the day. Dan, how’s that proofing going?’

‘I’ll have it on your desk by 5 pm.’ 

‘Good. Have a good weekend everyone. No leaving early. We’ll know if you do so with your passes.’ 

Malcolm sat back for a moment, watching the Minister and the aide leave. When Seamus smirked in his direction, Malcolm furrowed his brows at him and casually made a note to himself on the same page with the Health department intern’s movements. Seamus kept smirking at him but Malcolm didn’t break his look. If anything he scowled even harder until Seamus finally looked away. He continued to scowl in the general direction of the other interns. 

Dan looked over at Malcolm. He got up and sat on the edge of Malcolm’s desk. ‘Mate, give it a rest.’ His voice was low as he spoke. ‘Just play it cool and you’ll get back to your usual position. You played with a bit of fire and now you have to pay it back.’ Dan patted Malcolm on the shoulder. ‘Next time, just don’t give in to the temptation.’

‘You really think I’m going to just sit here and let a turd like Seamus gloat?’ Malcolm glared at Dan. ‘He may be willing to suck Adam’s cock dry in hopes of getting up the ladder but that’s never going to work. You look at Adam. You think he sucked cock to get that job. No. I’m not sucking anyone’s cock either.’

‘Malcolm, it’s not all about that.’ Dan countered.

‘Wake up, Dan. I’ve been in this game only a bit longer than you but I’ve seen enough to know that if you want to go up the ranks you have to have the balls to do it.’

‘Don’t do it at the expense of your job, Malcolm.’

‘If you think I'm going to be a career intern, then you don’t know me at all Dan.’ 

‘Guess not, mate.’ Dan shrugged his shoulders and went back to his own desk.

Malcolm did a quick last scan of the other interns, noting that none of them were keen to look in his direction anymore that day. Good, Malcolm thought. He had too much more numbers to look through to spend more time on this lot. He was disappointed a bit in Dan. Malcolm had thought that his friend would be on his side. Apparently not.


	8. Chapter 8

‘He liked my slogan!’ Seamus whooped as he left Adam’s office. ‘We’re running with it!’

Malcolm quietly seethed. Seamus had become more annoying the longer his own run in the doghouse continued. With every kudo that Seamus got from Adam the more Malcolm brightened the imaginary paint on the man’s back. He expected that his own suggestion would be passed over but he had been placing his money on Dan’s slogan. 

‘Keeping it Simple. Preparing the Young Mind.’ Seamus sat down at his desk, writing the slogan in the air as he said it. ‘I’ve even got a budget to get it printed on banners as a backdrop for the press conference.’

‘You’re going to go with your original design?’ Chris asked.

‘I think it needs a bit of a tweak to go on the banners.’ Dan suggested and soon there was a flurry of activity as the sketches of Seamus’ banners were gone over. Malcolm stood behind the others, watching the others sketch and resketch. An idea began to form in Malcolm’s mind. He made a few simple suggestions that were promptly rejected and the exact opposite of his suggestion was adopted. He smirked slightly and then went back to his desk. 

Five days later, the banners were delivered to the office. Seamus had everyone helping to set them up for a test arrangement. They were a series of stand up banners hung on light plastic standing frames. Malcolm was sure to ‘help’ align them. 

‘Looks good.’ Adam emerged from his office to scan the banners. ‘I’m sure it’ll look quite impressive when they’re all spread out on the dais. Be at the conference room tomorrow at 8 am for set up. I want the press to be ready for 9 am. We’ll have one hour only before the Minister has to be on his way to the Prime Minister’s cabinet meeting by 11. Use anyone you need, Seamus.’

Leaving it to the ‘golden boy’, Malcolm knew what was going to happen next. ‘Malcolm, you don’t mind giving me a hand in the morning?’

‘No, not at all.’ Malcolm, not one to like getting up any earlier than needed, had to fake forcing the pleasure of being up early to help Seamus. Everything was working out perfectly so far. Tomorrow would be the crowning glory.

When Malcolm arrived at the press conference hall, Seamus was already there with the banners in the boxes. ‘Scottie, put these up for me. I have to go get the draping out of storage for the dais.’

Malcolm was able to stop his temper from snapping at Seamus’ seemingly new nickname for him. His revenge was near, he reminded himself. He got the banners up but out of sequence on purpose. 

‘You twat. Not in that order!’ Seamus snarled at Malcolm. ‘No wonder Adam’s got you doing the shit work now. What the hell did Donald ever see in you. Here, think you can manage pinning this up around the dais?’

Malcolm rolled his eyes and got to work. He watched Seamus realign the banners and hid his smirk. This was going perfectly. 

At 8:45, Malcolm was shifting the podium slightly at the direction of Seamus when Adam strolled in. ‘Good morning, lads. Nice job, Seamus. Looking very professional.’

‘Thank you, sir.’ Seamus chest puffed out and he shot a quick little look of victory at Malcolm. With Adam watching, Seamus took the folder with the press release in it up to the podium and laid it out.

Malcolm made his move. ‘Adam? Something’s not right.’

‘Really, Malcolm? I don’t need you and your petty issues right now.’

‘No, sir. Look.’ Malcolm pointed to the dais. 

Seamus was standing at the podium, fussing with the papers. The banners, so carefully arranged by the other man, framed him perfectly. The writing on the banners had the word ‘Simple’ on the left side of Seamus’ head and with the start of the second phrased blocked behind him, the word ‘Mind’ picked up on the right side of Seamus’ head.

‘If the Minister stands there, the press will have a field day!’ Malcolm told him. 

‘Fuck.’ Adam, not one to use vulgar language, realized what Malcolm was showing him. ‘Seamus, you brainless idiot! What on earth were you thinking?’

Seamus, looked up with the classic deer in the headlights look, ‘What have I done?’

‘You would have seriously embarrassed the Minister with this!’ Adam clenched his fists. ‘Thank you for noticing this, Malcolm.’

‘I’m just glad someone did, sir.’ Malcolm smiled and was soon helping to rearrange the banners.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Malcolm, you do have a fancy suit?’ Adam had called the Scot into his office.

‘I have a sharpish black suit.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘It’s not a full tuxedo.’

‘You don’t need a tux. Just a sharp dinner suit.’

It had now been two weeks since the banner fiasco that had left Seamus red-faced and knocked down the ladder of trust. Malcolm had earned himself back a small bit of respect but not back to where he had been prior to Donald’s exit. Dan and Chris were the ones getting the bulk of the press tasks and offsite jobs. Malcolm had still primarily been given the research jobs. To be called in to Adam’s office when all four of the interns were in the office had been quite a surprise for Malcolm. 

Adam continued, ‘The Minister did not want you to be picked for this job but I want you to show me how you work a crowd. You’re a smart man, Tucker. You’ve got a head on your shoulders and you think quick on your feet.’ 

‘Learning to, sir.’

‘I bet you thought you had learned that lesson some time ago but not quite as well as you thought.’

‘Sir?’

Adam’s eyes narrowed, ‘I’m sitting here aren’t I and not in the shadow of Fleming anymore.’

Malcolm nodded subtly and then sat back in the chair. ‘Tonight?’

The aide let it slide. ‘Tonight is the charity fundraiser for the Drama programs that the Minister has been behind. We have some of London’s leading families and business people all wanting to drink and mingle with a number of London’s regular theatre types. It’s sold out.’

‘Surely the Minister is good enough at socializing without needing an intern around.’

‘There is just one reason why you’re going to be there, Malcolm. You managed it successfully once before.’ Malcolm sat up straighter, an eyebrow arching upward. Adam looked at him squarely and handed Malcolm a sheet of paper with all the details he would need. ‘Keep the bastard from pickling himself.’

‘Got it, sir.’ Malcolm nodded and left the office. 

‘What was that about?’ Dan asked.

‘Babysitting duty tonight.’ Malcolm looked at his mate sourly. The prospect of hanging around a room of dusty old theatre types was not his idea of a grand Friday night but Malcolm would do what he had to for his job. At least he had a chance for some further redemption in Adam’s eyes. Knowing that Adam was also completely in the know of what had happened in Newcastle told something very interesting to Malcolm. The Minister had loose lips.

‘At least you’ll get some free food out of the deal.’ Dan thumped Malcolm on the shoulder.

‘Dan, you have to be the most positive minded government employee in all of the UK.’ Malcolm grinned and shook his head. ‘If I can pinch some freebies for you, I’ll let you know.’


	10. Chapter 10

Malcolm arrived thirty minutes before the guests were to start arriving, just as he’d been told to by Adam. The Minister wasn’t due to arrive for another hour. Malcolm took advantage of the time to scout out the entire room. He knew that the Minister liked his ales the best but an event like this was going to be a night for him to have scotch on the rocks. It didn’t take long before Malcolm had a plan in mind for the night. Malcolm knew he’d be at the Minister’s beck and call. That meant he was going to be drinking strictly non-alcoholic drinks. He would order a full scotch on the rocks for the Minister and get himself a watered down one himself. Then, when the Minister wanted another drink, he’d hand over the watered down version and then casually pretend to work on his until he had a chance to dump it somewhere.

He was confident that the Minister wouldn’t notice the difference and would still get a pleasant enough buzz off it. Malcolm, after all, wasn’t trying to make the man a teetotaler just not pissed drunk to the point of passing out. 

The theatre crowd started to show up. The coat check was busy and soon there was a good crowd of ladies and gentlemen milling about with glasses in hand and wait staff threading their way through the small cliques and clusters to offer up assorted hors d'oeuvres and nibbles. Malcolm just casually walked around through the crowds more to get an idea of who was there and who was cliquing up with who. A definite gender divide had grown as most of the women were the true ‘patrons’ of the drama project and the men were their partners dragged along for the free booze and their signatures on the donation cheques.

A slight buzz grew at the entrance to the hall. Malcolm glanced at his watch and quickly skirted his way round the crowd to greet the Minister of Education as he arrived. Now he was going to earn his money, Malcolm thought as the Minister didn’t even look at him as Malcolm helped him from his overcoat. That was the start of his long evening of running back and forth for the Minister. 

One cluster of young women was keeping to themselves for the most part. They were all daughters of parents there keen to fund the drama project. These were the women who were most likely to become the directors, costumers, makeup artists for the young students who were to be on stage. They were all currently in their last years of drama school and aching to get any sort of job that would help them get experience. 

Gloria Campbell stood amongst her friends, chatting and laughing as they gossiped about their parents. She sported long, soft brown hair that had been curled gently. Her green eyes were captivating and drew men to her almost as much as her slim hands and long legs. The younger men in the crowd, which weren’t that many, came up for quick talks and brief flirts but Gloria wasn’t interested in them that evening. 

For her, this was to be strictly a ladies night out. She had just broken up with the man she’d been seeing throughout her drama school years. Samuel had decided that he would do whatever it took to up the ranks and that had meant he was open to the invitation of one theatre director’s bed up in Liverpool. Good riddance, she thought. Gloria wasn’t interested in spending her days grinding away while Samuel struggled to make a name for himself. 

No, Gloria wasn’t under some false illusion that she was going to be the next big star. She could act in the theatre but she was happy with the occasional small role in small run productions. It was a hobby for her. Not her career goal. Gloria’s career goal was to find the right man who would appreciate her for herself and not just her legs or her eyes, or her breasts judging by the young man staring at her attributes while supposedly talking to one of her friends. She coolly stared at him until he reacted, blushed, and walked quickly away. 

‘This is not going to be a place to find the next man of the moment.’ Sylvie bemoaned.

‘Bags of bone and dust.’ Gloria said dramatically.

‘That they are.’ Sylvie agreed. ‘I couldn’t even imagine a brief fling with anyone here.’

‘There’s always the Minister.’ Theresa laughed. ‘He may be bone and dust but he is a Minister.’

‘Isn’t he the one that’s being whispered about getting a knighthood for his long service in the Government?’ Sylvie asked, picking up the gossip.

‘That’s the rumour,’ Annette pointed at the Minister. ‘Even if he were single though I wouldn’t be chasing him just for a chance at a ‘Lady’. Look at him. He’s not after a woman. He’s after a bottomless bottle.’

Gloria turned her gaze on the Minister of Education. She shuddered slightly at the sight of the older man, a slight redness in his cheeks was a tell-tale sign of his drinking habits. His paunch was another sign. 

‘He doesn’t stop for a breath,’ Sylvie chuckled. ‘He’s got his gopher bringing him a fresh drink even before he’s finished the one in his hands.’

Gloria caught a glimpse of the ‘gopher’. Her breath held a moment. He was only slightly taller than her, with short hair which had a hint of curling at the back. His profile was striking. As he handed the Minister the full glass, Gloria could clearly see how long his fingers were and she unconsciously swallowed. The ‘gopher’, Malcolm, stepped back from the Minister to hand off the empty glass to one of the wandering wait staff. The sight she got of his full face intrigued her. His eyes spoke volumes of what he thought of what was going on around him but he didn’t show it at all on his face except for one little flick of an eyebrow upwards in response to a comment from the Minister. Then he was off again on some other errand. 

‘Any idea who that fellow is?’ Gloria asked her friends.

‘No idea.’ They all chorused. 

‘Must be one of those lads they always have scurrying about at the government. Wannabes.’ Sylvie scoffed.

A thought began to form in Gloria’s head. Maybe, just maybe, she could find someone who not only was loving but could also get her a comfortable life. Excusing herself, Gloria went to the ladies’ room and freshened up her makeup. Returning to the hall, Gloria scanned the crowd and soon spotted the intriguing fellow again.

Malcolm was back to shadowing the Minister until he had to go fetch another drink for him. His tactic had been working so far. The man was certainly in his element, Malcolm had to admit to himself. He knew the game and he worked the crowd and soon, Malcolm was collecting envelopes of donation cheques. He got the flick of a finger from the Minister and he headed towards the bar once more. 

‘Scotch on the rocks and one for me.’ Malcolm stood at the bar.

‘Hello.’ Gloria came up beside him, close to him but not invading his space too much. 

Malcolm glanced at her. ‘Hello. What brings a lovely lady like you to a dusty dodgers parade this evening?’

‘Dusty is right. My friends and I are all very disappointed by the crowd this evening. You would have thought a drama project fundraiser would have got at least some decent looking men out.’ Gloria looked at Malcolm out of the corner of her eye, watching him school his face. ‘At least there’s you here.’

Malcolm blinked rapidly before turning to face her. ‘I’m the only Scotsman here. That would explain it.’

Gloria laughed lightly. ‘You should have worn your kilt then.’

Malcolm laughed, ‘No kilt for me. I’ll stick to my suits and ties.’

‘Then I can’t ask you if it’s true what they say about kilts.’

‘You can ask, my darling, but I couldn’t answer.’ Malcolm smiled at her. ‘At least not truthfully.’

‘Go on then, lie to me then.’ 

‘Maybe some other time. Unlike you, I’m working tonight.’ Malcolm lifted one of the glasses in a mock toast.

‘When won’t you be working then?’ Gloria asked suddenly.

‘Tomorrow night. You know where the Kilted Scot pub is?’

‘I can find it.’ 

‘Ask me again there. Tomorrow at 6 pm.’ 

Gloria watched him walk away, back towards the Minister. She didn’t even know his name.


	11. Chapter 11

‘You’re going where?’ Dan was sitting on the couch in Malcolm’s flat. 

‘The Kilted Scot.’ Malcolm was in the worn chair, drinking a beer. 

‘To meet a woman that you met at the fundraiser last night?’

‘Dan, seriously. As if the woman will show up. I’ll go and have a drink or two, be stood up and come back. We’ll go out tomorrow for lunch and drinks and I’ll cry on your shoulder.’

‘And that’s even more unlikely,’ Dan scoffed. ‘Does this mystery woman have any connection to the Minister? If she does you’ll be sorry about that.’

‘I shadowed the Minister the whole night, the woman never came over to him once. None of her little group did. I’m going to gamble that there’s no connection. I’m not stupid enough to be trapped by such a lame trick.’

Dan made a noise and then drained his beer. ‘Malcolm, mate, don’t get burned by chasing a woman with your dick. You’re only just now getting back to where you were before Donald.’

‘Believe me, mate. I don’t need to learn lessons twice. This is definitely going to be a separation of work and life if it goes anywhere.’ Malcolm went to the small fridge and got them each another beer. ‘You haven’t said anything lately about Suzanne. What’s been going on with you two?’

‘She went back to Dover for a bit. Her mother’s having some problems dealing with her father. I told you he had broken a leg a few weeks back.’

‘Right,’ Malcolm stretched his legs out. ‘Think it’ll get serious with her?’

‘I want it to. Spoke to her yesterday on the phone, she’s going to be back next weekend.’ Dan stared at his beer for a minute. ‘Malc. Are you still serious about working up the ladder?’

‘Fucking hell, yes.’ Malcolm scowled. ‘You changing your mind?’

‘I’ll be honest with you, Malc.’ Dan grimaced slightly. ‘Watching how fast you got rammed in the ass and what you’ve had to do to get back to square one, I’m just not sure anymore.’

‘What are you thinking of then?’

‘I like what I’m doing now, Malcolm. The research projects, the press releases prepping.’

‘But not the politics?’

‘No, not the politics. I thought I wanted to run the gauntlet and run locally at some point but now.. If I’m going to be serious with Suzanne then I have to make sure that I have a steady job. If just doing the right thing is going to see me out of a job possibly then maybe it’s not for me.’

‘Dan, you do what you got to do for you and Suzanne. Politics isn’t for everyone and it’s always going to be a gamble. Tell you what though.’ Malcolm sat forward, pointing at his friend. ‘For as long as you want to, I’ll do everything I can to see to it that you have a regular job.’

‘Malc, you’re an intern just like me.’

‘I won’t be forever, mate. Once I’m higher up the chain, I’ll be in a position to hire and fire. You’ve helped me out so I’ll help you out. I promise.’

‘I appreciate that Malc.’ Dan raised his beer in a toast. They finished off a few more beers each until it was time for Malcolm to get ready for his dinner with Gloria. 

He shaved and got dressed in a weekend suit. Not quite as crisp as one he would wear to the office but still sharp enough for a date. He was looking at his reflection in the mirror, tightening the knot of his tie. ‘Shit, I never even got her name!’ He shrugged. ‘She’s probably not going to show up anyway. She’s probably having a laugh with her girlfriends over some quant bottle of champagne right now at the thought of how she had talked him into meeting her at a pub for dinner. ‘Good looking, posh lady. Yeah, I got no hope but I promised I’d be there.’

An hour later, Malcolm was at the Kilted Scot and sitting at one of the tables. He’d got one off to one corner. No point in showing off to all that he was being stood up. It had been some time since he’d been on a proper date. Sure, there’d been the occasional pull on the weekend from the local pub. Dan had even tried to set him up with friends of Suzanne too. None of them ever lasted more than a date or two. Most were just a one night fling and then never hearing from them again.

It wasn’t that Malcolm was ugly. No, he could easily attract a woman with his smile and his eyes. What kept him single up till now had been his character. He didn’t suffer fools at all. He got enough of that at work. ‘Well, worst case she doesn’t show.’ He told himself, ‘Best case she shows and maybe spends the night.’

Six pm and then six thirty came and went. Malcolm nursed a beer at his table. He was being stood up. 

Gloria arrived late at the pub. She had wound up going to the wrong pub, the Scot’s Tartan, first until she realized her mistake. Finding a cab this early in the evening outside a pub wasn’t that easy so it wasn’t until almost 6:40 that she walked into the smoky pub. Gloria wasn’t as used to the heavy smoke as others were. Her usual nights out were at more refined restaurants and clubs. Gloria searched the pub with her eyes and spotted him in the one corner, out of the way. Not like him, she thought at first. He seemed to be more easy in a crowd the evening before.

She threaded her way through the crowd, dodging the milling people as they laughed, drank and carried on with their friends. Gloria arrived at the table, watching him draw his fingers through the condensation on his pint glass. The same sudden loss of breath caught her suddenly as it had the night before. ‘I’m sorry, I’m late.’

Malcolm jerked up, looking to her. ‘Oh!’ He quickly stood up, his chair rattling back from the table in a rush. ‘You made it.’ 

‘No excuse. I went to the wrong pub. Guess I wasn’t too taken by a kilt after all.’

Malcolm laughed and was soon pulling a chair out for Gloria to let her sit at the table. ‘I’m glad you got here.’ Malcolm sat back down, looking embarrassed at her. ‘I have to apologize myself. I never asked your name last night.’

‘Gloria Campbell.’ She smiled at him, watching him relax subtly. ‘Not that I got your name last night either.’

‘Fuck.’ Malcolm muttered. ‘I didn’t, did I? Malcolm Tucker. It’s a real pleasure to meet you, Gloria. For the second time.’

Gloria laughed lightly. ‘That’s a first.’

Malcolm flushed with embarrassment as he realized he had cursed out loud. ‘Sorry, I.. I curse a lot. Even at work. It’s not directed at you.’

‘Is it how you express yourself normally?’ Gloria asked, curious.

‘Often enough. Usually when I’m annoyed or frustrated at myself or others.’ Malcolm gestured for one of the waitresses to come over. ‘I’ll try to not do it so much.’

‘Don’t worry, Malcolm. I’ve been in enough drama productions to know that cursing is widely used and quite varied.’

Malcolm shot her a smile and she couldn’t help shifting a bit on her chair, crossing her legs. There was definitely something about this man that was doing things to Gloria. Malcolm stuck with his beer and Gloria ordered a wine. The two sat and talked, only stopping when they were interrupted by the waitress for an order for some dinner. 

‘What do you see yourself doing in the future?’ Gloria asked at one point.

‘Me?’ He laughed. ‘Defnitely want to do more than just play babysitter to a Minister. There’s plenty of room to climb up the ladder in the government.’

‘Oh?’ Gloria’s interest was piqued.

‘Mmhmm.’ Malcolm nodded as he set his pint glass on the table. ‘There’s like a whole ranking system of the different departments and levels within individual departments. You have regular folks who just come to the office, punch the clock and go home. They do the boring day to day grind work. I came on originally as an entry level general intern. About a year ago, I got assigned permanently to Education. Went from there in the past year up to being a direct intern for the minister and his aide.’

‘Sounds like you’re moving up fast.’  
‘Not as fast as I’d like to but you have to do your time and take advantage of things when you can. It’s not so much entirely about what you can do but how you can do it. The faster and better you get the results the Minister wants then the faster you’re noticed. It’s when you’re noticed that you get more chances to go up the ladder.’

‘A little different from my drama goals. You can be the one messing with the director but if you can’t act, you get noticed for all the wrong reasons.’ Gloria observed. 

‘What are you looking to then?’ Malcolm asked. 

‘I’ll admit that I’m not hoping for a great career in theatre or films. I’m decent enough but I’m not going to be landing any starring roles. I enjoy doing what I’m doing. I am trying to learn more about costuming and makeup. Behind the scenes roles really.’ Gloria smiled at him. ‘There’s always the dream of finding the right man, having children, a home.’

‘Bairns.’ Malcolm sat back, pondering the idea. ‘Never thought about them or a home.’

‘You’re a career oriented man, Malcolm. Nothing to be ashamed about.’ Gloria looked at him directly. ‘It’s even a bit sexy.’

Malcolm felt a hint of warmth on his neck. He changed the subject suddenly.

Their dinner lasted for some hours until Gloria finally said she was tired and would have to get going home. Outside the pub, Malcolm waited with her until she could get a cab. ‘Gloria?’

She looked up at him, the cab door still open. ‘Yes?’

‘Could we have dinner again?’

‘I’d love that Malcolm. How about next Saturday? There’s a nice Italian place I think you’d like.’

‘Sure, please!’ 

Gloria gave him the name and address of the restaurant she had suggested. ‘Until next Saturday, Malcolm.’ She blew him a kiss and he closed the cab door. 

‘Fuck.’ Malcolm muttered to himself. ‘A second proper date.’


	12. Chapter 12

Volunteers vs Teachers. The headline of the news story drew Malcolm’s attention. It was a bit of a surprise to him that the subject was getting press again. This policy had been hammered out a year ago, he recalled. Volunteers had been brought on board many school districts to help watch the younger classes on their morning and afternoon breaks. It was meant to not only give teachers breaks during the day but to get more eyes watching the children while they played on the schoolyards. Duty of fucking care, Malcolm told himself. He’d seen the stats and over the past year there had been a marked decrease in accidents between unsupervised children during the breaks. In the article, there were a series of stats laid out that was the absolute opposite of what he knew to be the correct figures.

‘Fuck me.’ Malcolm grunted under his breath. The opposition party was bringing this up. Again. They still clung to the notion that if public funding was going to be used for education then everything should be covered. They just couldn’t see the sense in using volunteers at all. The majority of the volunteers were parents of the children at the schools anyway. To them it was all about covering their asses no matter what. They couldn’t fire volunteers or sue them the same way they could a formal employee. 

‘Why use volunteers when there are more than enough teachers being trained at University who could use real experience in the schools.’ The opposition arguments got trotted out again in the article. ‘Not only do they need the experience but it also gives head masters a chance to review their skills too. Help weed out failures before they get a chance to harm a full class of our children.’

‘Why the fuck are these useless twats trotting out this shit again?’ Malcolm asked aloud, tossing the newspaper onto his desk. 

Dan just glanced at it and shrugged. ‘Total surprise to me.’

Chris hardly paused in his own work, ‘No clue.’

Malcolm rolled his eyes at his colleagues. ‘Seamus? You got any ideas?’

‘Any names being bandied about in that article?’

‘No. This is just like them. Pulling on their cocks hoping to get a rise out of it. This is deader than their collective libidos. They don’t even have the current stats.’

‘Maybe you got your numbers wrong.’ Seamus hinted to the Scot.

‘My numbers are perfect.’ Malcolm bristled at the dig but bit back any other response. Seamus was still stinging over the banner flub. 

‘Nothing’s going to change, Malcolm.’ Dan spoke up. ‘That policy is in place and won’t be revisited anytime soon.’

‘Unless the opposition wins the next election.’ Malcolm reminded them all. ‘Just like we’ll all be revisited if the party loses. And if they get away with questioning shit like this then it gives them hope. I don’t want them having any hope.’

Seamus barked a sharp laugh. ‘Look at you, Tucker. Talking as if you’re the one calling the shots of the party.’

‘Makes sense though,’ Dan backed up his friend.

‘Dan, go back to being a limp noodle will you?’ Seamus snapped at Dan.

Malcolm got up and towered over Seamus. ‘Don’t fucking go there, Seamus. You want respect you treat others with respect. And you don’t want to lose the last shreds of respect I have for you.’

Seamus got up from his chair but he still couldn’t match Malcolm’s height. ‘Take your respect and shove it up your tiny little asshole, Malcolm. We know what future a whistleblower like you will have.’

Malcolm’s jaw tightened. ‘We’ll see whose future will be better, won’t we, Seamus.’


	13. Chapter 13

Chris walked into the office expecting it to be empty. It was lunch hour and everyone had left with him at the same time. He was about to turn the cornerto the group of desks where they all sat when he heard Seamus’ voice on the phone. His eyes widened as he heard Seamus detail a range of numbers that he knew were wrong. Chris held his breath until he heard Seamus end his conversation. 

‘What was that all about?’ Chris asked as he turned the corner, challenging his co-worker.

‘Heard that call did you?’

‘The end of it anyway.’

Seamus grinned. ‘I’m just doing what any good intern would do. Covering my bases.’

‘What’s there to cover, Seamus? We’ve got at least another 18 months before we have to step up the pace for the next election.’

‘You think the old man is going to make it that long? He’s been crumpling in on himself since Donald got the heave.’ Seamus sat back in his chair, arms crossed, looking triumphant. ‘You want to start covering yourself too Chris. The Party isn’t likely going to make it to a majority. You’ve got too many old men resigning and it’s enough to leave them open to not getting young bucks elected for the Party to make the numbers we need.’

‘Then who you feeding wrong info to?’

He laughed, ‘The opposition, of course.’

‘Are you mad!’

‘Crafty, Chris. I’m crafty. Look, I’m in this for the long haul. I don’t care which party is in office. I just want to be behind the scenes getting things done. The longer I’m here, the more power I’ll get and the more connections I’ll have.’

‘I don’t know, Seamus.’

‘Anytime one of the parties loses, they have to pare down how many they have on the team. You stay on the winning side you keep your job longer.’

‘But you’d be flip flopping all the time.’

‘I’m not a politician, Chris. I’m a doer.’

‘Then why’d you become an intern? You could have scored one of the postings as a civil servant.’

Seamus snorted derisively. ‘I’m not going to just be a file pusher all my career. They cap out too soon. I do want to make a bit more than that.’

‘I don’t know, Seamus. Be careful.’ 

‘Hah. Careful is boring. I’m grabbing the game by the balls and running as far as I can with it.’


	14. Chapter 14

‘Malcolm. My office. Now.’ Adam strode past the interns’ desks to his own office. Malcolm was at his heels in a moment. A newspaper landed on the desk with just a quick gesture from Adam for Malcolm to look at it.

Calls for Investigation. The headline made Malcolm furrow his eyebrows and he read the article quickly. It was even more trumped up numbers on the volunteers question at schools. 

‘You were the one who spearheaded the stats on this project. Now all of those numbers are in question by the opposition. Why?’ Adam sat and watched Malcolm’s next moves with a clear, hard gaze.

‘My numbers were clearcut and so solid that there were no questions as to the efficacy of the policy. I even did the annual follow up on the stats two months ago and the numbers bore out the success. There’s no source quoted in this article.’

‘And?’ Adam made a gesture for him to continue.

‘I’ll find out who gave the paper these figures and I’ll refute them.’

‘Don’t just refute them.’

Malcolm cocked his head at Adam. ‘I’m going to make the paper print a retraction. Then I’ll rip the balls off the bastard who’s playing these games.’

‘Clean up your shit, Malcolm.’ Adam said shortly.

Malcolm, chastened by Adam’s sharp tone, was soon back at his desk. He read over the two articles and tapped the name of the journalist who had penned them. Squinting in thought, Malcolm finally remembered that the journalist was one he had met about 2 years ago during a press conference that he’d accompanied the Minister on with Donald. He’d been along to haul the boxes of press releases and be the usual gopher. He’d talked to the journalist briefly, answering some questions on the policy they’d been unveiling that day. 

Then it twigged in his mind. The journalist, Jason Hewitt, had been writing for the Daily Press 2 years ago. Now, he was writing for the Recorder. Looks like he was pushing the boundaries to make more of a name for himself. Doing that with dodgy stats was an odd way to make the news, Malcolm thought. One line got Malcolm’s attention. ‘A reliable source from inside the department confirmed these stats.’

‘Who the fuck is this ‘reliable source’? Malcolm wondered aloud. 

‘What’s that, Malc?’ Dan had heard his friend talking to himself.

‘This twat of a reporter is claiming he’s got a reliable source. I know the stats he’s using are totally fabricated. So, who’s he thinking is a reliable source?’ 

‘That Hewitt’s article?’ Dan asked.

‘Yeah. Him.’

‘It’s a wonder he managed to get a job anywhere in London. He got canned by the Press when he couldn’t substantiate a claim he had made in one of his stories. My opinion is he should be writing for the gossip columns not the political scene.’

‘What sort of claim did he make?’ 

‘It was over a year ago now. Can’t really remember the details but I think he was questioning the sexual proclivities of one of the backbenchers. No proof.’ Dan shrugged. ‘Not that anyone really strongly denied it. The key was there was no proof. No proof means not good press. Out he got pushed.’

‘Was that the guy then over Edward Tiller?’

‘That’s who it was!’ Dan smiled. 

Malcolm shook his head. ‘This journalist sounds like a proper ass, then. Can’t wait to meet him.’


	15. Chapter 15

The restaurant was quieter than the pub they had first had dinner at. Malcolm winced a little at the prices on the menu. He may have a steady job but he wasn’t making as much as maybe Gloria thought he was making. He was already quietly calculating how he could stretch out his pounds between tonight and his next pay cheque. Thankfully he could grimace without being seen by Gloria with the menu covering his face for the moment. 

‘No big choice of beer here.’ Malcolm commented, jokingly.

‘Not a fan of wine?’ Gloria asked.

‘Wine is fine, not my first choice.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘Not really had much of a chance to get a taste for it. Maybe you can help train my finer side?’

‘Is that an invitation or a challenge?’ Gloria teased back.

‘A bit of both?’ He winked at her. Her smile in response made Malcolm’s stomach flutter a little. 

‘Malcolm?’ Gloria cocked her head slightly at him. ‘You are sure you’re fine with this restaurant?’

‘Totally fine. The seared chicken dish sounds good. Have you ever had it?’

‘Yes. The chicken fettucine is better.’

‘I’d rather have the potato than the cream sauce.’

‘Fair enough. The house salad is excellent. It will be a large bowl, we could share? I’d never be able to eat it all myself.’

‘Sounds good to me.’ 

They sat and talked happily for the evening. Gloria talked enthusiastically about an upcoming small theatre production she had a small role in. She invited Malcolm to come and watch her one evening and he agreed. ‘How’s it going for you at your office?’

‘Going well enough.’ Malcolm said vaguely. He leaned forward. ‘Gloria.’

‘Yes, Malcolm?’

‘I work in government. I love hearing about how you’re getting on with your acting and all that but more often than not I’m involved with unreleased information that I can’t really talk a lot about.’ He had been nursing the one glass of wine throughout the entire meal. ‘I don’t want you to think that I’m not telling you anything because I don’t want to, it’s because I can’t.’

Gloria smiled sweetly at him, leaning forward herself to lay her hand on his. ‘I understand, Malcolm. I’m not asking you to share anything you can’t.’

‘Thanks.’ Malcolm smiled in return. Spontaneously, he lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. ‘Can’t wait to see you in action.’

‘This Saturday then? We could go out for drinks afterwards?’

‘I’d love that,’ Malcolm agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

‘Message for you, Malc.’ Chris handed him a message note. 

Malcolm took it from his colleague and read it as he sat at his desk. ‘2 pm, Cafe au Lait. Jason H.’ Excellent, he thought to himself. 

Later that afternoon, Malcolm arrived at the cafe to meet the reporter. He had brought a folder with him, prepared for anything. The reporter was easy to spot in the half empty cafe. ‘Hewitt?’

‘That’s me.’ The middle aged reporter stood up and shook Malcolm’s hand and then they both sat down. ‘You asked for this meeting, Tucker. What can I do for you?’  
Malcolm shook his head at the approaching waitress. He didn’t plan to be there too long. ‘I’m curious about those latest articles of yours.’

‘Ah, right. Hitting close to the bone I bet. You’re from the Ministry of Education aren’t you?’

‘I am. We met before. A few years ago, at a press release.’

‘We did?’ Hewitt couldn’t place him as yet in his memories.

‘I was laying out the press packs on a table when you asked me a question. I don’t forget faces.’

‘I’ll take your word for it.’ Hewitt shrugged it off. 

‘Back to your original question. Who did you get the stats from?’

Hewitt laughed, ‘From a credible source. That’s all you need to know.’

‘You call it a credible source. I call them absolute bollocks. None of them are accurate.’

‘Naturally you would deny them. Did the Minister send you to bark at me?’

‘Can I admit something to you, Hewitt? In total confidence?’ Malcolm leaned forward, almost conspiratorially.

‘Of course you can,’ Hewitt looked like a dog about to be given a bone to chew on.

‘I’m the one who compiled that data. I know that you’re publishing a steaming pile of shit in your paper. I’m sure your editors will love to see you print a correction to the figures.’ Malcolm grinned at the man. He held up the folder. ‘I’ve even brought you copies to make it easy for you.’

Hewitt felt the blood drain from his face before he tried to cover himself. ‘What proof do you have that this..’ He flicked a finger at the folder. ‘Is accurate. I’m still inclined to believe my source.’

‘These stats were compiled two years ago originally and six months ago they were updated for comparative purposes. If you don’t want this folder, you could always go to the Records department. Request Minister of Education statistics. You’ll find them there too. I was just trying to save you some shoe leather.’

Hewitt coughed and took the folder from Malcolm. It only took a brief glance for Hewitt to realize Malcolm was right. There were Records watermarks on the copies. Flipping through the pages, the numbers were obviously different from what he had been given by his source.

‘I’m sure your credible source is very credible.’ Malcolm looked at Hewitt with a cold gaze. ‘Now, if that credible source is located within the Ministry itself then us finding the credible source is a good idea. Then we can make that source more accurately credible.’

‘Or fired.’ Hewitt grunted.

Malcolm lifted his eyebrow slightly. ‘That’s outside of my scope. My interest is in accurate reporting. Will accurate reporting happen?’

‘What?’ Hewitt glowered back at Malcolm.

‘Write a retraction or a correction. Simple.’

‘Who the fuck do you think you are? Demanding a retraction? The numbers may be wrong but the whole concept of the Minister’s policies are full of shit anyway. They’ll still be exposed.’

Malcolm didn’t react the way Hewitt had expected. All the Scot did was smile. ‘This will be fun then.’

‘Sorry?’ 

‘You can grow some balls and fix your own mistakes or.. ‘ Malcolm shrugged as if it didn’t matter to him which way the issue got resolved. ‘I’m sure at least one of the other papers would just love to tear down you and your editors for printing blatant bullshit. I guess though that after 2 years it’s time for you to be looking for a new paper to write for anyway. You don’t like to get too comfortable in one spot do you?’

Hewitt paled again.

‘That was you a few years ago? Claimed to have breaking news on that junior backbencher being some sort of far right type but turns out the guy was actually against the far right entirely. Cock ups are unfortunate aren’t they?’

‘Fuck you.’ Hewitt hissed.

Malcolm leaned forward, ‘Next time you want to try and throw shit at someone, make sure you’ve wiped your own ass clean first. You have until Wednesday to write a retraction. No retraction, then it all gets out in the open. I’m sure your ‘credible source’ would love that.’

‘You can’t frighten me into doing your bidding, Tucker.’

‘I already have,’ Malcolm stood up. ‘I look forward to the Wednesday edition.’


	17. Chapter 17

Wednesday morning, Malcolm picked up a copy of the paper and read it on the bus. He couldn’t stop himself smirking at the small article correcting the incorrect data used in Hewitt’s last report. It was, in his mind, a small victory. The real success would be if Adam accepts it as a win. 

 

One thing still bothered him though. The retraction didn’t talk about Hewitt’s credible source at all. It is possible that the source in question wasn’t attached at all to the Minister’s office. Malcolm thought about the individuals in the opposition party that may have been in contact with Hewitt. It didn’t make any sense though. The numbers and the policy were old news. There wasn’t anything currently on the books that anyway was that bothered with, just the renewal of ongoing programs and budget allocations. There was so little to be debated that it was leaving little for any of the interns to do aside from maintaining the status quo. 

If it hadn’t been driven by some political motivation, what else could have prompted the articles? Hewitt was only writing the articles because someone was feeding him information in an attempt to smear the Minister. Sure, Malcolm thought, the guy was still one step away from dropping into a constant drunken stupor. Everyone in the party was just letting him ride out the last run of his term and then they’ll all be glad to see the back of him. 

Of course, with the Minister’s retirement it would leave the four of them wondering where they would each wind up. There was no guarantees that the party would win the majority and no guarantee that they would all stay at the Ministry of Education. Or even employed.

He shook his head to clear that thought away. Malcolm wouldn’t find himself on the unemployment line. He knew that deep in his heart. Not after pulling himself back up from that fateful day when he stood up to Donald. Yes, Malcolm had won that round but found himself having to fight twice as hard to get back the respect he had before. 

The bus neared his stop and Malcolm got up, paper folded under his arm. Walking along the street, he neared the entrance to the Ministry and spotted Seamus smoking out on the street alone. ‘Morning.’

Seamus nodded silently at Malcolm but didn’t change the dour look on his face.

‘Something going on?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Minister got called to Number 10 by the PM.’ Seamus muttered.

‘On his own?’

‘Adam with him, and Dan.’

‘Dan?’

‘Yeah.’ Seamus took a long drag of his smoke and then flicked the butt away. ‘Dan. You I could see maybe getting in ahead of me. But not your little puppy.’

‘Dan’s my friend.’

‘Probably gives good head.’ Seamus sneered at Malcolm. ‘He certainly likes to lick your arse.’

‘Friends don’t have to lick arse or give good head. You wouldn’t know that though, Seamus. All you get is the respect of others you pay off. Maybe you should pay more. Then you may get a better handjob.’

‘At least I get it from women.’ Seamus shot back.

Malcolm laughed. ‘You wish you got it from women.’ He pushed past Seamus to head up to the office. 

Seamus caught him by the arm, stopping the Scot from leaving him there. ‘Cocksucker. When the time comes it’ll be you getting the axe, not me.’

Malcolm’s eyes narrowed. ‘Are you threatening me?’

‘Telling you the fucking truth.’

‘Truth? You fucking live in a delusional dream world, Seamus. If you were so great, it would have been you going to Number 10, not Dan.’

Seamus pushed Malcolm up against the wall hard for a moment before he caught himself with a deep breath. He mockingly brushed off Malcolm’s jacket. ‘You’ll see, Scotsman. You’ll see.’


	18. Chapter 18

‘Malcolm, my office.’ Adam strode into the office behind Dan and the Minister. ‘Seamus, I want an appointment made for the Chief Editor of the Daily Press for tomorrow. See to it. Preferably in the morning first thing. ‘

Malcolm shot a look at Seamus, shrugged and then followed Adam into his office. 

‘Tucker, good job.’ Adam tapped a copy of the paper on his desk. ‘Next time, you want to make sure that the correction or retraction gets more space and larger font. We need the press to apologize when they fuck up and not try to bury it.’

‘Hewitt’s a prick. I knew him when he was a junior reporter at the Recorder. He tries to use blackmail and shady news to advance his position.’

‘Good. Knowing the enemy is vital in this war.’

‘War?’

‘Politics are war, Tucker. It’s always a battle between us and them. The opposition. The press. It’s constant.’

‘I didn’t imagine it would be an easy job.’

‘It can be, Tucker.’ Adam sat back in his large chair, a pen twirling in his fingers. ‘What do you see your future as, Tucker?’

‘Sir?’

‘Simple question. Where do you see yourself in the future?’

Malcolm sat up straighter. ‘In Number 10.’

‘Doing what? As a politician yourself?’

‘Fuck no. Behind the scenes. Getting things done. What makes the Government work smoothly.’ Malcolm spoke frankly. ‘Your chair but in Number 10.’

‘The PM doesn’t have a position like mine. The PM’s aides are politicians themselves.’ Adam pointed out. He lifted the newspaper. ‘This is the voice of the PM to the people. Papers, radio, television. I know full well what you did in Newcastle. You did exactly what ought to have been done by my predecessor. You got that politician to his interview and he banged it out perfectly. The PM doesn’t need someone like you or I.’

‘Then why does the party have a head of media communications.’

‘Who do you think I report too?’

‘To the head of media?’ 

‘That’s the one.’ Adam continued. ‘What you’re looking to do is become my boss, Tucker. You need to refine your approach if you’re going to get there.’

‘Why aren’t you going for it?’

‘I am content handling a single Minister. The head of media communications has to juggle all of the Ministers. He has to appoint people to do this job right. It’s a matter of matching the right aide to the right Minister. Donald was not the right aide for the Minister of Education. Two drunken sots in one office is not good.’

‘Then why did I get shafted up the arse for what I did?’ Tucker was harsh.

‘You didn’t finesse it. You roared in like a bull in a china shop, toppled it all over, made a mess and forced someone else to clean it up.’ Adam pointed out. ‘No one wanted to have that happen so soon before their mutual retirements. That’s what got you shafted up the arse. You didn’t pay attention to the timing.’

Malcolm grunted. ‘Had to do something. Donald was going to have me fired.’

‘You wouldn’t have been fired, just moved to a different department.’ Adam scoffed. ‘I would have moved you to transport in a heartbeat.’

‘What?’ Malcolm couldn’t hide his surprise.

‘Interns are always scrutinized. I would be mad to let someone like you with your skills get fired. You show promise, Tucker. Don’t throw it away.’

‘I never..’

‘And don’t throw it away over that piece of shit like Seamus. He’s what’s wrong with the interns.’


	19. Chapter 19

‘Penny for your thoughts.’ Gloria asked quietly. She had sat across from him at the pub, watching him just gazing at his half empty pint of beer. 

‘Hm?’ Malcolm looked up suddenly. ‘Sorry.’ He sat up, paying attention to her again.

‘Heavy things at work again?’

‘A bit.’ Malcolm admitted. 

‘Can you talk about it at all?’

Malcolm shook his head. He drained the last of his beer. ‘Would you come for a walk with me?’

‘I’d love to, Malcolm.’ Gloria smiled at him. 

Outside the pub, Malcolm silently slid his hand over Gloria’s to hold her as they walked. ‘We could go to the park?’

Gloria squeezed his hand, ‘How about we walk to your place instead?’

‘My place?’ Malcolm repeated nervously.

‘I know you pick this pub because it’s close enough for you to walk home.’ 

‘My secret is out.’

‘You never really had a secret, Malcolm.’ Gloria teased him.

‘No?’ Malcolm smiled back at her. ‘Maybe others then.’

‘You just try to keep secrets from me.’

‘Darling, I don’t think I even want to try.’

‘Your place then?’

‘It’s a bachelor apartment, Gloria. It’s not the prettiest place. Not like your place at all.’

‘My place is a house being shared by three adult women. Of course it will be worlds away from your place.’

‘We could go there instead.’

‘No, Malcolm. I think tonight I’d rather just spend it with you. Uninterrupted.’ 

Malcolm’s eyebrows went up slightly. ‘Uninterrupted?’

Gloria walked closer to his side, ‘Yes, uninterrupted.’

Malcolm was torn suddenly. He had enjoyed their dates together and the few times they’d been sitting at Gloria’s place had been enjoyable if interrupted by her roommates. But his place was a typical young man’s bachelor apartment. Used furniture, unmade bed, dishes (the few he did have) were in his small sink unwashed. ‘Darling, I’m not…’

‘You’re a single guy, Malcolm. I’m expecting the worst.’ Gloria laughed softly. ‘But I still want to go to your place.’

Malcolm stopped her and turned to face her. The cool evening air made his breath misty. ‘Gloria, darling, I like.. No, I love spending time with you and I want to spend a lot more time with you. My place isn’t up to your standards at all.’

‘Malcolm,’ Gloria laid her hands on his cheeks. ‘I don’t really need you to be up to my ‘standards’. I just want you to be you.’ She kissed his lips softly, melting any more reluctance he had in his heart or head. 

‘My place,’ Malcolm agreed and they walked the rest of the way to his flat. 

Malcolm’s flat wasn’t as bad as Gloria thought it may have been. Sure it was cluttered and by no means a ‘home’ but it wasn’t filthy. She could ignore the stray socks on the floor. At least there weren’t any pairs of briefs in view. She watched as Malcolm quickly picked up a pile of newspapers from the couch and set it on a small table off to one side. 

‘I’ve only got beer or juice. No wine.’

‘Juice will be fine.’ Gloria settled onto the couch as Malcolm disappeared into the small kitchenette and grabbed a beer for himself and a glass of juice for Gloria. 

‘Here we go.’ He handed her the glass and, before settling on the couch himself, he turned on his small radio and found a station with some decent music playing on it. Sitting beside Gloria, Malcolm casually draped an arm over her shoulders. 

It was a comfortable silence between them as they drank and listened to the radio.

‘Malcolm,’ Gloria broke the silence, her juice finished she placed the empty glass on the floor with no other table near enough for her to set it down. ‘You mentioned wanting to spend more time with me.’

‘I did.’ Malcolm held his breath for a moment.

She turned to face him on the couch, drawing her legs up to sit more comfortably. ‘I take it that would mean more than just dinners and drinks at the pub?’

‘Oh yes,’ Malcolm turned slightly himself. 

‘Do you think maybe you’d want to come to some of the plays I’m in? When you can of course.’

‘I’d love to go to more plays.’ 

‘You’re not just saying that?’ Gloria teased.

‘No, honestly.’ Malcolm declared. ‘When I go to the plays it helps me relax.’

‘Your job gets you wound up a lot, doesn’t it?’

Malcolm sighed. ‘It does. I just want to do a good job and do what I can to see the work of the ministers’ succeed. That’s what’s supposed to happen anyway.’ 

Gloria laid her hand on his chest, letting it rest there. ‘Not going as well as you’d like?’

‘Not everyone is there for the best reasons. Makes it hard to focus.’

‘I can tell. You’re tensing up as you talk about it.’ Gloria leaned closer to him. ‘It’s Saturday night, Malcolm.’

‘Wish you had a play on then. Good reason to relax then.’ 

‘There’s other ways to relax, Malcolm. Doesn’t require going to a theatre.’ She leaned forward and kissed him, taking charge. To begin with, Malcolm was happy to let her but his passion and his needs soon grew stronger and he was slipping one hand around her back while his other twined into her hair to pull her closer against him. 

‘Gloria,’ Malcolm breathed her name during a break in the heavy, passionate kissing. ‘Do you?’

She ran her fingers through his shorter hair until she teased the few curls at the back of his neck. ‘Oh, yes, Malcolm. I do.’


	20. Chapter 20

The following morning, Malcolm woke up alone in his bed. He rubbed at his eyes, clearing them. One large hand ran over the empty bed beside him. Gloria’s scent lingered there. Turning over to that side, he curled an arm around the pillow she had slept on to hold it close. Not fully awake yet, he wondered if she had left him to not be seen again. 

‘Fucking idiot.’ Malcolm muttered to himself. ‘You’re not a monster and you’re not a shit lover.’

Swinging his legs out of bed, he sat there for a few minutes, naked, thinking about what he would do if she had left already. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his kettle whistling on the boil. Bending down, he grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt. Dressed, he made his way to the small kitchen. Gloria was fixing a cup of tea with her back turned to him.

He came up behind her, slid his arms around her and kissed her on the back of her neck. ‘Morning.’

‘Oh!’ She was startled slightly. ‘Malcolm. You’re up.’

‘I am now. Has to be the first time in a long time I’ve had the kettle ready when I wake up. I think I’m in love.’

‘I expected higher standards from you.’ Gloria laughed. 

‘There’s love then there’s LOVE.’ Malcolm reached over and grabbed a mug from the sink. 

‘You are NOT using that mug until you wash it.’ 

‘But…’ Malcolm’s argument died at the look in her eyes. Instead, he broke off his hug and washed out the mug.

As they ate breakfast, Gloria watched him closely. ‘I’ve been thinking, Malcolm.’

‘Bout what?’ 

‘Us.’

Malcolm smiled. ‘I like the sound of that. Us.’

‘So do I.’

‘Are you thinking maybe of becoming my steady girlfriend?’

‘Only if you become my steady boyfriend.’

‘I’m all for that, darling.’

‘On one condition.’

‘A condition?’

‘If I’m going to be your steady girlfriend, I’ll be coming over here more often and I will want to have cleaner dishes.’

Malcolm laughed. ‘I can manage to wash the dishes more often.’

‘Agreed then.’


	21. Chapter 21

Adam arrived at the office after a lunch meeting at Number 10 with the Minister. As the Minister headed into his office and closed the door, the aide went up to Seamus. ‘You and Chris, pack your bags this weekend. You’re going to be accompanying the Minister on his listening tour next week through the southern counties. You’ll have itineraries drawn up shortly by the admin team. You’ll need to be at the train station no later than 6 am on Monday. If you don’t get there on time, don’t bother ever showing up at the office again. You’re going to be there to help him take notes and help him answer off the cuff questions. No free wheeling promises or policies. Got that?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Seamus smirked broadly, making sure to look at Malcolm.

Malcolm seethed inside at being passed up - again - for a chance to directly assist the Minister. 

‘Dan, what I need you to do is to chase up the districts that haven’t submitted the final stats for the current term. I’ve got the budget team howling at me for finals. If you need to, tell them if they don’t get us the stats their budgets may be in question or doubt. Anyone not submitting by end of next week is going to be in serious trouble.’

‘Got it, sir. I’ll see to it.’

Malcolm sat there quietly, hiding his annoyance as best he could. 

‘Malcolm, my office. Now.’ Adam gestured quickly and walked ahead of the Scot. Seamus snickered as Malcolm followed their boss. Malcolm flipped him off in response.

In the office, Adam sat down. ‘Close the door and sit.’ Malcolm did as he had been directed. ‘You need to learn how to hide your emotions more, Malcolm.’

‘Sir?’ He tried to deny it but Adam wasn’t going to have any of that.

‘As soon as I told Seamus and Chris about the road trip next week your hatred became palpable.’ Adam sat back. ‘Get it out.’

Malcolm drew in a deep breath and was about to go on a rant but then he let his breath out. ‘Cause and effect.’

‘Yes.’ Adam nodded. ‘Until you’re in my seat, you have to remember what you’re doing and why you’re doing it.’

‘How long do I have to fucking pay for that shitshow from Donald?’

‘That ‘shitshow’ is not going to go away until the other half of it is gone.’ 

‘So I get to slog it out in the muck until his nibs there finally announces his retirement?’

‘You got it, Malcolm. His nibs is going to keep you shut out of his immediate circle. But,’ Adam lifted a finger to keep Malcolm silent for the moment. ‘I know you hate it and I know it gets under your skin every time Seamus gets the ‘plum’ jobs but what you need to understand is that despite that ‘shitshow’ you are still here in this office doing the job you are best at.’

‘I could be doing a fucking hell of a lot more if that dried up twat of a Minister would get over his grudge.’

‘I’m not debating that point. You need to get past your grudge.’

‘But..’ 

‘Get over it, Malcolm. It’s been festering for months now. You are the best man I’ve ever worked with that can get the press on point with details when it comes to our press releases. When you draw up the drafts for the Minister’s speeches there’s very little for me to rework to make it ready for him to present to the public. But as long as you hold on to your grudge you will get nowhere else until he retires.’

‘And as long as he holds onto his bent nose he’s still not going to have me at his side. I fucking bailed him out in Newcastle. Don’t think I didn’t hear the whispers after that if it hadn’t been for that he could have found himself under investigation along with Donald.’

‘Do you listen to the other whispers too?’

‘I listen to whatever fucking whispers I can. It’s how this fucking government runs.’

‘At least you’ve learned that lesson already. Listen to some of the whispers closer though. That’s what you’re going to do this next week.’ Adam opened his desk drawer and pulled out a folder and handed it to Malcolm. ‘These are articles that have popped up in the past two weeks in very small papers. They aren’t just to do with this department. There is one thing in common though.’

Malcolm picked it up and began flipping through the cut out articles. After scanning them quickly, Malcolm had to go back through them more slowly. ‘I know I’m not really into all the figures that the other departments play with but I do follow the budgetary numbers and some of these are not lining up at all. This transport figure is at least 50k off. It’s giving the impression that road infrastructure package is going to go over budget in less than three months but that’s not at all what the last official figures were. What the fuck is happening here?’

‘Whispers help the government but they can also hurt. These are hurting the government. Are you up to finding out where it’s coming from?’

Malcolm looked at Adam, the impact of what he was being asked to do sinking into him. ‘You want me to find the next Donald?’

‘I want you to find the current Donald. There’s always going to be Donalds. It’s about limiting them or using them to our own advantage. These are not to our advantage.’

Malcolm flipped through the articles. ‘This isn’t just for this department is it?’

‘No.’

‘Is this coming from Number 10?’

‘Not that high up.’ Adam said. ‘Yet.’

‘Fuck me.’ Malcolm sat back and rubbed at his face. ‘Why me?’

‘You want this chair?’

‘You fucking know I do.’

‘Then you have to tackle this and do it without getting burned yourself. You got singed by the fire you started with Donald. Can you manage it this time without even feeling any heat?’

Malcolm got up, grabbing the folder. ‘I’m going to do this and come out the other end looking like the pristine fucking ice sculpture that the Queen would be impressed enough to have on her table.’

Adam nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days later, Malcolm sat at his desk with all of the articles Adam had given him that had questionable data in them. He’d been poring over them constantly. Gloria had even told him off for bringing them home with him to work on them over the weekend. Chewing on the end of his pen, Malcolm found his thoughts turning to Gloria until he smiled at the memory of her closing up the file folder and dragging him to the couch. 

‘Hey, Malcolm. Brought you a coffee.’ Dan arrived at the office with a carry out tray of coffees in his hand. ‘I hadn’t planned on stopping but did anyway. Hope you want it.’

‘I’d even take a fucking herbal tea right now.’ Malcolm grinned at his friend. ‘Thought you were going to be over at the records building all day?’

‘It’s quiet this week. With most of the Ministers off to different counties this week most of the other interns are playing it slack. Cuts down on waiting time for my records requests. How’s your task going?’

‘No where.’ Malcolm sighed as he took the offered coffee from Dan. ‘I’ve got all these fucking examples of bad data and nothing to link them all. It’s different departments, different days, even different reasons for having the data in the articles. I’m at a fucking loss.’ 

‘What is Adam after again with it?’

Malcolm bit his lip, wondering for a moment if he should talk to Dan about this and made a decision. ‘I trust you, Dan. More than anyone else I ever have in this fucked up world of the government. You know the shit that flowed after Donald got the kick in the ass?’

‘How could I forget. You never have said what actually happened in Newcastle but that’s up to you. I know what I heard was enough for me to know that what you did and how you got involved in it was something that had to be done.’

‘Well, this is bigger than that. This is a leak of data that is all wrong.’

‘Whoa,’ Dan sat down heavily. ‘Adam has you investigating leaks?’

‘On the quiet. Some of these are coming out of this Ministry.’

‘Let’s have a look at some of these then.’ Dan reached over to the folder but Malcolm held it back. 

‘This was dropped on my lap, Dan. Not yours.’

‘I’m your friend, Malc. I’ll help you out.’  
‘But if…’

‘What? If it bites back at us?’

‘Yeah. One thing for me to get fried if I do this wrong but I’m not going to ask you to get involved.’ Malcolm’s large hand splayed over the folder, holding it firmly.

‘It really winds up depending on who it is leaking doesn’t it?’ Dan asked pointedly. ‘If it’s just another intern then Adam will pat you on the head, give you a treat and say ‘good boy’ to you.’

‘And if it’s another aide and I mishandle it then he’ll be fucking putting me out of my misery career-wise.’ Malcolm grunted. ‘I don’t mind sharing the treats but I don’t want to be sharing the fucking over.’

‘Which is precisely why you’re my friend and not Seamus or Chris. Those two are the exact opposite. Now, let me have a look at these articles.’

‘Dan, are you sure?’

‘As you would say, very fucking sure.’ 

Malcolm laughed aloud at the sound of Dan actually cursing. 

Before long, the articles from the folder were spread out across both men’s desks. Malcolm had taken off his jacket and tie as the afternoon had dragged on. He had been reading out main points of each article for Dan to note down on his legal pad. He certainly couldn’t make sense of it at all. ‘There’s no one link to it all, Dan. I told you.’

‘No, there isn’t.’ Dan agreed and sat back in his chair. He kept reviewing his notes and then sat up. ‘Hold on, Malc. You said ONE link.’

‘Well, yeah. One link. Like one leaker.’

‘Wrong perspective, Malcolm. Look at this.’ Dan took a red pen and began to circle things on his note pad. ‘Look.’

He turned it around and Malcolm scanned it, his eyes drawn to the red circles. ‘There can’t be one leaker. There’s five different ministries being written about with bogus facts.’

‘Five ministries.’ Dan prompted.

‘Fuck me! You think there’s five leaks then?’

‘Possibly. If there’s one leak in each Minister’s office then it’s not going to be an aide. It would have to be interns. The aides aren’t going to be leaking at this level. This is all low level stats that is never going to make front page news.’ Dan scratched his head. ‘None of these are going to bring down the government at all.’

‘I’m tempted to call it amateurs trying to fucking hard to look good to someone.’

‘Again, that’s a possible theory.’ 

‘So, five different departments. Close to pointless stats being fucked with. Who the fuck gains from this bullshit?’ Malcolm asked aloud.

‘Quid pro quo.’ Dan said.

‘I just fucking said that.’

Dan just smiled. ‘What for who. We have the what. We need to find the who.’

‘No fucking shit.’ Malcolm grunted. ‘How the fuck do we find out who? These are fucking stats. These get spread around the office faster than an STD in a brothel with no condoms on hand.’

‘You’re wrong on that score, Malcolm.’ Dan pointed at him with his pen. He tapped his pad again. ‘The real stats are available to everyone. These are not the real stats. These are massaged.’

‘As if anyone with even a small fragment of an IQ point is ever going to leave a copy of any comms with messed up figures on their desk.’

‘Let’s start with the one we’ll know most.’ Dan rooted through the pile of articles. ‘Crap, Malcolm, this is a mess. Let’s sort these into piles for the different ministries.’ Once the articles had been arranged into piles, Dan grabbed the one for the Ministry of Education. ‘Here we go. This one was just from a week ago. You were the one running the numbers on the lunch budgets, Malcolm. What do you think about these numbers?’

Malcolm took the clipping from Dan and read it over slowly. ‘These have been pushed up by about 10%. The numbers aren’t huge but it’s there. Like one number off is all. There isn’t even any blowback in this from the press. It’s just a shrug off of here were the final numbers of the lunch budgets for the semester in all the south eastern counties in question. It’s not even the national figures. Do you have the other article with the national figure in it?’

‘Here,’ Dan handed it to him.

‘Look! The same bad data for the one area is here but all the other numbers are correct. The only difference on the national numbers from what I came up with are only off by that one area.’ Malcolm squinted at the numbers in distaste. ‘If you’re going to fuck the numbers why only the one area?

‘Wish I knew.’ Dan sat back in the same posture of defeat as Malcolm. ‘I had hoped I could help get you an answer today on this, Malcolm.’

‘Dan, you helped already. I wasn’t seeing the five Ministries and now we know that at least the numbers are minor fuck arounds. Just still no idea who.’

‘Let’s call it a night, Malcolm. Sleep on it and we’ll think it over more tomorrow.’

‘After you get your own shit done first, Dan.’

‘Of course.’ Dan helped tidy up the work and slipped his own jacket on. ‘Go home, Malcolm. Don’t think about it. Reset and clear your head. See what Gloria’s up to tonight.’

‘Leave Gloria out of this.’ Malcolm said automatically.

‘Gloria is good for you, Malcolm. You’ve gotten better, sharper, since you and her have gotten closer.’

Malcolm waved off his friend brusquely, trying to hide his blush.


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later, Malcolm was still stuck with trying to find out who was leaking any of the information. Dan hadn’t been around the day before so he had plowed through the other ministries involved and had found a total of 20 different pieces of incorrect information being published. The closest he had been able to narrow anything down had been to the five ministries and six different newspapers. It was all just small numbers though and that was driving him mad. Small differences in what actual numbers were versus what was included in the newspapers. 

Adam walked past later in the morning. ‘Good morning, Malcolm.’

‘Morning, sir.’ Malcolm didn’t even look up.

‘Progress?’

‘Not as much as I’d like.’ He admitted.

‘Monday morning at 9 am. That’s your deadline.’

‘I know, sir. Fucking hell, I know.’ Malcolm groaned under his breath as Adam left him to his own devices. ‘Bet you already fucking know who it is and you’re using this to test me. Bastard.’ 

Dan arrived just after lunch. ‘Sorry, Malcolm. No coffee today. Got talking to an old Uni friend and was almost late getting back to the office.’

‘No one here would have noticed you being late, Dan.’ Malcolm told him. ‘Except me. I can’t figure out where to go next with this, mate. The only link I can find between all of these is the fact that they are all just minor adjustments to numbers in end of year budget numbers. There’s nothing that raised any red flags anywhere. I even called over to the Labor, Immigration, Agriculture and Energy to see if they had noticed the same thing.’

‘What’d they all come back with?’

‘Fucking typos. Every single fucking one of them. It’s only wrong in the articles. That’s it.’

Dan raised an eyebrow. ‘Odd. Although, the errors are pretty small.’

‘Five different ministries, same level of errors and all from budget numbers. I don't’ buy it.’

‘No,’ Dan agreed. ‘I don’t either. Let’s look over the articles again.’

Malcolm handed one cluster over to Dan and then they both began looking them all over again. 

After an hour, Malcolm sat back and rubbed his eyes. ‘Still just the same. Only other thing I’m seeing is that they were all published within the last 30 days.’

‘Naturally, that’s when all the year end budgets were all due to be submitted to the records teams.’

Malcolm sat forward suddenly. ‘All of the final numbers were submitted on what? 

‘The first of the month.’

‘And it’s now 45 days later. What happens in 15 more days?’

‘The numbers will have passed through auditing and on to the Treasury for final balancing.’

‘And if there’s any differences then some of those monies get transferred to the Ministers.’ Malcolm looked hard at Dan. ‘If the Ministers are fucking the numbers at this level are they maybe siphoning money off for themselves? It’s not a lot but if the numbers given to the papers are what’s lodged at the records team and then fed off to the auditors..’

‘After the last time, I doubt the Minister would touch anything to do with budgets or monies.’  
Malcolm sighed. ‘Still need the who.’

Dan paused in thought. ‘What if the numbers that were submitted before the first were then corrected after to match what was printed in the papers? Someone will have had to submit a correction to the records.’

‘But that would have come to light already.’

‘No, corrections are just that. They don’t need approvals or sign offs. The other ministries all said they were typos.’

‘Fuck me. If that’s what they used to update the records and that's what’s going to the auditors then it’s only two weeks from adjustments being issued and that money goes to someone somewhere.’

Dan smiled at Malcolm though. ‘There is one thing they may have forgotten.’

‘What’s that?’

‘What happens anytime you request access to the records?’

‘You have to show your creds and sign in.’ Malcolm said, not thinking of it seriously at first. ‘FUCK! There’ll be records of who accessed the records to make the ‘corrections’!’

‘And that may be the answer to the who!’

‘Fucking fuck me, Dan. You are an absolute star.’ Malcolm got up and pulled on his jacket. ‘I owe you a big one, Dan. I’m not going to pretend that we’ll come out looking like fucking heros on this but I will never forget this, mate.’

‘Go get them, Malcolm.’ Dan grinned and tidied up the articles as Malcolm left the office.

An hour later, Malcolm was standing at the front desk to the records department. He had to explain to the desk manager what he was looking for without really explaining why but he did eventually get the log reports for the past 30 days. 

Sitting at a large table with the logs in front of him, Malcolm was slowly working through them and making notes besides the dates of all the article dates he had with him. It took him some time to get through it all but, after a few hard glares at the desk manager who wanted his logs back, Malcolm finally had all the names he needed.

The pattern that he saw on his notepad was obvious to him. Top of the list was Chris’s name. He knew more by name than he did personally the four other names. They were all at the same level as Chris. All interns but none of them were the top dog in their respective ministries. It wasn’t exactly smoking guns but it helped him understand a bit more of what could be going on. Notes in hand, Malcolm left the records department and headed home.


	24. Chapter 24

‘I’m sorry, Malcolm, the director has asked everyone to come to the theatre for another rehearsal. I’m not going to be able to come by for dinner tonight.’ Gloria was apologetic.

‘Tomorrow then?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Probably not. We’ve got opening night on Saturday. You’re coming for that, right?’

‘Of course I am, love.’ Malcolm reassured her. ‘Give me a call later when you’re done. If it’s not too late..’

‘I’ll call but this is likely going to be all evening at least.’

‘Got it. Call me whenever you can.’ 

‘Love you, Malcolm.’ Gloria blew him a kiss over the phone.

‘Love you too, Gloria.’ Malcolm hung up the phone and slouched back on his couch. He had been counting on a night with his girlfriend to help clear his head. Now he faced being alone and stewing over things. He turned on the television and scanned through the channels for about 30 minutes before he gave up and snapped it off. ‘Fuck this.’ 

Grabbing the phone he dialled the number for the Seminary where Jamie was studying. ‘They are observing prayers at the moment. You can call back in twenty minutes.’ 

He spent the time making some tea and getting ready for bed. Calling back he finally got hold of Jamie. ‘Fucking hell, Jamie. You’re harder to get hold of than the PM.’

‘Malcolm, I adhere to the prayer schedules here. I did tell you the timetable before.’

‘I got more than enough on my mind right now Jamie than to keep track of when you’re on your knees.’

Jamie laughed. ‘Why is it that you can make prayer sound rude.’

‘It’s a gift.’ Malcolm shot back. ‘How have you been?’

‘I’m doing well. You?’

‘Have had better weeks. Getting my balls tugged hard at the office.’

‘Oh? Need to talk it out?’

‘Not sure if it’s about talking it out just.. Don’t want to be left to my own thoughts right now.’

‘Another case of can’t talk details but frustrated?’

‘That’s about it. I’ve been given a task of investigating some numbers. Some of those numbers are shaking out some rotten fruit.’

‘If there’s rotten fruit then you have to do what’s right, Malcolm.’

‘Last time I did that I got my own ass knocked back a peg or five.’ Malcolm was disgruntled. ‘If I get kicked again my balls will be as shriveled up as yours, Jamie.’ 

‘Then make sure you don't’ get kicked back. What exactly do you have to do?’

‘I was told to find out where the numbers were going wrong.’

‘And have you found that out?’

Malcolm thought for a moment. ‘I have strong leads but no proof really.’

‘You weren’t asked for proof just where things were going wrong.’

‘True.’ Malcolm agreed. ‘But my boss would expect names.’

‘Do you have names.’

‘Yeah.’

‘If you’re not being asked for proof but just lines of investigation then you should be fine.’

‘This is politics, Jamie. Just having names in the headlight can get you close to being fucked over by higher ups.’ 

‘Go with it then. Work with your boss.’

‘That’s about all I can do in the end. Unless I find a smoking gun tomorrow it’s just going to be allegations and hints in the end.’  
‘You can always apply to join me here in the seminary,’ Jamie teased.

‘Go fuck yourself!’ Malcolm snapped back with a laugh. ‘No way could I ever stop cursing or fucking.’

Jamie laughed. ‘At least one of us grew up.’

‘No, you just grew weird.’ Malcolm teased back. ‘They do let you wank off right?’

‘Malcolm!’ Jamie’s blushing was obvious. 

Malcolm howled with laughter. ‘Too easy with you mate. Any time you want to give up the priesthood you know where to find me. I’m sure one of Gloria’s single lady friends would be more than up to helping you out.’

‘Stop it.’ Jamie told him. ‘How is it going with Gloria and you? You mentioned her last time we talked but nothing in depth.’

It was Malcolm’s turn to blush now at his friend’s questioning. ‘She’s good.’

‘Sounds like she’s good for you judging from how your voice just changed.’ Jamie smiled. ‘Seriously, how are you two doing?’

‘Honestly, mate. I wanted to talk to her tonight not you but she was busy.’

‘That’s getting serious then. She moved in with you yet?’

‘Wish she would but she hasn’t yet.’

‘You talk to her about it though?’

‘Hinted at it. She spends most weekends with me now.’

‘I think you need to think about doing more than just hinting at it Malcolm.’ Jamie got a bit more serious now. ‘I know you, old friend. You need more than just work and I’m not there to be your release anymore. Gloria is helping you, isn’t she?’

‘Fuck, Jamie. I didn’t want a therapy session tonight.’

‘Yes you did. That’s why you called me. Answer my question.’

Malcolm sighed, ‘I look forward to our time together. Most mornings I wake up and wish she was with me now.’  
‘Ask her then. Just ask outright and no subtle hints.’ Jamie told him. 

‘But if she does move in how is she going to take it when I either talk about work or when I absolutely can’t talk about work.’

‘You are begging for imaginary trouble, Malcolm. Have faith in your heart at least.’

‘Faith?’ Malcolm made a face. ‘Faith can rip your heart out.’

‘Of course it can, Malcolm. Dont’ focus on the ‘what if’ just focus on the joy and love you can share with her.’

‘And when my heart gets ripped out?’

‘IF, Malcolm, IF.’ Jamie reminded him. ‘I’ll be there no matter what as your friend.’

‘Better be.’ Malcolm grunted. 

There was a voice in the background on Jamie’s side. ‘Have to go now, Malcolm. Lights out time.’

‘Talk to you later, mate.’ 

‘God bless you, Malcolm.’


	25. Chapter 25

‘You’re in early, Malcolm.’ Dan got to the office at his usual time to see Malcolm at his desk with the folder of articles open on his desk with a scattering of notes on them. ‘Any progress?’

‘I don’t know.’ Malcolm ran his hands through his hair, spiking it up messily. ‘I’ve been trying to figure out where the money goes. It’s obviously fucking up the numbers on the budgets which leaves spare money floating out there somewhere. That has to be the reason why this is being done, right?’

Dan took off his overcoat and sat down beside Malcolm. ‘That’s usually what motivates people to do things that aren’t necessarily legal. So the question is cui bono.’

‘No shit.’ Malcolm handed Dan a page with a rough diagram on it. ‘I got 5 departments and 5 names but nothing linking any of them except for these dodgy numbers. None of these bastards that I know the names of have any way that I’ve been able to think of it to take advantage of the number fucking.’  
‘The only ones who write the cheques are in the treasury. Anyone on the list got connections in the treasury?’

‘None of them. I looked at that already.’

‘I don’t know enough about the other departments but we know that Chris and Seamus are pretty close friends.’

‘Wouldn’t really call them friends. They’re just using each other to get further.’

‘That’s pretty much what the definition of a friend is here in government.’ Dan chuckled. 

‘Makes us what? Boyfriends?’ Malcolm joked and then laughed at Dan’s blushing. ‘Teasing you, mate. But, let’s run with that thought. Chris is riding the train with Seamus and it’s Chris that massaged the numbers. What if it wasn’t his idea but Seamus?’

‘Then we have to ask who Seamus may know over at the treasury.’

Malcolm smirked. ‘Guess who’s not in the office at the moment.’ 

‘Malcolm? No! You can’t! That’s just…’ Dan clutched at Malcolm to stop him going over to Seamus’ desk. ‘Malcolm!’

Malcolm took a small penknife out of his pocket and flipped it open. ‘I’m not going to steal anything, Dan. But I do need to have a look at who’s in his address book.’

‘It’s just wrong, Malcolm.’ 

‘Then turn your back and don’t look.’ 

‘Malcolm!’ Dan shook his head and then turned around to not watch his friend easily pop the lock on desk drawer. 

Malcolm rummaged around and found a small address book. Pulling it out he scanned through the names. He recognized most of them, the ones he didn’t were all family connections judging by the last names. At the very back of the address book, with a number of blank pages between the last entry, Malcolm found a number and a first name only. ‘Interesting. Dan? 265 is the phone exchange for the treasury building isn’t?’

‘That exchange? It’s shared by the treasury and transport departments. Harold’s line is 2652477.’ Dan felt himself flush a bit and grateful for having his back to Malcolm.

‘You know anyone there by the name of Michael?’  
Dan’s curiosity began to get the better of him and he turned around. ‘There’s like five Michaels that work at transport alone. No last name?’

‘No, just Michael, 2658836.’

‘Not familiar with that one. I admit I really don’t get too involved with folks at the treasury.’

‘Who does.’ Malcolm added. ‘Those fuckers are way too nosy. Think Harold may know who Michael is at this line?’

‘Harold is just a runner.’

‘That makes him perfect then. He can run around and try to find out who Michael is that Seamus is talking too.’

‘Malcolm, it’s one thing for me to help you but I’m not going to have Harold get wrapped up in this.’

‘Fair enough. Can he get a directory for the building for me?’

Dan sighed. ‘I’m not going to ask Harold to do that but I can go have coffee in a bit with him and see if I can find one myself.’

‘Don’t get caught.’ Malcolm cautioned his friend.


	26. Chapter 26

For the remainder of that Thursday, Malcolm worked on writing up his findings so far on the dodgy numbers. It was hard for him to focus as he waited on Dan to return. If this ‘Michael’ that Seamus knew was in the treasury department and if the guy was able to siphon off the adjusted amounts then that’s the key to why the leaks were happening. 

Adam arrived at the office before Dan’s return. ‘Making progress, Tucker?’

‘Getting there.’ Malcolm muttered as he scratched out some of his notes and attempted to rewrite part of his work. ‘Can I ask you something, sir?’

‘Go on.’ Adam stood there a moment, waiting on Malcolm.

‘You’ve been an aide for going on ten years now. Was it just as bad when you were an intern?’

‘You mean with the stabbing in the back, the infighting, the lack of honesty?’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘It was worse. Not as many ‘committees’ to watch over the lot of us. Nothing like free rein to screw each other’s careers or the unknowing public. Amazing what a few inquests turned up that the public frown upon in general.’ Adam nodded at the notes on Malcolm’s desk. ‘Going to have this wrapped up on Monday morning? Need your report ready first thing.’

‘I’ll have it for you sir.’ Malcolm said confidently. Adam nodded and went into his office. 

Dan didn’t get back to the office until mid-afternoon. ‘I hate you, Malcolm.’ He whispered harshly and threw a directory onto the desk. ‘Harold is not happy with me.’

‘I’ll make it up to both of you once I’ve got this sorted out.’

‘If I still have a friend then.’

‘You will, Dan. Harold won’t give you up that easy.’ Malcolm assured his friend. ‘You’ve been friends with Harold long before I met you.’

‘And since I met you you’ve done nothing but land me into regular problems.’

‘And you’ve enjoyed every minute of those problems. Otherwise you’d be still buried up to your eyeballs in stats and records.’

‘Which I would be very happy to continue doing.’ Dan sat at his desk still scowling at Malcolm. 

Malcolm turned in his chair to face his friend. ‘Dan, look at me.’

‘What?’ 

‘I promise that nothing is going to come back to you on this. Anything falls out it’s on me. One hundred percent.’

‘Then do what Adam told you and don’t get burned this time.’ Dan snapped at him.

Malcolm sighed and went back to work. Dan would be upset with him for a bit but he knew he would get over it. Malcolm focused on his work for the rest of the day. He didn’t realize the time until Dan was getting up to put his jacket on. ‘Fuck, is it quitting time already?’

‘For me it is.’ Dan said, still sour from earlier. 

‘Dan?’

‘This had better have been worth it, Malcolm.’

Malcolm took a deep breath and set his pen down on the desk. ‘If it turns out that there’s someone skimming off the budget for their own pocket and what we do means they get stopped, would that be worth it?’

‘If it catches a thief, yes. But are they a thief?’ 

Biting his lip a moment, Malcolm looked at his notes. ‘I’m going to ask around about two of the names I found in the directory. That’s going to be the next step on the path. One of them has been in touch with Seamus and it’s no secret that Seamus and Chris are good friends.’

‘And if it isn’t that at all?’

‘Then I hold up my hands in defeat and take whatever I deserve from you and from Adam.’ 

‘And Harold.’ Dan pointed out.

‘And Harold.’ Malcolm agreed and watched his friend leave the office. 

Minutes later, it was Adam leaving the office with just a nod to Malcolm. He could go home and relax but Malcolm knew he wouldn’t. What he could do was do a bit of a sniff round the rumour mills to see what he could find out about the two Michaels listed in the treasury department directory he’d got hold of through Harold. Alone in the office, Malcolm picked up the phone and started to make some calls to people he knew. 

An hour and five calls later he had been passed on finally to a security guard who was just clocking on for the late shift. It was that conversation that gave Malcolm the biggest clue yet. Out of the names he had turned up so far in relation to the dodgy numbers all but Chris had signed in for a meeting late in the evening three days after the last of the press releases had occurred with one of the Michaels from the the directory. Instead of Chris attending the meeting it had been Seamus. 

‘Still no fucking proof.’ Malcolm muttered aloud. Moments later though Malcolm sat up straight ‘Check req! If the money was skimmed off it would have to wind up as a cheque drawn up for someone and cashed. Have to see if I can get that tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

Monday morning, Malcolm emerged from Adam’s office with a flat look on his face. He had gone over the details of his report with Adam on Friday and that morning he had expected it only to be a recap and formal presentation of it. He had not expected that the top aide from the treasury would be there as well. Both Adam and the treasury man had already been in Adam’s office. Both senior men had kept their demeanours steady and unreadable to leave Malcolm guessing as to what they were thinking and what the fallout would be. For now, he was back at his desk with another job to prep a press release for an upcoming event. 

Dan was at his desk, happily working on some stats research he’d been given to do. Malcolm’s questioning look to him was met with a slight nod and smile. That was a relief to Malcolm knowing that his friendship with Dan was still solid. He would definitely have to do something for both Dan and Harold for their help. 

‘Hey, slacker.’ Seamus finally arrived at the office with Chris following him. 

‘Did you let your dog piss on the lamp post before coming in?’ Malcolm shot back. ‘There’s enough shit clinging to your shoes as it is without his piss adding to the stench.’

Seamus grinned. ‘I should have brought you back some air freshener from our road trip last week. All the stale sweat in the office must have built up.’

‘That’s the smell of people actually working.’ Malcolm shot back.

‘Seamus. Chris. My office.’ Adam’s summoning of the two men to his office cut off any further insults.

There was another quick look between Malcolm and Dan before they both went back to work and ignored what was going on behind closed doors.

Two security guards came into the office thirty minutes later. They each went to one of the desks, quietly emptied them of any personal belongings into small empty boxes. Once that was done the guards went to Adam’s office door and stood there, stony faced and silent. 

Then the office door opened and the two younger men exited, both of them pale. The security guards were quick to catch their arms and lead them away. The two men were given only enough time to pick up their boxes of personal belongings and then escorted from the building. 

Dan and Malcolm paused in their work only to watch the two men get escorted out. It was another hour before Adam emerged from his office with his treasury counterpart. They shook hands and the treasury man left. The phone rang on Dan’s desk and he picked it up. Malcolm could hear the frantic voice on the other end of the line. Malcolm’s phone rang as well but Adam gestured for him to join Adam in his office. 

‘Right, Tucker. You’re going to be kept jumping now. Dan is going to be our in office man to prep the releases. I’ll be busier with the television appearances. I’m going to talk to the Minister and start leveraging you for the radio shows.’

‘Of course, sir.’ Malcolm nodded. 

‘You realize that I’ve just skewered any plans for you on Sunday mornings?’

‘I know, sir. It’s nothing new for me, sir.’

Adam nodded. He closed the folder that held Malcolm’s report in it. Holding it up a moment, he looked hard at Malcolm for a moment. ‘Good work on this Malcolm. Going forward, I want you to come to me with anything you see may be out of the norm. What this was is what we have to guard against.’

‘Or use for the right reasons.’

Adam arched an eyebrow.

‘It was all about the numbers. Those numbers were subtle enough to escape notice almost. I’d almost say that if the situation had been different and that money was going to other things that were more legitimate.’

Adam’s eyes narrowed. ‘It’s a fine line Malcolm between legitimate and illegitimate. That’s the knife edge you dance on when you think that way. You may balance on the edge for a long time but at some point the edge will cut you. For now, until you find yourself in a seat like mine, you’re going to do your job and if you see anything out of the norm you bring it to me. Got it?’

‘Got it.’


	28. Part 2

It was far too early but Malcolm was wide awake. It was going to be a big day at work today. The elections had shown a big shake up with a large number of older Ministers all retiring but the majority of them had been replaced with younger members of the Party. There were going to be a lot of new Ministers taking up their new roles and that also meant a lot of the interns could get shuffled about too. 

In the dark, Malcolm got himself disentangled from Gloria. Pulling on a pair of boxers, he got up and went to the small kitchen. Leaning against the counter, he waited for the kettle to boil. He mulled over what he would do later. It was almost guaranteed, judging by the last conversation he had with Adam, that Malcolm was going to be heading out of the Education department. The incoming Minister had learned about Malcolm’s role in Donald’s downfall and wanted a clean sweep. Even Dan was moving. 

He smiled about that. Dan had been absolutely thrilled to learn that he’d been accepted in the records department. Not only was it a non-Party position but it also meant his friend would be exactly where he wanted to be, buried amongst records and stats. 

Malcolm caught the kettle before it got to whistling too loudly and made his tea. 

‘Come back to bed, Malcolm.’ Gloria was tightening the belt of her dressing gown as she came into the kitchen. She was still more asleep than awake. 

‘Couldn’t sleep. Sorry if I woke you, love.’ 

Gloria came over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. ‘Worried?’

‘A little.’ Malcolm admitted. ‘I could as easily be demoted as promoted.’

‘After all the praise you got from Adam before he left on Friday?’ Gloria rested her head on his shoulder. ‘He has the ears of some pretty high up men behind the scenes.’

‘He does but it’s no guarantee of anything regarding me.’

Gloria gave him a little smack on his stomach with her hand. ‘You’ve been his bulldog for the past 2 years now. How many times have you given him exactly what he needed to get things done.’ She turned him around to face her, looking into his eyes. ‘You are one of the best.’

Malcolm rested his arms on her shoulders, hugging her lightly. ‘I give it my all that’s all I can do. Just like I give you my all.’ He bent to kiss her softly and felt her resting closer against him.

‘I’m going back to bed. I have a late night tonight with the latest play opening.’

‘I’ll do my best to be quiet then.’ 

Hours later, Malcolm was dressed and, with a kiss for Gloria before he left, making his way to the office. He normally enjoyed the walk to work. It gave him time to clear his head and think things through that he had to get done that day. Today though he found his guts in a turmoil. There was nothing in Adam’s conversations with him that would have left Malcolm thinking he was going to be demoted but there was also nothing to lead him to think he was assured of going up the ladder.

Even if all he got was a senior intern position in a more notable department, Malcolm would be happy with that. It would still be going up. 

Arriving at the office Malcolm was handed a message to go to the human resources office for the party at Richmond Place. Not a surprise to him at all when he was expecting to be moved to a new department. 

‘Mr. Tucker. Please, come in.’ The older gentleman ushered him in.

‘Thank you, Mr. Smythe.’ Malcolm stepped into the office and sat down.

A thick file was on the human resources manager’s desk and the older man sat down to thumb through it slowly. ‘Malcolm Tucker. You’ve been employed here for six years now. Interning most recently at Education.’ An eyebrow arched slightly. ‘Made a bit of a name for yourself.’

‘A good name I would say.’ Malcolm stated confidently. The response was a non-committal grunt.

‘Glowing review from Adam. Douglas had made some strong comments as well in your file.’ Mr. Smythe sat back and looked directly at Malcolm. ‘Where do you see your strengths?’

‘I would say that I communicate very well. I solve any problems I come across and accomplish any task that I’m assigned. I don’t hold back if I see something wrong. I’ll butt heads with anyone if I know they’re proposing I do anything counter to the government’s success. I get things done.’

Mr. Smythe sat there silently. 

Malcolm continued, ‘I want to do whatever I can to help the government.’

‘As an intern you have been essentially a civil servant. Do you want to do more than just be a civil servant?’

‘Of course I do. I see what the aides accomplish. What they do for the ministers to get policies in motion. I can be more than just a proofreader or a gopher. I can get journalists to publish articles that get the story out right.’

‘That was mentioned in the reviews in your file.’ He flipped to another page in the file. ‘Going up that next step would mean a closer involvement with the Party. That would mean the potential of being scaled back if the Party fails and becomes the opposition.’

‘I know the risk.’ Malcolm was firm in his tone. ‘I know what the payoff would be as well.’

‘And that payoff is?’ Mr Smythe encouraged him to continue.

‘The payoff is getting what our elected Ministers got voted in for enacted, get it moving so that the population gets what they voted for too. I want to do my part to see that all happen.’

‘Would you ever consider running for an elected position yourself?’ 

‘At this time, no.’ 

‘Why not?’

‘I’m not the one who’s going to be able to sell an idea, I’m the one who can get it to work.’

‘Is that what you see the elected officials role as?’

‘Yes, they’re the public image. The voices. The Party directs the policy. I want to make the policies come to life.’

‘It requires a substantial commitment. You’ve seen the aides in action up till now but you still only clock out at five.’

Malcolm laughed. ‘Clock out at five? Most of the interns do that but I’ll stay when I need to if something has to be done.’

‘You know the requirement to pay Party dues if you agree to move on as an aide? You’ll become a voting member as well.’

‘I know.’ 

Mr. Smythe handed over a stapled together cluster of pages to Malcolm. ‘This is the Party Membership paperwork. We are willing to offer you a junior aide’s position in the Ministry of Agriculture upon verification of your Party Membership and payment of dues.’

Malcolm took the pages from Mr. Smythe. Junior aide. He bit back his disappointment at the entry level position and at the Agriculture department. He had to start somewhere though in the Party and it wouldn’t be a civil contract anymore. Risky but a lot more opportunity. ‘I accept.’

‘Welcome to the Party, Mr. Tucker.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Smythe.’


	29. Chapter 29

Malcolm arrived home to his flat. ‘Gloria?’ He called out her name as he kicked off his shoes. ‘Gloria?’ He called out again. Maybe she wasn’t here, he thought. There were still the odd nights when she stayed at her friends’ place after a late night at the theatre. He couldn’t recall if she were due to be at the theatre early today. Then, his face lit up when he heard the toilet flush and Gloria emerged from the washroom. 

‘Guess you didn’t hear me answer you?’ Gloria came over to him, slipping her arms around him to hug him. They kissed lightly .

‘No, didn’t hear a peep.’ Malcolm opted for a second kiss, more lingering than the first. ‘Thought you weren’t here.’

‘I’m here and dinner will be ready soon.’ Gloria smiled at him, a finger brushed through his short-cropped hair. ‘I miss the little curls of hair at the back of your neck.’

‘Have to look all proper now, love.’ Malcolm grinned widely. ‘Especially now.’

‘You got some news?’

‘I got accepted into the Party and I’m going to be posted as a junior aide to the Ministry of Agriculture.’

‘That sounds impressive.’ Gloria teased the hair on the back of his head. 

‘It is. You are no longer looking at someone who is a dead end civil servant. It is now in my best interests to keep the Party in power as that is going to ensure I get to rise up the ranks. No more contracts to be renewed. Long as I pay my dues, do my job and jump when they tell me how high, I will only be held back by my own desires and skills.’

Gloria cooed happily at the announcement. ‘That won’t take you long then. You’re going to go so very far, Malcolm.’ She kissed him properly and, dinner forgotten for the moment, they fell onto the battered couch in a tangle of legs and arms.

After rearranging their clothes, Gloria got their dinner as Malcolm set the table. ‘I’ve been thinking, Gloria.’

‘About?’

‘The flat.’

‘And?’ Gloria urged him to continue.

‘It’s small and it’s not in a great location for you getting to the theatre especially at night. Now that I’m making more and there’s your income we could maybe think about looking for a new place together.’

‘You sure you want to get involved with house shopping?’

‘I am.’

‘The couch doesn’t come.’ Gloria said flatly.  
‘I can’t leave the couch!’

‘You either leave it behind or I burn it.’ 

Malcolm pouted for a moment. ‘Fine, no couch.’

‘Smart man,’ Gloria kissed him on the cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

‘Hewitt speaking.’

‘Hewitt! How are you doing?’ Malcolm called his old ‘friend’ at the local papers.

‘Oh, it’s you. Here I thought I was going to get a real story.’

‘Hey hey, that’s no way to talk. Did I not give you the heads up on that inaccurate reporting? It got you a front page article did it not?’

‘A single front page article does not make you my only and most reliable source.’ Hewitt began to doodle on his memo pad. ‘Why are you calling, Tucker?’

‘I had an idea I wanted to run past you, Hewitt.’

‘You? An idea? You’re a civil servant grunt. Get a grasp of reality, Tucker.’

‘Guess you don’t follow the Party too closely then.’

‘I follow the government crap that impacts our readership. As most of our readers care more about who the next big unsigned performer is, I’m relegated to page eight if I’m lucky.’

‘You should think about moving then to another paper. Maybe one with a more political bent.’

‘Get to your point, Tucker.’

‘Fine, you do freelance don’t you?’

‘I float it first with my editor. If they’re not interested then I can push it elsewhere. What have you got?’

‘I need some information on a few politicians. It may or may not become a bigger thing.’

‘Using me to fish for dirt isn’t like you, Malcolm. Why’s a civil servant caring about the opposition.’

‘Because I’m not a civil servant anymore and I’m working on a fact finder for the Ag department.’

Hewitt howled with laughter. ‘You got moved to Ag? You get to look at how much shit gets spread on the fields instead of the Cabinet now?’

‘Fuck you very much,’ Malcolm growled. ‘Listen to me, Hewitt. You know I’m on the up and up and I know that you know how to get things done at the paper. If you work with me rather than against me, you’ll get information and the heads up on what’s going on from me. All I’m asking is for you to use a bit of that spare time you’ve got to get me some specific information and when I have a juicy bit of news for you I’ll feed it on to you.’

‘How juicy?’

‘This is Ag not the Treasury. I have the names of three of the older field reps that circulate round the fields talking to the farmers. I just want to make sure that they are actually doing that. Think that’s something you can sniff out?’

‘Travel patterns of ministerial aides? Yeah. That shouldn’t be too hard. What county?’

‘Devon, Somerset and Dorset. There’s one aide per county that’s supposed to be doing regular rounds to collect information on impacts of farming versus urban development. I just want to make sure they’re spending the right amount of time doing that.’

‘Got it. I’ll sniff it out.’ Hewitt made some notes. ‘I got a question for you, Tucker.’

‘What?’ 

‘One of my colleagues here thought he saw you at one of the local theatres a few weeks ago. You’re not the type I’d expect going to the local boards.’

‘I know someone and was attending one of their plays.’

‘Right, what’s her name?’

‘Crossing a line now, Hewitt.’

‘Come on, Tucker. If you’re going to be as big as you go on about then knowing who you got at home early on can be big news.’

‘Leave it as a job relation, Hewitt. I don’t want my private life becoming news. I’m not looking to be the face of the party.’

‘Just a hound dog?’

‘To start with. We have a deal?’

‘We’ve got a deal, Tucker.’


	31. Chapter 31

‘One year anniversary, Malcolm.’ Gloria set a mug of hot tea in front of him at the breakfast table.

‘One year? Can’t be. You moved in with me closer to two years ago. I know I can have my moments but I don’t forget anniversaries.’

‘Silly man,’ Gloria smiled at him and sat down beside him. ‘It’s been one year ago you were promoted to junior aide.’

‘Oh.’ Malcolm blinked a few times. ‘I never think of anniversaries for work. Way too often you get moved around too quick.’

‘Well, you have been there for a full year now. Don’t you get any sort of formal reviews?’

‘None that I’ve ever heard of.’ Malcolm gulped down his tea and got up for a second cup. ‘I know that every time I get a chance to sit down for a private conversation with my boss he’s always having me do more and more sensitive work. I’ve even been involved in writing some press releases from scratch rather than just the usual proofreading and paper pushing.’

‘I’m still surprised that you’ve not been offered something more at a more high profile department.’ 

‘It’ll happen, love. Just a matter of paying my dues until I get there.’ Malcolm sat back down. ‘I can’t see it being too long though. There’s a whole rank of aides that are up the next few steps on the ladder that are coming up for retirement. That’s when there will be a proper feeding frenzy amongst us youngsters.’

Gloria got up and stood behind Malcolm, bending over him to kiss the top of his head and drape her arms over his shoulders. ‘I know who I’d be betting my money on.’

His large hands found hers, kissing her hands. ‘Love, the faster I get up the ranks the bigger difference I can make.’

‘I know you’ll do it.’

‘I should get going.’

‘Don’t forget, there’s the end of season awards for the local theatres tonight. I’ll get your formal suit ready for you when you get home. You,’ She playfully punched him, ‘Need to be home on time tonight.’

‘I won’t forget, love.’ 

Malcolm’s day at the Ministry of Agriculture turned out to be fast paced and head spinning when the numbers that were being released about crop yields were crossed with stats that had been gathered about a handful of farms that were hit by some crop disease. ‘Fucking hell, David. Who the fuck screwed up these numbers?’ 

‘No clue, mate. We had just about every intern in the office racing around these past two days to run both reports. All it would take is one email sent to the wrong person for us to get this cocked up shit show.’

‘I didn’t fucking need this today.’ Malcolm rubbed at his eyes. ‘I can’t stay late tonight.’

‘No fucking way are you dumping this on me alone.’ David glared at Malcolm. ‘Just because the Minister and Charles think you shit gold doesn’t mean I’m going to get brassed.’

‘Didn’t say I wouldn’t help finish it up. I’ll come in early tomorrow to finish up what you don’t get done. The Minister doesn’t need the crop yields until the 1 pm press conference. The disease report isn’t due until next Monday. If the boss fondles your ball sac over it tell him I’ll take full responsibility for it tomorrow.’

‘On your nuts then.’ David said with a shrug.

Malcolm grabbed his jacket and left the office in a rush. He didn’t like taking the bus but he was running late and it would help him catch up on some time. His first cock up was not having the right change for the fare. He held one of the straps to steady himself as the bus lurched along the road towards his flat. The second cock up was that he wound up on a local bus rather than an express bus that wound up stopping at every damn corner. He kept glancing at his watch even as he fended off the jabs of umbrella handles from other riders. 

By the time the bus stopped at the end of his street, Malcolm had to jog to make up a few minutes. Sprinting up the flight of stairs to his flat, Malcolm was already loosening his tie. 

‘That’s cutting it very very close, Malcolm.’ Gloria was waiting on the couch for him. She was already dressed and made up for the awards ceremony that evening. ‘I’ve laid out your suit for you on the bed.’

‘I’m very, very sorry, love. The boss was pressuring me to get a report done for tomorrow. I’ll be going in early to get it done instead.’

‘Long as you don’t expect us to cut short our night out tonight.’ 

‘Course not, love.’ Malcolm was scrambling out of his rumpled clothes and into the black suit he used for formal occasions. It passed as a tuxedo for most people. He shrugged into the jacket and then went to his wardrobe to get his bowtie. In front of the mirror, he got it clipped on and made sure it was straight. The thought of when he could get fitted for a real tuxedo went through his mind once again but quickly pushed to the side with the list of other things he wanted to accomplish first.

‘Malcolm! We have to get going! Cab will be here in a few minutes.’

‘Coming, love.’ He quickly slicked back his hair into place. 

‘All set, love.’ Malcolm emerged.

Gloria smiled and rested her arms on his shoulders, leaning in for a soft kiss. ‘You are such a handsome man.’

‘And you,’ Malcolm began before kissing her in return. ‘Are the most beautiful woman in the world.’

A beeping car horn got their attention and they raced from the flat.


	32. Chapter 32

Malcolm was walking briskly along the streets on his way home from work. It had been almost two months since he had broached the subject of moving to a new place with Gloria and they still hadn’t had more than a few hours on Sunday mornings to look through the local listings. Trying to find a small place in a specific area of London was proving to be harder than he thought. He was too stubborn though to take Gloria’s suggestion for getting an estate agent to help them. Last thing he wanted, he admitted to himself, was someone else getting involved when he could spend the time with Gloria alone. 

His bag with work he wanted to accomplish that evening swung heavily on his shoulder, thumping against his side as he wove his way through the crowds. After a quick stop at the local shop to pick up some wine, Malcolm left the crowds behind and turned onto his own street. He hoped that Gloria wouldn’t be too mad at him for being an hour late getting home. Maybe he should start making a habit of going in earlier to the office so that he was home on time to be with her. She wasn’t a morning person anyway so it wouldn’t upset her if he was away when she was sleeping. 

‘Evening, love.’ Malcolm called out as he stepped in the door. ‘How’d rehearsals go today?’

‘The director stormed off in a fit.’ Gloria hugged him before scowling at his bag. ‘More work? They don’t pay you overtime, Malcolm.’

‘I know, I know.’ He set his bag onto the small table he had taken to using for his work. ‘It’s crazy stuff that comes up that I have to get done in a rush. It’s not every day.’

‘Seems like it almost is.’ 

‘Well, I’m going to start going in a bit earlier in the morning to get on top of things until all this shit settles down. That way I’ll have my evenings free expressly for you.’ He hugged her and went to kiss her but found her finger against his lips stopping him.

‘Don’t overdo it, Malcolm. Promise me that.’

‘I promise, Gloria. I won’t overdo it.’ He sealed his promise with a kiss. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that it would work for now. Malcolm silenced his internal voice and followed Gloria into the kitchen to finish making dinner.


	33. Chapter 33

It was a rare evening when Malcolm was at home alone. Gloria was at an evening rehearsal with the full theatre group which was closed to observers. They’d had a chance to have a relaxing dinner together at the flat before Gloria had had to go. Malcolm hugged her tight before she left.

‘Love you,’ He had told her with a smile.

‘And I love you too, Malcolm.’ Gloria had kissed him on the tip of his nose. ‘Don’t you dare be asleep when I get home.’

‘Not a chance, love.’ He had watched her head down the stairs before closing their door. 

There weren’t a lot of things to watch on television that night. One of the reasons he was at home that night was the Ministers being on a weeklong break. With no press releases or interviews going on, Malcolm had been given only a sparse amount of work that week. Glancing at the clock, Malcolm took a chance and picked up the phone, dialing Jamie.

‘This is Jamie.’ 

‘How’s the Scottish Pastor doing?’ Malcolm greeted his friend.

‘Malcolm! This is a pleasant surprise. How are you?’

‘Doing well, doing well. How’s the celibacy working out?’

Jamie tutted. ‘Quit that, Malcolm.’

‘Just say the word, mate, and I’ll run up there and help you escape the seminary.’

‘I am not in need of rescuing, Malcolm.’

‘Offer is there.’ Malcolm chuckled. 

‘I will remember that. Now, what do you have going on that’s got you calling me?’

‘Just a bit of downtime tonight. Gloria is off at a rehearsal and I’ve got no work to do. Fuck all on television.’

‘How is Gloria doing?’

‘She’s been doing amazing. Not quite getting lead roles but she’s been getting a lot of supporting roles. I try to go to see her whenever I can.’

‘Ah, Malcolm. You always try to be so grumpy and surly but Gloria has your heart held tight.’

‘Fucking hell, Jamie.’ Malcolm felt himself blush. ‘You trying to get me fucking confessing to you?’

‘I’m not your priest, Malcolm. I’m just your best friend.’

‘Yeah, you are. Can’t hide shit from you, can I?’

‘No, you can’t.’

‘It’s a bit overwhelming, Jamie.’ Malcolm confessed.

‘With Gloria?’

‘Yeah, I think it’s really starting to get serious with her. We’ve got our eyes on a house that’s in a great location right in London.’

‘A house? Nice. Whereabouts.’

‘It’s a 3 block walk to Number 10 and it’s close enough to a main street where there’s a bus route right to the theatre.’ Malcolm stretched his free arm back behind his head. ‘It’s not going to be cheap but her parents are willing to co-sign the mortgage and I have a good chunk of savings to put as a down payment.’

‘It is getting serious if you’re talking money with the parents. That savings you’re talking about, is that the money you got from your parents’ will?’

‘It is but when have house prices ever gone down in the middle of London? Plus I’ll be making a good wage now that I’m on the party.’

‘Sounds like you know what you’re doing and what you want.’

‘There is one other thing I’d want.’ Malcolm began.

‘What’s that?’

‘If I propose to Gloria, would you be able to officiate?’

‘Malcolm? Seriously? You want me to marry the two of you?’

‘Well, if Gloria says yes.’ 

‘I’m not a priest yet, Malcolm. I’ve got some time to go yet. It’s going to depend on when you’re going to pop the question.’

‘Not yet. I hope you’ll be able to, Jamie. You’re my best friend and I’d like it to be you but if not you’re definitely being my best man.’

‘That I can guarantee you, Malcolm!’


	34. Chapter 34

Dan walked beside Malcolm as they made their way to a local coffee shop for some lunch. ‘Rumours are swirling about you, Malcolm.’

‘I bet they are.’ Malcolm smirked. ‘Some people don’t like me right now.’

‘Seriously, Malcolm. You’re getting a reputation of being a nasty sort of bulldog.’

‘It’s not a rumour, Dan. I’m being told the same thing to my face.’

They sat down at a table and ordered before Dan picked up their conversation again. ‘Is it really what you want to be known as?’  
‘I don’t care what I’m known as. What I want is to get what needs to be done done when it needs to be done. The people calling me the bulldog are the ones who couldn’t get their fucking shit together and I’m getting it done.’

‘Aren’t you afraid that what you’re doing is going to see you fired?’

‘I’m in the fucking Party now, Dan. I don’t have some guaranteed contract like you. I’m running along a knife edge no matter what. It’s results that matter. Results that will see me succeed. I’m not planning on staying in a low profile ministry for my career. I have to show what I can get done if I’m going to move up.’

‘But to do it by threatening people?’

‘Come on, Dan. Do you really think what I’m doing is ‘threatening’?’ Malcolm scoffed at the idea. ‘I’m only telling people what they need to hear in a way that they’ll take it to heart.’

‘You told one of the press folks that if they didn’t run the story about the ag machinery rebates the way you want that you would see that their ballocks would be the first thing run through the new combine harvester to christen it.’

‘That’s a good thing. Imagine the headlines ‘From seed to harvest - rebates help farmers’.’ Malcolm chuckled.

‘That’s disgusting.’ Dan scowled.

‘As if anyone takes me serious.’

‘They do, Malcolm. More than you think. When was the last time you had one of your ‘requests’ denied.’

Malcolm shrugged, ‘As I said, Dan, it’s about results and making things run the right way.’

Dan looked at his friend with concern, ‘I hope it doesn’t come back to burn you in the end.’

‘It may one day but that’s in the future and it may never happen. I’m willing to take that risk until then.’


	35. Chapter 35

‘Welcome home, love.’ Malcolm opened the door to their new home for Gloria. ‘It’s officially ours now.’ 

‘It really is ours, isn’t it.’ Gloria smiled broadly as she stepped into the house. It had been a long process of finding the right house and negotiating the price down as far as they could. Her parents had helped with some of the down payment but ultimately it had been the entirety of Malcolm’s savings and his regular earnings that had got them the house. Gloria’s earnings at the theatre were too irregular for them to be factored into the finances so they had agreed to leave all the documents in Malcolm’s name alone. 

‘It is, my love. It is. We have a blank slate to make it all ours.’ Malcolm turned to her, smiling. ‘There is just one other thing that I need to ask you though.’

‘I’m sure we can find time to go furniture shopping together.’ Gloria said, anticipating what he would ask her but her mouth fell open as Malcolm dropped to one knee and pulled a ring box from his trouser pocket.

‘Gloria, my dearest love, I want not only this house to be ours together but our lives as well. Will you marry me?’

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ Gloria gasped, her hands clasped to her chest. ‘I.. oh my… ‘ 

‘Please, Gloria? I love you to stars and back.’ He waited on her answer, his hand uncharacteristically shaking.

‘Of course, Malcolm! Oh yes indeed I will marry you!’ 

Malcolm got up and slipped the ring onto her finger before he hugged her close, kissing her passionately. ‘I can never picture my life without you now, love.’

Gloria gazed into his eyes, smiling at the welling of tears in his eyes. She reached up to brush the tears away for him then let her hands rest on his cheeks. ‘You are everything to me, Malcolm. Everything.’

‘It was crazy of me but I was afraid you’d say no.’ Malcolm admitted.

‘I could never say no to you Malcolm.’ Gloria kissed him again. ‘You do realise that not only do we have to get shopping for furniture but we’ll have to start planning the wedding too.’

‘Love, I am more than willing to do all that with you.’


	36. Chapter 36

‘You popped the question?’ Jamie couldn’t hide his excitement for his old friend. ‘You are going to get married? To Gloria?’

‘I am.’ Malcolm found himself getting choked up again at the thought of marrying Gloria. ‘She said yes, Jamie! I’m going to marry my love.’

‘Oh, man. Malcolm, I never thought I’d ever see the day that you’d fall so hard for a woman that you’d actually propose.’

‘I did. It’s crazy. I never thought it would feel this way.’ Malcolm sighed happily. ‘You are going to make it down to be my best man right? We’ve set the date for the fall break that way we can go away right after and I won’t have to worry about getting fucked over by some last minute bullshit here at the office.’

‘I will indeed. I’ve already submitted my request to be absent the week before and after. My counselor is concerned about me coming to London. He thinks I’ll be too tempted but I told him flat out that I’m not going to miss your wedding for anything.’

‘I really appreciate that, Jamie. You not being there would just be too odd. I should get back to work. Have to put the finishing touches on a press release for tomorrow.’ Malcolm hung up the phone just as the others in the office came back from lunch. It was hard but he got his head back into the game and got to work once more.


	37. Chapter 37

‘Stop fidgeting,’ Jamie told Malcolm off yet again. ‘If you touch that bowtie one more time I’ll have to break your fingers. Do you think Gloria would like you trying to put the ring on her finger with yours in splints?’

‘It’s not straight though.’ Malcolm stared at his reflection, his hands going to the black bowtie once more. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. Gloria had had him try on a multitude of different suits thinking that they just had to find the right white tuxedo but each one had been deemed wrong for one reason or another. 

‘Why does a white tuxedo not look good on you, Malcolm?’ Gloria had asked in frustration.

‘I’m from Glasgow love. I have pale enough skin I guess.’ Malcolm had shrugged. ‘Black is just fine though. Means you’ll stand out more in your white dress. Plus I can just buy the tux and use it in future for work.’

‘This is not about being practical.’ Gloria had reminded him.

‘Sorry, love. Can’t help it.’ 

‘OW!’ Malcolm’s memories were sharply cut off by the pain on his knuckles.

‘Told you.’ Jamie tugged him away from the mirror. ‘The tie is as straight as it will ever be so stop toying with it.’

‘You didn’t have to fucking hurt me.’ Malcolm shook his hand trying to ease the pain. 

‘Apparently I did.’ Jamie began to pick stray hairs off Malcolm’s tux. ‘You are hopeless.’

‘I’d rather be fucking twisting the balls off a reporter right now.’ 

‘Stop thinking of work. Gloria would kill you if she heard you say that now.’

‘Can't help it, mate. I’m fucking nervous as hell.’

‘You’re getting married, it’s supposed to make you nervous. That’s why I’ve got the ring and you don’t.’ Jamie gave Malcolm’s collar a gentle tug and then smiled at him. ‘You’re all set. Now, don’t touch or I’ll smack you again.’

Dan came into the room. ‘Car’s waiting for us. Looking good, Malcolm.’ 

‘Have I missed anything at all? Forgotten anything?’ Malcolm looked at himself in the mirror then at his friends. 

‘The only thing you’ve forgotten at this stage, Malcolm, is your nerves. Come on.’ Jamie took one arm and Dan the other to lead him from the hotel room to the car. 

An hour later, Malcolm stood on the dais with Jamie beside him as his best man. The celebrant waited patiently to wed the couple. It wasn’t a large room nor was there a large number of people attending the wedding. Dan and his partner, a few others from the office were there as well. Malcolm knew they were there really for the food and drink after. On the other side of the aisle was Gloria’s mother and her friends. There were also a number of people from her theatre group. Again, just there for the free food most likely. 

‘When is she going to get here?’ Malcolm hissed to Jamie. 

‘You’re fidgeting again. Do I need to…’ Jamie threatened a quick twist gesture of his fingers.

‘I want to get this going.’

‘Try to enjoy the moment, Malcolm.’

‘I wish we could have just had a quick signing of the register and move on.’

Jamie chuckled. ‘Never did like the spotlight, did you, mate?’

‘No.’ Malcolm tugged at his bowtie and then dropped his hand at the look he got from his friend. 

Finally, the door opened and Gloria stood there with her hand resting on her father’s arm. Soft music played as she walked slowly towards the aisle. Her shimmering, cream dress flowed around her making Malcolm’s heart hammer in his chest. Her hair had been adorned with small flowers and all he could think of was running his fingers through her hair, holding her close to him. 

Gloria’s father helped her step up to the altar and released her to stand on her own. 

‘We are gathered together today…’ The celebrant began the ceremony and Malcolm’s thoughts focused on the process. This had been so much easier in rehearsals, Malcolm decided. Why is it so hard to remember his lines? Fucking hell, he thought, I’m acting like some newly elected minister who doesn’t even know how to piss properly. 

Jamie handed Malcolm the ring but had to catch it again quickly as Malcolm’s hand shook from nerves. Malcolm, embarassed, had to take a deep breath and focus on steadying his hand. Gently taking Gloria’s hand in his, Malcolm gazed into her eyes. ‘With this ring I bind myself to you, promising my soul to you forever.’ 

‘I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.’

The moment came and Malcolm smiled as he looked at Gloria. ‘I love you, Gloria. With all my heart.’

‘Malcolm, I love you, too.’ Her voice, so soft and gentle, helped calm his crazy nerves.

Bending close, his fingers holding her face gently, Malcolm pressed his lips to hers to kiss her and seal their marriage. The applause of the gathered friends and family were a distant noise as the couple were lost in their moment of intimacy. It took Jamie muttering about them getting a room to finish off in to break them out of the spell. 

The reception was a blur for Malcolm. He sat close to Gloria, an arm around her protectively throughout the speeches and the meal. They barely sat during the dancing with Malcolm, good naturedly but grudgingly letting go of Gloria long enough for her father to dance with her. 

‘Congratulations, Malcolm.’ Jamie raised a glass to his friend as they watched Gloria and her father dance. ‘I still can’t believe it but you two are like the perfect couple.’

Malcolm beamed but blushed slightly as well. ‘I love her so much, Jamie. I still can’t believe that she said yes. She’s just so beautiful.’

‘It’s obvious that she loves you just as much, Malcolm. Makes me realize what love really means for most people.’

‘Well, you love God. That’s pretty different from what I feel for Gloria.’

‘It is.’ Jamie agreed as he stared off into the distance. Malcolm didn’t notice his friend’s look or the tone in his words as Gloria’s dance with her father ended and he was standing up to take her in his arms again. Then, it was time for another round of speeches and toasts before the reception moved from formal speeches to a more relaxed atmosphere of drinking and celebrating.


	38. Chapter 38

‘It’s been awhile since we last talked, Malcolm.’ Adam, no longer the aide for the Minister of Education, sat in his office at Number 10. As Malcolm had been working away as one of the aides for the Minister of Agriculture, Adam had moved to the Prime Minister’s Office to oversee the large group of junior aides that did whatever was required of the Office at a moment’s notice. They were often referred to as grunts by anyone outside of the PM’s office with a heavy hint of jealousy that it wasn’t themselves in that pool. 

‘It has, sir. Can I hope that you’re going to assign me to the grunt team now?’

Adam chuckled briefly. ‘No, Malcolm. You’re no grunt.’ His hands opened a folder on his desk. ‘I got a progress report from Ag today.’

Malcolm stiffened slightly. ‘About the press release fuck up?’

‘Indeed.’ Adam glanced over the report then at Malcolm. ‘It’s hinted that you were a bit abrupt with the senior aide.’

‘The ‘senior’ aide was the reason why there was the press release fuck up.’

‘Explain.’ Adam gestured for him to speak freely.

‘The press release was to be about the latest insecticide policies and how they would impact farmers. What the insecticide companies did was produce 2 sets of numbers. One that had a pro farmer-based bent and then a second one that was written up to put the public fears over insecticide use to rest. Both used the same fucking numbers but just catering to the different groups.’ Malcolm sat forward, confident in his view of the issue. ‘The Minister had taken the pro-farmer speech with him to the Post interview when he was to have brought the pro-public one. As if the Post were going to even understand the scientific shit in that speech. If he had given that speech, the Minister would have been asked questions that would have made the few IQ points he has in his head dry up faster than bollocks and blow away. When I had handed over the reports I had made it very clear to the senior aide which one was to be used for the Post interview. When I found out that the lackwit had given the Minister the wrong one I knew I had no chance in fucking hell to stop the Minister from starting with the wrong release.’

‘So, instead of talking to the senior aide you stole his phone and called the Post direct?’

‘I didn’t fucking steal his fucking phone.’ Malcolm rolled his eyes. ‘The senior aide barely remembers to put on fucking underwear let alone keep his phone with him. The phone was on his desk, charging. I needed to make a call to the Post so I used his phone.’

‘The report says that the Post thought they were talking the senior aide not a junior.’ Adam pointed out.

‘Yeah, not my fucking problem they can’t tell the difference between a Scottish accent and a ponce. Listen, Adam, I managed to get the right release over to the print team who reviewed it with the interviewer and pieced it together to make the Minister look like some perfumed floral arrangement that everyone could squee over. That’s the whole fucking point isn’t it?’

‘The Ag Minister did sign off on it.’ Adam agreed. ‘What he wasn’t happy about was how he got the wrong release to use.’

‘Then the Ag Minister can go and talk to his senior aide, maybe have a bit of a circle jerk and make things happy again. I covered their fucking asses for them.’ Malcolm sat back. ‘I thought the Education minister was a total fuck off, the Ag Minister may not be a drunk but he’s got less brains that’s for sure. If he doesn’t have a fucking page to read off he loses focus in moments.’

‘Malcolm, have you ever worked with anyone who you had good things to say about?’

‘You weren’t too bad. Donald was good as well until I found out the fucker was skimming the funds for his booze binges.’

‘Let’s re-phrase that. Any Ministers that you have good things to say about?’

‘Adam, being honest with you. They’re all fucking elected twats. They don’t have to do anything more than stroke the collective public cock until it spurts happily and they get voted in. It’s you and I and the grunts that get the fucking real work done.’

The folder on Adam’s desk was closed and the older man sat back in his chair, hands resting on his ample stomach. ‘Fair enough, Malcolm. You’ve been around long enough so you know how the machinery here works. You’re not refined enough yet to be a grunt.’

‘How am I not?’

‘You’re too obvious. Just because that is how the machinery works doesn’t mean you storm through it. I’ve had a think about how to help you grow and develop.’

‘How?’ Malcolm perked up.

‘There’s a backbencher who just got elected to replace Lord Spence who retired due to health.’

‘The one just outside Newcastle?’

‘That’s the one. David Foxton is the new fellow. He’s never done anything more than a local council run so he’s as fresh as a daisy. You are going to be his sole aide. Neither junior or senior, just the one. Help him learn the ropes of the government process and get him involved in something basic and simple.’

‘Wait, David Foxton. He wasn’t supposed to win at all was he? We all thought that the opposition would get the district because it was the old Mayor running to replace Lord Spence.’

‘That’s the one. The seat is a high profile one. I want you to see to David Foxton succeeding.’ Adam pulled out another folder and handed it to Malcolm. ‘His success is your success.’


	39. Chapter 39

‘Gloria?’ Malcolm stepped into the house, slipping off his shoes and hanging up his coat. 

‘In the front room, Malcolm.’ 

Loosening his tie, Malcolm stepped into the front room to see his wife lounging on the couch with a copy of a script in her hands. ‘That the latest play you’re involved in?’

‘It is. Trying to learn the lines.’

Malcolm sat at the end of the couch and lifted her feet onto his lap, gently starting to massage them. He smiled at the relaxed look in her eyes. ‘What part did you get?’

‘Supporting female and they’ve asked me to learn the lead as well as a backup.’

‘That’s great news, love.’ Malcolm beamed at her. ‘I got my own good news today as well.’  
‘Oh? What’s up?’

‘I’ve been assigned to be lead and sole aide to a new backbencher.’

‘And that’s good news?’ Gloria had tried to follow along with the path Malcolm was taking up the ladder in politics but she just never really saw it in a material way aside from his paycheques. 

‘Very good news. Think of it, love. Instead of constantly jumping to someone else’s idea of what ought to be done I’ll be working directly with the politician.’

‘But it’s only a backbencher.’

‘Backbenchers do make their way up to the front of the line.’ Malcolm pointed out. ‘And this particular one is expected to go quite high. That, my love,’ Malcolm paused to work out a knot in Gloria’s calf. ‘Is what I’m aiming for. This is giving me the chance to show the higher ups that I can manage a minister on my own. I’ve shown them I can fix problems. Now, I have to show them I can avoid the problems altogether.’

‘They should have given you the chance ages ago.’

‘Now now,’ Malcolm teased her gently. ‘Politics is different from acting. They don’t want one good performance they want consistent good performances.’

Gloria made a noise and pulled her feet away from Malcolm. ‘If it’s just you with this backbencher are you still going to be late coming home most days?’

‘At first it may be a bit hectic,’ Malcolm got up from the couch. ‘Should settle down quickly though. Backbenchers don’t usually get much by way of television or radio so it’s mostly going to be print and print journos won’t do overtime for backbenchers. You have dinner earlier?’

‘Just a sandwich with my tea.’ 

‘How about I make up some dinner then.’

‘That would be lovely,’ Gloria picked up her script again. ‘Call me when it’s ready.’

‘Sure thing, love.’ Malcolm, looking back a moment to see her turn back to her script, smiled with a hint of sadness. He wished she would join him in the kitchen and help him. Or even if she just sat and read her script in the kitchen. He chided himself for the selfish thought. Of course it would be more comfortable for her to read while on the couch. He’d make it up to her tonight. Make her a good meal and spend the night in watching a movie of her choice.


	40. Chapter 40

Jamie sat on his bed in his small room at the seminary. His one suitcase was open and almost full of his few belongings. He was expecting his counselor to come by shortly for a last talk before he made his final decision to leave. Ever since he had gone to London to be Malcolm’s best man, he had returned to the seminary with a lot on his mind. He had not expected to be affected the way he had been by seeing his friend get married but it had changed him.

‘Jamie?’ The older pastor knocked lightly on the door to Jamie’s room.

‘Father.’ 

‘I see you’re packing your belongings.’

‘I am, Father.’ Jamie couldn’t hold the older man’s gaze. It wasn’t accusatory but sad and that’s what cut into Jamie’s heart.

The pastor sat down beside Jamie on the small bed, the springs creaking loudly in protest. ‘You have prayed to God for guidance on this?’

‘Yes, I have, Father. I have tried to settle my heart to follow the path to the priesthood as I had before but I can’t stop thinking of what could be out there in the world for me.’ Jamie sat with his hands clasped together tightly to keep them from shaking. ‘I never imagined that Malcolm could succeed the way he has and I knew that if he couldn’t and he was so much more than I was then there was no point in me trying. It was that thinking that had drew me to the priesthood.’

‘Following the priesthood is not a second choice because you think you’ll be more successful at it.’ 

‘I know, Father, however it was that thinking that led me towards the priesthood and I convinced myself it was what was right for me and for God.’

‘To follow God you have to have a pure heart.’

‘I don’t have a pure heart for God anymore, Father.’ Jamie rushed out the words. ‘I have confessed and done penance but the thoughts that I have for a different future with my friend and with a possible future love won’t stop no matter what I do.’

‘Once you decide to leave that decision will always be taken into account should you request to come back and continue your studies.’

‘I know, Father. I know.’ 

The pastor sighed heavily and glanced at Jamie’s suitcase. ‘Is it final then?’

Jamie looked at his suitcase then to his pastor. ‘Yes, Father.’  
‘God bless you then in your path. I will pray for you always.’

‘Thank you, Father. I shall keep you in my prayers as well.’

Jamie accepted the pastor’s blessings and waited until the man had left. Slowly, he got up and packed the last of his belongings. The last thing to go in was the Bible that his pastor had given him on his first day at the seminary. He had thought to leave it behind but he couldn’t just yet walk entirely away from the Church. Even if he felt the doubts in his heart were stronger than he had confessed. 

With two loud clicks, the case closed and he picked it up. ‘On to London.’


	41. Chapter 41

‘You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this for me, Malcolm.’

‘Friends are supposed to help friends. It’s not like I’m getting you the best and cushiest of jobs here but I have no problem endorsing you into the party.’ Malcolm strode along the street with Jamie. ‘I can’t even see us working much together either. Not with me grooming Foxton for bigger and better things.’

‘I’ll take what I can get. I spoke to the landlord you used to deal with and he’s got a place he can rent me but he wants proof first I have employment.’

‘Fuck that bastard. If you need a guarantor I’ll sign it for you. Just talk to Adam and be honest with him. I’m sure you’ll be fine and get a job. It’s not like you have nothing to bring to the table. Those years at journalism school should help you too.’

‘Can I admit something to you Malcolm?’ Jamie asked in a quiet undertone as they wove their way through the crowds of pedestrians.

‘Course you can, Jamie. You’re my friend.’ 

‘I’m nervous about this. I’ve spent the past four years pursuing the path of becoming a priest. Jumping into politics…’

‘Fuck that, Jamie. You’ll be fine. You were a promising bulldog when you were at the paper. It’s in you, mate. Remember, our role is to make sure the right message goes out to the public in the right way.‘  
‘I can’t even imagine myself cursing anymore, you know that?’ Jamie laughed.

‘Give it time, mate. You’ll be back to your old self.’ Malcolm clapped Jamie on the back. ‘Just go with it. Now, I’ve worked with Adam and he’s the one interviewing you. Be honest and upfront with him. He knows how to see through bullshit.’

‘Malcolm, I’ve spent almost four years in a seminary. Honesty is everything there.’

‘Yeah, until you realize you don’t have to tell them how often you actually do wank off.’ Malcolm laughed at Jamie’s blush. ‘Get in there and give it your all, mate. I’ll be in my office when you’re finished up. Come round and tell me how it went.’

Jamie took a deep breath and headed into the building, leaving Malcolm behind him. After getting signed in and escorted to a chair outside an office, Jamie could only sit there and fight his nerves. He really hoped Malcolm was right and, on the flip side, he hoped he didn’t let Malcolm down. 

‘Mr. McDonald. Please, come in.’ Adam stood at the door, holding it open. 

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Worther.’

‘Adam is fine. I had a teacher in high school who would only use my last name. He was not a pleasant man.’ Adam sat down and opened the folder with Jamie’s CV in it. ‘Malcolm speaks highly of you.’

‘We’ve been friends for many years. Went to journalism school together and freelanced in Glasgow at the same time.’

Adam nodded. ‘You’ve been at a seminary recently?’

‘Yes, sir. I struggled for awhile as to my future when I was freelancing. Malcolm came down to London and I remained in Glasgow. Things…. ‘ Jamie steeled himself a moment. ‘There were some unpleasant events that prompted me to look towards the Church for a life. Recently, though, my heart has led me here to London instead.’

‘And right into politics? Quite a jump.’ Adam sat forward. ‘Why politics?’

‘I thought the Church would give me an opportunity to make a difference in the world. The difference that I could make that way though I realized is limited to maybe a parish. The price of what I have to sacrifice for such a small pay out wasn’t making sense. When I hear and see what Malcolm is accomplishing it just makes more sense to put my efforts into a similar role. What I will be sacrificing is no heavier a price just different. I want to make a difference, sir. A big difference to more people.’

Adam nodded. ‘Malcolm’s endorsed your application to the Party. You realize what that means?’

‘I do, sir.’ Jamie nodded. ‘It means that he’s staking his reputation and position that I’ll make it through the probation period.’

‘If you screw up badly, he could lose his position as well.’

‘We’ve talked about this, sir. I know I won’t let Malcolm down, nor will I let you down.’

‘The probation is a year. You’ll be the most junior aide in the pool and will be assigned as needed to multiple departments. Your journalism background is going to mean a lot of grunt work for research and arrangements with the media.’

‘Tell me what you need, when you need and where I have to deliver it and I’ll do it.’

Adam sat back, looking Jamie over. ‘One year, McDonald. You’ll get a review then. Don’t let Malcolm or me down.’


	42. Chapter 42

Malcolm arrived at home. It had been a month since Jamie had gotten a job with the Party. Gloria was due home in an hour after a rehearsal for the latest play that was set to open in a week’s time. He wasn’t expecting any interruptions that evening. There were no press events set for tomorrow so Foxton should not be panicking over anything. Malcolm had told him to just take the night and relax. They would go over the plans for Foxton to introduce a member’s suggestion to the floor next week the next day. 

Changing out of his suit, Malcolm decided to surprise Gloria with a full proper meal. He knew she loved her veggies. Being an actor, Malcolm knew she was always concerned about maintaining her figure. He took out some chicken breasts and decided to grill some of it with a light lemon pepper seasoning. That on a bed of fresh salad with some a bit of extra seasoning would be perfect for her. 

He kept the chicken warm until Gloria got home. She was a bit later than expected. ‘Welcome home, darling.’ Malcolm met her at the door, kissing her. ‘How’d the rehearsal go?’

‘Long and tiring. There’s a few new faces in the team that are in minor roles and one of the ladies just couldn’t get her timing right.’ Gloria handed Malcolm her jacket and slipped out of her heels. ‘Oh, my feet are so sore. The wardrobe team got the wrong size of shoes.’

‘Come on, love. Come have something to eat and relax.’

‘Is that chicken?’ Gloria asked, sitting at the table. 

‘It is, lemon pepper.’ Malcolm set a plate in front of her and served up salad to her. Bringing over the pan, he laid on some seasoned chicken strips on top for her.

‘Oh, Malcolm. This smells divine.’

‘Glad you like it.’ Malcolm fixed himself a plate and sat across from his wife. ‘Think you’ll have the new folks up to speed for opening night?’

‘Carlson knows what he’s doing. It’s his name on the poster not theirs so he’ll make sure they’re ready. At least the wardrobe team didn’t give me much of a hard time over the shoes. Are you still going to be free to come to the opening night?’

‘I am. I’ve got enough contacts now in the press to be able to push interviews to a better schedule for Foxton. That the ‘better schedule’ is more for my schedule than his isn’t a big deal now.’

Gloria smiled at him, ‘Maybe some of that press contact can get us better reviews in the papers?’

Malcolm smiled. ‘Love, you’re smashing it all on your own.’

‘You are so adorable, Malcolm.’

Malcolm waggled his eyebrows at her, ‘That adorableness mean that we can really relax tonight?’

‘Malcolm! How do you manage to make rude sound so elegant?’ Gloria laughed.

He reached out and took her hand in his, ‘Love has its ways.’ He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. ‘I’ve missed you too much this week.’

Gloria ran her thumb back and forth against Malcolm’s hand, continuing to hold his hand in hers. ‘I know it’s difficult at times, Malcolm, with rehearsals happening at night as well as during the day. I’m just glad that you’re so understanding.’

‘I know what your acting means to you and I want you to succeed.’ Malcolm smiled lovingly at her, standing up to clean the table off. ‘If I can do anything with my press contacts to get you more reviews I will.’

‘Thank you, Malcolm.’ Gloria came up behind him and slipped her arms around his trunk, resting her head on the back of his shoulder. 

‘I’d do anything for you, love.’

Her hands roamed over his chest, ‘Anything? You sure?’

Malcolm laughed and laid a hand over hers, holding it against his chest. ‘I’ll just add anything legal.’

Gloria’s laugh was soft and made Malcolm’s heart skip a beat. ‘Anything legal then.’

He turned to face her, kissing her suddenly. ‘I love you so much, Gloria.’ Gloria ran her hands through his hair before stroking his cheek. Her fingertips ran over his lips before she kissed him in return. Malcolm felt himself respond to her touch. She pressed her body against his, pushing him gently back against the counter. Neither of them had to say anything after that. It was an unspoken mutual agreement to slowly make their way up the stairs to their bedroom. There, Malcolm slowly undressed his wife caressing and stroking her soft skin as he did so. 

Malcolm’s own clothes got stripped off in the process and soon, he was helping her back onto the bed. As she lay there, naked, in front of him, Malcolm gazed at her for a moment with his heart swelling with emotion. He moved to hover above her, dipping his head to kiss her. Her warm hands roamed over his chest and sides before they found his rear and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed passionately in the spreading heat from their bodies. Without thinking, Malcolm’s hand reached for the drawer of the bedside table to grab a condom. 

They made love slowly and passionately a number of times before they were both too tired for more. Malcolm lay there, an arm around Gloria to hold her close. She curled against him, one leg over his to stay warm. 

‘Love?’

‘Mmm?’ Gloria answered his questioning tone sleepily.

‘Do you think we may want to start thinking of starting a family soon?’

‘Shhh, Malcolm. Not now. Not when I’m so close to getting a lead role. Getting pregnant would get in the way.’

‘We’re not getting any younger, love.’ Malcolm’s hand stroked her shoulder.

‘We’re not old, Malcolm.’ Gloria kissed his chest before looking up into his eyes. ‘Soon, Malcolm. Career first for a little longer.’

‘Fair enough, love.’ Malcolm smiled at her.


	43. Chapter 43

Malcolm stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom straightening his tie. One thing that he had to be grateful for was to have actually bought the tux he had got for their wedding. It was a standard, classic tux that he could wear on many occasions. And a theatre gala was just one of those occasions. His first attempt to straighten his bowtie failed miserably so he restarted it. 

Earlier that day he had gone to the barbers and got a haircut. It was a little shorter now than he usually had and it was a bit of an odd feeling to have more of his neck exposed at the back. The little curls that always formed at a certain hair length gave him too many opportunities to fidget with them. Easier to get rid of them altogether. There was a hint of regret at how Gloria would enjoy playing with the curls after they made love. He smiled at himself in the mirror, remembering the last time they had had a long lazy night together.

‘How do I look?’ Gloria came into the bedroom fully dressed save for her heels. 

Malcolm turned from the mirror, a huge grin on his face. ‘You look absolutely stunning, love.’ He went up to her and rested his hands on her hips. ‘I swear you are more and more beautiful every day.’

‘You have such a way with words, you adorable Scot.’ Gloria ran her fingers through his short hair and then toyed with his bowtie a moment. ‘You look even more handsome now than on our wedding day. I miss the little curls though.’ Her fingers teased the back of his head. 

‘They’ll grow back.’

‘And when they do,’ Her voice became a purr as she leaned close to kiss him. 

‘Love, you keep this up I don’t know if I’ll make it to your gala.’

Gloria smiled at him seductively. ‘Then I’ll just make you wait until after the party.’ She leaned round him and got a tissue, wiping his lips free of traces of her lipstick. ‘Did you already call for a cab?’

‘Going to now. Don’t take too much longer getting ready.’

‘A lady will take as long as she needs.’

‘And the lady will be stunning.’ Malcolm grabbed another kiss before heading down the stairs.

A matter of 30 minutes later and they were pulling up at the hall where the gala was taking place. Malcolm couldn’t help feeling like he was on Cloud 9 with his wife on his arm. There were a few photographers snapping pictures of the assorted actors and backstage crew arriving. There was a red carpet laid out but there certainly weren’t any major papers there covering it. 

Once inside, they began to mingle with the others at the party. Gloria seemed to know everyone there. ‘I wonder where Jamie’s got to?’ Malcolm glanced around the room.

‘Tiffany is always a bit late coming to these parties.’ Gloria looked around herself. ‘There she is, over by the director. Jamie is rather short beside her.’

Malcolm sipped his glass of champagne. ‘He’s short but he’s one hell of a guy. You think there’s any chance of him with Tiffany going forward?’

‘What? You think it could get serious between them?’ Gloria laughed lightly. ‘Doubt it, Tiffany likes men that have a bit more muscle. Has Jamie tried to hint at something other than just a date for the party?’

‘No, no.’ Malcolm shook his head. ‘Was just thinking out loud. I wouldn’t mind seeing Jamie getting someone a bit more serious. Being in that seminary left him lonely.’

‘Jamie’s a good man so I’m sure he’ll find himself someone. Tiffany wouldn’t be that someone.’ Gloria admitted. 

‘True, love.’ Malcolm snuck in a kiss to the back of her hand. ‘Can I leave you for a few? I’d like to go check in with Jamie and I’m sure a bit of time to chat with your theatre friends without explaining things to me all the time will be a break for you?’

‘You’re not that bad, Malcolm.’ Gloria assured him and smiled at his look. ‘Go on. Catch up with your friend. Don’t leave me on my own for too long though.’

‘Course not, love.’ Malcolm left his wife and began to weave through the crowds towards Jamie. 

Jamie, happy enough to have been asked to come to the gala. It was turning out to be a lovely evening with a companionable young woman. With neither of them expecting anything more than an evening out together, they weren’t trying to fake a ‘relationship’. The evening out was also giving Jamie a chance to mingle with Londoners. 

‘Looks like Malcolm is heading this way.’ Tiffany spotted Malcolm in the crowd. ‘Can’t believe he actually pulled himself away from Gloria. Those two are practically connected at the hip whenever they’re out together.’

‘Doesn’t surprise me. I grew up in Glasgow with Malcolm. To see him this in love was hard to imagine at first but now, I know he’s given his entire heart and soul to Gloria.’ Jamie gave Tiffany’s hand a quick squeeze. ‘I’m not going to be surprised if Malcolm starts talking about government things when he gets here. If he does and you want to escape, don’t hesitate to excuse yourself.’

‘Oh, believe me, Jamie. You’re sweet and lovely but I’ve heard Malcolm get going on politics before and escaping will be very quick.’ Tiffany laughed. ‘In fact, I think I’m going to take off right now. A couple of my troupe are free of their men too. Say hi to Malcolm for me.’

Jamie shook his head, smiling to himself until Malcolm made it to his spot in the crowd. ‘Malcolm. How are you?’

Malcolm clapped a hand on Jamie’s shoulder, almost knocking him off his feet. ‘Doing good, mate. How you enjoying the evening? Tiffany?’

‘I’m enjoying myself immensely. Getting out and meeting people was the right idea. Have to thank you for that Malcolm.’ Jamie glanced around the room and then pointed to where Tiffany was. ‘She’s been very sweet. I think you’re reputation of being in politics has got round. Soon as I saw you coming my way she made her escape.’

Malcolm laughed, ‘I may talk about past crazy things with some of Gloria’s co-workers. They’re used to it and tell me when I’ve bored them. It’s usually pretty quickly and then I sit back to let them chat about the theatre with Gloria. Now, those stories can be amusing.’

The old friends chatted for awhile, Malcolm spending the time to point out people he knew to Jamie with suggestions of others in the crowd that he may want to get to know. ‘It’s not the actors or the backstage folks you want to connect with, mate. It’s the partners. See, that guy there? The one chewing on the unlit cigar? That’s Tomaso Bravura. That’s what he calls himself anyway. Arrogant fuck. Now, check out the woman on his arm. That is Denise Gramercy.’

‘Wait? Gramercy? That’s the head editor of the Mail?’

‘It is and she loves coming to the theatre. She’s one of the few patrons that gets in on the galas. Likely because she donates a lot and wants to mix with the directors and actors. Of course, you come to these events often enough and you learn very quickly that she’s not really just mixing. Tomaso has a few of the ladies that he gravitates too but Denise has a range of the actors that she’ll cozy up too.’ Malcolm nudged Jamie in the side. ‘She knows I’m married to Gloria and sees me at these all the time. It helps when I need to get a bit of a publication boost for Foxton.’

‘Seriously? Isn’t that blackmail?’

‘Nope, I’m not threatening her at all about it. I just always make sure to have a chat at these galas. Keeps her aware that I come here. Tell you what, I’ll go get us some fresh drinks and then we’ll go over and I’ll introduce you to her.’

‘I couldn’t! No way could I even think about being involved in any sort of blackmail.’

Malcolm stared hard into Jamie’s eyes. ‘Think about that, Jamie. Remember what it was like back when we did our freelance stints? How often did we have to put up with fuckwits begging us to print shit for them? Now, it’s us asking them to do the printing and interviews we need. This is where you start, Jamie.’ His hand went to the back of Jamie’s head, holding his gaze. ‘Find it in you again, Jamie. I know it’s there.’

‘I’m trying, Malcolm. I’m trying. Go on. Get us some drinks. I’ll go along with this.’ Jamie steeled himself. His friend was right. He had to work on shaking the training of the seminary. Not if he was going to succeed in politics. 

As he waited for Malcolm to return, the milling crowd of clusters of people drew his attention. Jamie scanned the crowd, trying to see if he could recognize anyone else. He didn’t recognize anyone readily aside from Tiffany, Gloria and Malcolm. He furrowed his eyebrows as he spotted Gloria off in the farthest corner of the hall with just one man. Gloria was leaning quite close to the man, talking as privately as they could from the looks of it. Jamie had to blink quickly as Tiffany came up to the couple and hugged them both. With a shake of his head, Jamie put it out of his head. Malcolm’s talk about going back into the suspicious ways of when they were reporters must have stirred up his old jaded opinions of everyone. After all, he had seen the love Malcolm and Gloria shared when they got married. Even today he saw that adoration in their eyes. It was nothing, he decided. Nothing at all.


	44. Chapter 44

After the gala night, Malcolm found his wife was getting better parts in the plays. Over dinner, he brought up the subject with her. ‘Any word on that lead role you’ve been hoping for?’

‘I should know soon, Malcolm. I’m loving these supporting roles. Certainly better than the bit parts I had before. Stanley has been a great encouragement. He really does know how to direct well. If the team don’t pick me as the female lead in the next play he says he’ll at least get me the stand in for the female lead.’

‘Shit? Really? That means you’ll have to learn two parts won’t it?’

‘It will.’ She pushed her chicken about on her plate for a moment. ‘Malcolm? If I’m having to do two parts that means I’ll have to be at rehearsals more often.’

‘I understand, love. This is a big chance for you though. Grab it and run with it.’ Malcolm urged her on. ‘You show them you’re willing to do the work to be a stand in then they’ll know you’re willing to go the extra mile to be the lead.’

‘It seems we don’t have much time together right now, Malcolm.’

‘Just means that when we do have time together we make it count. I can always flip my schedule and do more work in the evenings and be around later in the morning.’

‘You work for the government, Malcolm. Nine to five is your core hours and that Foxton fellow certainly won’t shift from that schedule at all.’

‘We’ll work it out, love. Somehow, some way. And after this play is done, I’ll sweep you away for a weekend away. How about Venice?’

‘That sounds absolutely heavenly, Malcolm. The trick will be us getting a weekend off together.’

‘I’m sure I could wrangle a weekend off when you’ll be free. It’s you and your plays that are less flexible. Especially if you’re looking to show the director you’re lead material.’ 

They finished up dinner and Malcolm cleaned off the table, starting in on the dishes. ‘You off then for rehearsals?’

‘I will be in a bit. Just have to get changed. Need a hand?’ 

‘No, I can manage the dishes, love. Go and get yourself ready. I’ll walk you to the theatre tonight.’

‘You don’t have to, Malcolm.’

‘Don’t have to, love, but spending the extra time with you makes it worthwhile.’ 

Gloria came up behind him, hugging him. ‘You are such a darling, Malcolm.’ After a quick kiss on his cheek, she took off to get ready for her rehearsals that night. 

Returning home, Malcolm sat on the couch with the tv on. He was only half minding the interview being done with the prime minister. The substance of that night’s press was well known to everyone at the office. One person who always had the lines right was the PM himself. Considering the PM also had a whole troupe of aides to jump and help him out, there was no chance of him fucking things up.

The phone rang and Malcolm picked it up. ‘Hullo?’

‘Malcolm? How are you?’ Jamie’s voice cheered him up.

‘Jamie, mate. What are you up to?’

‘Stuck at the office. Got tasked to fix up a press release by tomorrow morning. Wondering if I could run something by you.’

‘Course, mate. What you got?’

Jamie was soon outlining the problems he had with the press release and Malcolm was quick to outline how he could correct it. 

‘Malcolm, I think you just saved me working all night long on this bitch.’

Malcolm laughed. ‘You’re getting back into it, mate.’

‘I’ve been trying too but it’s getting to be frustrating. Like this release. I know exactly who it was that bollocksed it.’

‘Then make sure you let them know about it and make sure they don’t do it again.’ 

‘Easy for you, Malc. You’ve got seniority. I’m still just the new blood to be abused.’

‘Oh, come on, Jamie. When did seniority make a bit of fucking difference.’

‘That was the papers. This is the government.’

‘Jamie, the government is so much worse than the papers. Do what you have to do. If the prick who bollocksed it up is higher up than you, then just be more subtle. Remember that time when that prick at the Express tried to claim your story as his?’

‘Yeah, he still got it printed in his name.’

‘But you fucked the numbers over on the story. Laid a load of shit pie on his lap.’

‘Lord, yes. That one!’ Jamie snickered. ‘He tried desperately to lay it back on me but it was his name on the byline. Got him a suspension.’

‘Who’s the cocksucker who bollocksed this one up?’

‘Dave Allen.’

‘Only thing I know about him is that he bumbles along doing grunt work. It’s a wonder he’s in the party at all. He’s got all the skills of just a civil servant.’

‘His father is Jonathan Allen.’

‘Fuck! That makes sense now. If Jonathan paid him in then he’d bypass the probation period.’ Malcolm bit his lip. ‘We’ll have to play this close.’

‘Let it go, Malcolm. It’s not worth it.’

‘Fix that release up then, Jamie. I’ll do some asking around.’ 

‘I appreciate it, Malcolm, but if it shakes things loose that will land on you or I, let it go.’

‘Don’t you worry, mate.’

‘Enough work for the moment, Malcolm. How’s things with Gloria?’

The smile on Malcolm’s face grew and Jamie could tell the difference in his old friend’s tone. ‘She’s getting there, Jamie. She’s looking at being supporting actor to the female lead and acting stand in for the lead. Can you believe it?’

‘She’s certainly talented and it sounds like she’s just getting better.’

‘It’s a bit of half good, half bad, though.’ Malcolm admitted to his friend. ‘I’ve asked a few times about when she’s going to want to look at starting a family but now that she’s so close to being a lead…’

‘Career first girl?’

‘Definitely. I wish it were easy for me to take time off then I’d offer to leave work to raise our kids but for her job it’s about her figure isn’t it?’

‘I guess it is something she has to consider.’ Jamie agreed. ‘Next time I’m off and she’s got a play on, let me know. I’ll go with you. Be nice to see her in action finally.’

‘You’re on, mate!’


	45. Chapter 45

Malcolm was at his desk, up to his eyes in prepping for a committee appearance by Foxton. He had also been submitting a request for a reshuffle for himself to another department. With Gloria getting more choice parts and spending more time at the theatre for her rehearsals, he was hoping to get a more flexible position where he could get a later start to the day. If he could find a department that needed someone to work later in the days that would be the ideal for him. He was going to take a chance and send it right to Adam

‘Malcolm?’ Foxton emerged from his office. ‘Can we go over some of these talking points again? I think I’m getting some of the finer details muddled up.’

‘Of course, sir.’ Malcolm stopped his work and headed into the member’s office.

Hours later and any chance of making it home to make dinner for Gloria well gone, Malcolm decided to stay late to get the rest of his work caught up. He sent off his request for a new position to Adam and sat back for a bit of a break. There was still a fair bit of prep work for the committee appearance and Malcolm was debating whether to stay to finish it or pack it in for the day when Adam showed up at his office door.

‘Isn’t that just a coincidence that I was heading over this way and I get an email alert from you.’ Adam, leaning against the door frame, just shook his head. ‘Looking for a re-assignment? Why?’ 

‘Domestics, Adam.’ Malcolm told him flat out. ‘This schedule and my wife’s are just not leaving me any time to spend with her.’

‘You’ve been doing well with Foxton.’

‘I know but the schedule. He’s just standard nine to five guy. Very little evening work. Gloria’s acting is all rehearsals at night. Not everyone in the troupe is a full time actor so they have to set their rehearsals at night. I’m just hoping maybe there’s a larger department where I could work on a later shift is all.’

‘That’s a difficult request, Malcolm. All of the departments run on a nine to five schedule. Only times we’re on evenings is for media appearances.’ Adam came into the office to sit in the spare chair. ‘You got married after you took on this job didn’t you?’

‘Yes, I did.’ Malcolm sighed. 

‘So, the missus knew what your schedule was. Most women are quite happy to have a man that’s got a steady government job.’

‘Isn’t there any department that has some flexible schedules?’

‘No, Malcolm. There aren’t.’ He lifted up his mobile and deleted the email. ‘Any department you go to next is going to be an even longer schedule for you.’

Malcolm was torn between anticipating what could be coming next and wanting only to be able to be with Gloria more. ‘What’s up then? You did mention you were coming this way for a reason.’

‘I was, Malcolm. What I tell you next goes nowhere else. I catch wind of it spreading I’ll know exactly who opened his mouth.’ Adam glared at Malcolm a moment. The Scot nodded, getting the message. ‘Foxton will come out a rose from the committee deal. They already know who leaked the information. Anything Foxton says is going to confirm what they already have. It means that he’s on the move up from just sitting and rotting on the benches.’

‘Where is he moving too then and where does that leave me?’

‘He’s going to be taken under the wings of the Minister of Transport. One of the few departments where they do actually need more than one head.’

‘Transport is already fully stocked with aides.’

‘And you would wallow in grunt work again there.’

‘Then where?’

Adam cocked his head to one side, ‘That’s the closest I’ve ever seen you get to begging.’

‘This isn’t begging. This is just curiosity.’ 

Adam chuckled. ‘Department of Work, Malcolm. Once Foxton moves up, you head to them. You’ll be one of the team of aides that help keep the Minister in the loop. I’m going to introduce you to the lead there. His name is Franklin Ross-Lynn. Been there for over twenty years. He runs the team like a well-oiled machine. It’s not an upward move for you but if you want to be a team lead at some point then there’s no one better you can learn from. I’ve talked to him about you and he’s fine with taking you on. Franklin’s looking to retire in a year. That’s how long you can learn from him.’

‘Ross-Lynn is quite the name.’ Malcolm whistled in appreciation.

‘Don’t think you’re slotting into the department to be his right hand man or his heir apparent to the position. That’s not what you’ll be. You’ll be a regular aide but he’s going to give you some help to learn. If he sees anything in you that could raise you up in the department will be his decision. Not mine.’

‘Got it. How many on his team?’

‘It’s work, labour. They have the third largest team after Treasury and Justice.’

‘So, fit in, learn and then .. after a year? What do I look forward to?’

‘If you’ve done your job with Foxton as well as I hear you have, a year from now I see Foxton in a position to be a department head. And what will a new minister need?’

‘A right hand man who knows what the fuck he’s doing and can take care of a team of grunts.’

‘You willing to play a long game?’

‘Haven’t I already?’ Malcolm grinned. ‘I’ll just have to do what I can for the missus.’

‘Once you become the man in charge, Malcolm, then you can pull the strings for your own schedule.’

‘Thanks, Adam. I appreciate it.’


	46. Chapter 46

Four months later, Malcolm had settled in to the Department of Work as one of the senior aides under Franklin Ross-Lynn. It was soon obvious that it wasn’t just Malcolm getting some training on the job. What did stand out was that Malcolm had a sense for how to read people and get them to do things that were needed to be done. Part of what stood out was his own unique way of getting things done. Which usually involved his colourful ‘threats’. None of the threats were actually thought to be serious but the way Malcolm looked at people when he did threaten them was what prompted them to do what he wanted.

What never changed, was his schedule. Which meant that it was a constant struggle to find time to be strictly with Gloria as a couple. Her acting schedule didn’t change much but it was still in the evenings when Malcolm would normally have time to be at home. 

‘Opening night is this Friday, Malcolm. You don’t have any events on for work do you?’ Gloria was changing for bed having got home from one of the last rehearsals for the current play the theatre was putting on.

Malcolm, already changed for bed in some pyjama bottoms, came up behind her and stood close to her, one arm around her waist to hold her against his body. ‘I already have it blocked off my calendar. I’ll have to make it up with one of the other lads the following week. He’s got a do on with his girlfriend that I swapped him for. You look as beautiful today as you did the first day I met you, love.’ His large fingers stroked through her hair to tuck it behind her ear. Exposing part of her neck, his lips dipped into the crook of her neck to nibble her skin. He could feel her purred response. 

‘It’s late, Malcolm. If we…’ She hinted at what he was leading up to. ‘You start early.’

‘I’ll set the alarm and stop by the cafe for an extra strong coffee then.’ Malcolm ran his finger over her shoulder, stroking her skin lightly. ‘I love you so much, Gloria.’ 

His hands circled around her, resting on her stomach as he continued to kiss her neck. Gloria took matters in her own hands and turned about in his arms, facing her husband. He felt himself stirring even more as he saw the flush of her own passion showing in her reddening neck and cheeks. ‘My beloved, Malcolm. Make love to me tonight.’ She wrapped her arms around his body and drew him towards the bed.

The couple made passionate love a number of times that night. They were taking advantage of their mutual needs and the timing. When they had burned through their combined passionate energies, they lay there amidst the rumpled bedsheets. Malcolm had his arm around Gloria, holding her close to keep her warm. Strands of her long hair were plastered onto her forehead from the sweat of their lovemaking. 

‘Oh that was something, Malcolm.’ Gloria curled closer against him, her one leg draping over his and her toes tickling the side of his leg. Her hand dropped to his lower stomach, fingers playing lightly with the smattering of brown hair that dusted his abdomen. 

‘Need more nights like this together.’ Malcolm suggested. ‘Gloria?’

‘Mmm, what?’

‘Have you given any more thought?’

‘About?’

‘Kids.’

‘Oh, Malcolm. Sh.’ She laid a hand on his lips, quieting him. ‘I’m finally getting lead roles. We’re still young enough. I won’t be an actress forever you know. The day I get pregnant will be the day I’m essentially retiring from acting. I’m just not ready for that.’

‘Love, it wouldn’t have to be that. I’d gladly make changes to be a father.’

‘Don’t be daft, Malcolm. Look at how close you are to going up even higher. It would be silly to sacrifice not just my success but yours for a child at this point.’ She went back to cuddling in close to him. ‘We’ll know when we’re ready to have children.’

Malcolm bit back his disappointment at her denial of his dream. ‘We will.’ He assured her of his acceptance for now.


	47. Chapter 47

Jamie left his office for lunch. He took the ribbing from his co-workers in his stride. They all knew he’d aspired to be a priest not so long ago. What they also knew was that he was wooing one of the women over at the records office. He had Malcolm to thank for meeting Cheryl. Malcolm had brought him over there a few weeks back to get some records from an old friend of his, Dan. Cheryl had been at the desk beside Dan’s and Jamie had found himself staring at her rather than minding Dan and Malcolm. 

Now, a month on and they’d been out on dates each weekend as well as meeting for lunch a few times a week when they could. Today was one of those lunch dates. He pointedly ignored the comments from the other men in the office. He walked quickly the few blocks to the records office. Cheryl was waiting for him. After a kiss on her cheek, he held his arm out for her to take it and he was leading her along the road. ‘I was thinking something a bit different today.’

‘Not the usual cafe then?’ 

‘No, there’s a lovely place on the high street just a few minutes walk from here. Has Dan never mentioned it to you? He says he goes there often with his partner.’

‘Oh, I’ve heard him talk about that place. Dan spoke about an excellent salmon sandwich that they serve.’

‘Looks like I know what you’ll be ordering then.’ Jamie teased his date.

They laughed together as they arrived at the restaurant, seated by one of the waitresses. Closer to the front of the restaurant windows, Jamie moved from his original seat to be beside Cheryl rather than across from her to get the sun out of his eyes and block it from Cheryl’s view. They ordered their lunch and were waiting for it to be served. As his eyes wandered around the restaurant to keep an eye on when their food would arrive his attention was caught by a familiar sounding laugh. 

He leaned forward a bit to look closer towards the sound. ‘Shit.’ He muttered under his breath.

‘What’s wrong, Jamie?’ Cheryl tried to follow his look but had no idea what had got his attention.

What Jamie saw was Gloria, Malcolm’s wife, sitting beside the same man that he recalled her spending some time with at the gala he’d gone too at Malcolm’s invite. He was shorter and had a growing bald spot on the crown of his head. ‘Cheryl, is there a chance I’m not seeing what I see here?’

‘What do you mean?’

Gloria was leaning close into the man, her hands on his to play with his fingers.

Cheryl watched for a moment. ‘I’d say that they’re a happy couple in love with one another.’

Jamie grunted. ‘Except the lady there is Malcolm’s wife.’  
‘That isn’t Malcolm.’ Cheryl’s voice went lower. 

‘No, it isn’t.’

Lunch arrived and they ate with occasional glances at the other table. They watched surreptitiously as the couple got up and left. Gloria was clinging to the short man’s arm as if she would be lost without him there. 

The tension washed out of Jamie finally and Cheryl rubbed his arm. ‘What am I going to do? Malcolm’s at the office, working his ass off and here’s his wife clearly going on with some other guy. That is what we saw, isn’t it?’

‘I’d have to say it was.’

‘Malcolm spends hours at the office because he can’t stand to be alone at the house when Gloria’s not there. He bends over backwards to change up his schedule to be with her on the opening nights. Now, here she is with the director having lunch acting as if he’s her lover!’

‘Oh my.’ Cheryl bit her lip. ‘This isn’t going to end well, Jamie. Not for Malcolm that’s for sure.’

‘I have to tell him.’ Jamie decided. ‘I saw them at that gala talking and laughing a lot. I just didn’t think it was much of anything then.’

‘Looks like it’s a lot more.’ Cheryl sighed. ‘If there’s anything I can do to help.’

‘Want to tell Malcolm for me that his wife is having a bit of fun on the side with her theatre director?’ Jamie grimaced at what was to come.


	48. Chapter 48

Malcolm arrived at the cafe two weeks later at Jamie’s invitation. ‘I am so fucking sorry, Jamie. I know you’ve been wanting to talk to me but Ross-Lynn’s been ramping up things in the office. I thought I jumped through fucking hoops before he’s got it in his head that I’m the only who can oversee his grand idea to have core labour policies reviewed and updated.’ The waitress came over before Jamie could respond. ‘I’ll take a bacon sandwich with cheese, love. Jamie? Usual?’ Jamie just nodded. ‘Fix my friend up with one of those stacked salami sandwiches.’

‘Thanks, Malcolm.’ Jamie smiled and sat forward. ‘You know that anytime you want to pull strings I can get on that team and really help you out.’

‘You have to earn that, Jamie. Don’t you fucking forget it!’ Malcolm grinned at his friend. 

‘I’ll earn it, Malcolm. Don’t you worry about that.’ Jamie twirled his glass of water around on the table in his hands. ‘Malcolm.’

‘Uh oh, that tone sounds like there’s a disaster about to happen. Is that why you wanted to talk to me so bad?’

Jamie took a deep breath. ‘There’s no easy way to say this, Malcolm.’ 

‘Just say it, Jamie. Whatever it is. We’re both big men here.’

‘We’re also both Scottish.’ Jamie grimaced again. ‘Malcolm, I saw Gloria the other day having lunch at a restaurant. You would have been at work at the time.’

‘So, Gloria isn’t tied to the house when I’m not home. She has odd hours for her rehearsals.’ Malcolm shrugged.

‘She was having lunch with the director from the theatre. They were acting pretty cozy together.’

Malcolm frowned slightly, his brain working. ‘The director is probably gay, gets cozy with everyone.’

‘I don’t think he’s gay, Malcolm. I think he’s carrying on with Gloria. Wasn’t it the director who got her the lead roles you harp on about all the time?’

‘Don’t be a fucking twat, Jamie. Directors are always the ones who say who gets what parts.’ 

‘Even Cheryl thought they were lovers, Malcolm, and she doesn’t know either of them at all.’

‘Listen, Jamie, I know my wife. We’re as in love today as we were when we got married. You’re just reading too much into a lunch she had with her director.’

‘I hope so, Malcolm. You’re my friend. Last thing I want is for you to get screwed around by your wife.’

‘The only screwing around will be the fucking over those cunts at the office will get if they don’t do what I’ve asked them to do while I’m here having lunch with you.’ Malcolm laughed it off but the seed of doubt had been planted by Jamie.


	49. Chapter 49

Malcolm made it a point to get home early that night, opting to bring his work home rather than stay at the office. The house was locked up and dark when he got home. Gloria would be out at rehearsals, he knew that. Alone, he made himself some tea and sat down at the kitchen table to do some work. Later in the evening, he put on the television to listen to the politics show. 

He didn’t know when Gloria’s rehearsal would end so he decided against showing up at the theatre to walk her home. If he got there too early, he’d only get an earful from the director for hanging about. 

With a sigh, Malcolm finished his work and packed it all into his bag to go back to work in the morning. Snapping off the television, he found an old pack of cigarettes tucked in a drawer and decided to smoke on. Malcolm stood on the front step for awhile, the stale cigarette was more of a punishment than a pleasure. He kept looking down the road where he knew Gloria would walk from on her way home. Glancing at his watch for what seemed the tenth time, Malcolm shrugged as he saw the hands pointing at 11 pm. 

‘She’s a grown woman, you twat. She doesn’t have a curfew to be home by.’ Malcolm chided himself and, flicking the butt towards the footpath, turned and went inside.

Going upstairs, Malcolm was in the bedroom getting changed for bed when he suddenly became curious. He sat down on her side of the bed and opened up her nightstand drawer. There were a few items there that made him a bit squeamish. The things women did for their looks, he thought. He was about to close the drawer when he saw the pills at the back. ‘Birth control pills? She’s never mentioned being on them? Why would she need to be? She makes me use condoms all the time.’ Malcolm frowned. ‘What the fuck?’ He closed the drawer and sat there for some time. He talked himself into thinking that she was just being careful in case there were any faults with the condoms. Gloria was concerned about getting pregnant and messing up her career.

Malcolm crawled into his side of the bed, hoping to stay awake for when Gloria got home but he was soon asleep. He didn’t notice when she got home at almost one in the morning.


	50. Chapter 50

That Sunday, it was a rare day when Gloria had no rehearsals and Malcolm was home himself. They spent the day running errands and having lunch out. It was early evening when they got home and were putting the shopping away in the kitchen cupboards. 

Malcolm leaned back against the counter. ‘Gloria?’

‘Yes, Malcolm?’ She came over to him, her hands resting on his chest. 

He laid his hands on hers, holding them against him. ‘I want to ask you seriously, will you ever want to have children with me?’ Malcolm could feel her tense up.

‘I told you, Malcolm. I just want to succeed at my acting first then I’ll have children.’

‘There’s plenty of actresses who’ve had kids and then gone back to being leads. I’ve told you that I’d sacrifice my career for yours to raise them.’ Malcolm tightened his hands around hers. ‘Be honest, Gloria. That’s all I’m asking for.’

Her eyes looked into his eyes and for the first time, Malcolm didn’t really see love in them. ‘Malcolm, I don’t want children. I’ve never wanted children.’

‘But when we got married I thought…’

‘Malcolm, we never talked about it. You just presumed that I would want to have children.’ 

Malcolm let go of her hands and rubbed at his face. ‘Do you still love me?’

Gloria was taken aback. ‘Of course I do, Malcolm.’

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, wanting to believe her. Gloria returned his kiss but it was different. They parted and he gazed into her eyes. ‘Please, Gloria. Don’t lie to me. Don’t put on an act.’

She pulled away roughly. ‘How dare you, Malcolm? Do you think I’m acting?’

‘Yes.’ He said flatly, watching her reaction. ‘I found the pills.’

Gloria’s eyes went cold. ‘How dare you snoop around my private things.’

‘I use condoms, Gloria. Every. Single. Time. Why do you need pills?’

‘It’s nothing to you, Malcolm.’

‘It’s everything to me!’ He felt himself snapping and had to grip the counter quickly to keep his hands from lashing out. ‘I love you, Gloria. You mean the world to me. Why can’t you be honest with me?’

‘Condoms don’t always work. I’m just being careful.’ She looked away from him.

‘Do you think I’m stupid? I deal with liars and politicians at work all the time, Gloria. I should have seen it before, shouldn’t I? But I was blindly in love with you.’ He reached out and stroked her cheek, looking right in her eyes. ‘Do you love me still?’  
‘Malcolm, I …’ Gloria couldn’t say it.

Malcolm couldn’t say anything himself. He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. ‘At least you didn’t lie to me. Is it the director then? Is that why you need the pills?’

Gloria started suddenly, ‘Why would you think it’s him?’

‘Word got back to me that you two have been lunching together. It’s not such a big leap from there.’ Malcolm sighed. ‘You’re still my wife, Gloria.’

‘If you think that changes anything.’

‘Nothing changes for now. Well, one thing does. You can use the guest room from now on. Don’t forget to take your pills out of your drawer.’

‘Malcolm?’

‘I’m not sharing my bed with someone else’s lover.’ Malcolm turned his back on her. ‘I’m going for a walk. Give you a bit of time to move your things out of the bedroom. For as long as you’re still my wife you are welcome in our home. We’ll work out where it goes from here.’


	51. Part 3

Jamie began to worry. There was a lot of talk now around the office about Malcolm. He was spending all day and most evenings in his office. He pushed himself more than he pushed anyone else. The results he was getting were phenomenal though. Jamie though could see there had been a change in him and Jamie knew that Malcolm was avoiding him. Taking matters into his own hands again, Jamie made the walk over to the building Malcolm worked out of and signed in. 

He made his way up to the third floor and knocked on Malcolm’s office door. ‘Hey.’

‘Jamie? What are you doing here? It’s after fucking five. Well… ‘ Malcolm glanced at the clock. ‘Six actually.’

‘Thought you may want to have some dinner.’ 

Malcolm snorted. ‘What am I? Your fucking girlfriend?’

‘No, that’s Cheryl and I have plans on the weekend with her. You are my friend who seems to be spending close to 18 hours a day at the office of late. That is the wrong way to do things.’  
‘You know how it goes. Lots to get done.’ Malcolm gestured to his desk and the pile of work on it.

‘All handed on to you by Ross-Lynn?’

‘Of course. I farmed out a lout of what I get to others but these are sensitive legacy policies. Last thing I want is to have these get fucked up badly.’

‘It’s the Department of Work, Malcolm, not the PM you work for. It’s not that sensitive. Even I know what the core of these are.’

Malcolm put down his pen, ‘Right, smart arse, point made. Why are you here bothering me then?’

‘I am going to rip you out of that chair and drag you to dinner.’ Jamie told him. ‘Unless you want to tell me all the sordid details of why you’re suddenly here all the time and not spending time at home anymore.’

‘Fine, dinner then.’ Malcolm got up and grabbed his jacket. ‘You’re fucking paying though.’

‘Fair enough. How about a cheap burger then?’ Jamie laughed at the scowl he got from Malcolm. 

An hour later, they were part way through finishing their meals when Jamie broached the subject of Malcolm’s hours at the office. ‘So, tell me what’s been going on?’

Malcolm’s eyes flicked rapidly around the restaurant before he lowered his voice slightly. ‘You were right. About her.’

‘Oh, shit. No?’

‘Yes.’ Malcolm blew out a breath. ‘She didn’t quite admit it in words but I finally woke up to what was right in front of me the whole time.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Jamie groaned. ‘What’s happening then?’

‘I can’t stand going home.’ Malcolm opened up. ‘Not while she’s still there. She’s still on her rehearsals and all but being there with the chance of her showing up is just,’ Malcolm sighed. ‘Makes me feel like fucking throwing up.’

‘Shit. What are you going to do?’

‘I’m engaging a lawyer to annul the marriage. I’m working on the ‘justified reasons’.’ Malcolm sat back. 

‘Why do you even let her stay at the house?’  
‘She’s still my wife, Jamie. It’s our house. She has a right to that much at least.’

‘You’re just too fucking nice.’ Jamie scoffed. ‘Have her out of there. Can’t she go live with that director?’

Malcolm grunted. ‘I’m not like that, Jamie. She’s my wife.’

‘A wife who..’

Malcolm cut him off. ‘What she did, she did. Until she’s not my wife I still have some responsibility for her welfare. She may not have lived up to her promises but I will.’

Jamie held up his hands in surrender. ‘I got it, Malcolm. I got it. You need anything just let me now.’

Malcolm sat forward again. ‘There is something actually..’ He picked up a napkin and wrote the director’s name on it. ‘Can you make some quiet enquiries on what this guy has been up too? I’m pretty sure that the theatre he’s running has been getting some form of public funding. Has to be shitty though with what I know they pay Gloria for her acting.’

‘You want me to act the private eye?’

‘Yeah.’ Malcolm nodded. ‘Legit sources. I just want a little bit of separation.’

‘Tell you what, I’ll have a look at what’s been granted to the theatre too. You think he’s the one controlling the purse strings?’

‘Most likely. Won’t know until I get more information on him.’ Malcolm looked intensely at his friend. ‘Jamie, thanks for being here for me.’

‘I’m your friend, Malcolm. Friends look out for friends.’


	52. Chapter 52

‘You’re home early, Malcolm.’ Gloria was lounging on the couch when Malcolm stepped in the door. It had now been just over a month since she had been called out by Malcolm for her affair. They had barely said more than a good morning or good evening to one another as they passed one another coming and going from the house.

‘Just caught up for the moment on my work. Figured I’d do a proper dinner for myself tonight. Have you eaten?’

‘I had something earlier. Would you like a hand?’ She made to get up but Malcolm just waved her to stay where she was in the front room.

Malcolm went to the kitchen, taking his jacket off and draping it over the back of one of the chairs. He had picked up some fresh vegetables at the market and was soon chopping them up for a quick fry. Despite her offer to help being declined, Gloria came into the kitchen and sat down to watch him cook. 

‘Can we talk, Malcolm?’

‘I’m working with the lawyer on the annulment.’

‘We don’t have to go through with a divorce, Malcolm.’

‘I’m not just going to do a separation, Gloria.’

‘We can try to work this out. Repair our relationship.’ She was offering him an olive branch. ‘If you stopped working so much and came home to spend time with me. You’re just so distant.’

Malcolm, his back to her as he chopped up vegetables, froze a moment. ‘Have you stopped fucking your lover then? Last I heard you were still spending a lot of time at the theatre.’

‘I still have a job to do, Malcolm. Just like you. That doesn’t stop just because we’ve had a falling out.’

‘Considering your boss is the one you’re fucking with behind my back.’

‘Stop that, Malcolm. That’s very crude of you to talk like that about the situation.’

Malcolm turned around to face her, the knife clattering onto the countertop. ‘Crude? You think it’s crude of me to talk about you, my wife, fucking another man? All while I’m working my fucking balls off to pay off this house? If I want to call it fucking then I will call it fucking! Jesus fucking christ, Gloria. You really think that we can ‘talk about it’ and repair our relationship? Fine, explain to me why I had to wear condoms while you were taking the pill?’

‘I’d rather not talk about that, Malcolm.’ Gloria turned away from his ire.

‘Fuck off then, don’t you have rehearsals tonight?’ 

‘No, they got called off tonight. Liam had to go to an emergency meeting with the funders.’

‘Shame. I’ll just make my dinner and go up to my bedroom. Feel free to go back to watching television.’

‘I don’t want to lose you this way, Malcolm.’ Gloria came over to him, touching his arm as if begging him.

‘You lost me the day you let that bastard fuck you. Now, please. Out.’

Gloria left the kitchen.


	53. Chapter 53

Arriving at Ross-Lynn’s office, Malcolm took a moment to straighten his tie. This wasn’t his usual meeting with the Minister. This had been sent to him via email invite. When it came to just regular policy work that was just dropped on his desk or he got a shout to get in the boss’s office. He’d butted heads of late with some of the other aides. Malcolm had been surprised when he had had a formal complaint lodged against him by one of the more senior aides. Walter Dodson. Now there was a slug. 

He remembered that day well. It had been four days before when Walter had let slide a number of errors in a press pack. It had been sloppy work and Malcolm had only caught them because he’d been the one to sign for the courier after hours that had the finished documents in it. 

When he had confronted Walter about it the next morning, Walter had just shrugged it off. ‘Not the first time numbers had been printed wrong. Just do what we always do, blame the printer for not doing their job. Nothing for us to worry about.’

Malcolm had lost it on him, ‘Nothing for us to worry about? These numbers go out this way and the Minister will look a right twat.’

‘They’ll just think he’s losing his sharpness. It’s no secret he’s looking to retire soon enough.’

‘Maybe you should fucking retire now then!’ Malcolm leaned over the slug’s desk. ‘You need a hand to pack up your few ‘personal’ items you have here? I’ll gladly help. Hell, I’ll even help wheel you and your lazy fucking arse right out the fucking building!’

Walter roused himself from his chair to try and stare down Malcolm. ‘How dare you?’

‘I fucking dare because this is the fucking Minister’s reputation you’re willing to take a fucking shit on.’ Malcolm snarled at the older man. ‘It wasn’t your sorry arse that was elected to the government. It was the Minister’s and that means you should be doing all you can to make his reputation glow brighter than your bald fucking head!’

‘You young punk! You have no right whatsoever to take this out on me. You’ll be seeing human resources about this!’ 

‘Oh? Going to go running off to whimper your salty little arse leaked tears in their hanky? Go right on, Walter. Let them come at me. They’ll not be able to rip my balls off when they find out how lax you are at your fucking job!’

It had taken human resources only two days to drag him in for a meeting where he spun the meeting into his own needs. All he had got at the end was a promise for a follow up. 

He wondered if this meeting was the promised ‘follow up’? Well, maybe it was but he hadn’t seen any of the HR twats around the halls today. It was what it was, he thought. If the slug arsed Dodson won out then he’d get shuffled down to a backbencher or right out. There was always journalism to fall back on.

‘Get in here, Malcolm. I can see your shadow through the tinted glass.’ Ross-Lynn’s voice called through the door.

Malcolm fought back a smirk and opened the door to his boss’s office. ‘Afternoon, sir.’

‘Sit.’ The wiry Franklin gestured sharply to the chair.

‘What can I do for you, sir?’

‘Stop getting human resources crawling up my backside! That’s what you can do!’

‘I did nothing that would have prompted human resources to get involved.’

Franklin raised an eyebrow, ‘You appear to have hurt Dodson’s feelings quite brutally.’

Oh, shit, Malcolm thought to himself. Did I push it too far after all? Out loud, ‘I’m probably the first one in a long time to call him out on his lax work.’

‘That was a printer’s error.’

‘Really?’ Malcolm rolled his eyes. ‘Did you look at the file he forwarded to the printer? The same fucking errors are in it!’

Franklin sat back in his chair, ‘Do you think I don’t review these things? I forwarded the file to HR as well. And yes, the errors were not caught before they were sent to the printer. It’s not necessarily Dodson’s fault.’

Malcolm sat up straight. ‘It’s his initials on the go ahead. What’s the point of giving an aide any kind of authorization on your behalf for sign offs if that aide is going to fuck things up? Really, Franklin. You’re the fucking Minister of Work. You may catch the fuck up before it gets handed to the press twats but what about the god damned waste of money?’

‘Malcolm. I’ll remind you that I AM the Minister. Get yourself under control.’ Franklin snapped at him.

Malcolm swallowed back his comments. That’s right, you cunt. Fuck yourself up. ‘Sorry, sir.’

‘I appreciate where you’re coming from, Malcolm. I know you walk a fine line between what’s going to get the job done and what will trigger a complaint. You’re not there yet. You’ve done well but this is exactly what you have to NOT get yourself into.’

‘Can I be honest with you, sir?’

‘It would be a refreshing change from the usual trend of listening to what people think I want to hear.’

‘I get shit done, sir. You’ve been in this game a long time. A lot longer than me but I think we both know the score here. A lot of these so-called aides are here to milk the teat of the government bitch until they either get the kick out the door or they get the golden watch of retirement. You are elected. The people voted you in. The rest of us, the ones who do the work you need to get your grand ideas done, aren’t elected and that’s why someone like me has to be right there to help someone like you out.’

‘No arguments there, Malcolm. You just can’t be so violent in your methods.’

‘I’m not violent, sir. I’m verbal and I make it very obvious of what has to be done.’

‘You mentioned his ‘flipping’ bald head.’

‘It is bald and it is his head.’

‘And the ‘flipping’ description?’

‘It was either his fucking bald head or his fucking uselessness at proofreading. I’d already covered his inability to do his job by then.’ Malcolm shrugged. ‘And he did get the corrections made and reprinted on time.’

Franklin sighed. ‘Yes, he did.’ The Minister sat a moment, thinking and then looked at Malcolm. ‘Adam was right about you, Malcolm. You have a lot going for you. You were right when you said I’d been at this a long time. So has Adam. You know how to read people, you know how to push the right buttons. You push them in a very unique way. That will be something you’ll have to be willing to deal with over time.’

‘I know that, sir. I do what I need to do to make things happen when they ought to.’ 

‘You know that I’m retiring in two months, Malcolm. I have no idea who is going to be next in this seat. It’s not my worry any more. What I do know is that the man who comes into this office next is not going to be a junior and will have their own ‘go to guys’. That will leave you out in the cold.’

‘That’s the way of most of these shuffles.’

‘Adam said that you were aiming higher.’

‘I am. There’s a lot I can do to co-ordinate the different departments. I know the PM’s office does that.’

‘Is that where you want to get to? The PM’s office?’

‘The communications team. That’s where I want to be. I know I can make more of a difference from there.’

‘You’ll just be another probationary junior there to begin with you realize.’

‘Of course. New faces, new people. Have to make my name there next.’ 

‘Report to Number 10 on Monday.’

‘Sir?’

‘Adam will have instructions waiting for you at the reception desk. You’ll be getting another pass and there’s forms for security clearances you’ll have to fill out too.’

‘You’re serious? Number 10?’

‘Yes. It’s time. I’ve given you all I can here in the department. See how a real pressure cooker can be.’


	54. Chapter 54

Malcolm had to be patient but it finally paid off. He had settled into his new desk at Number 10. He was surrounded by 7 other aides in a large room. It was constantly noisy and busy and Malcolm loved it. There was a new level of seriousness that hadn’t been there in the individual departments. He was getting a raft of files dumped on him that he was sure he wouldn’t have normally been given but he was the new guy and nothing was going to deter him.  
There was something else he had been waiting on and Jamie delivered it to him at Number 10. ‘Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would. Government funding records are long, detailed and very boring thanks to all the numbers. Those numbers tell a very interesting story about that group.’

Malcolm opened the envelope that Jamie had handed to him. They were the only ones in the large room. All of the other aides had buggered off right at five. Malcolm still held to his habit of staying at the office as long as possible while Gloria still remained at the house. The divorce process was taking longer as his lawyer untied their lives from one another. 

He took some time to read it all over and Malcolm’s brows furrowed into a deeper and deeper scowl. ‘Is this shit real?’

‘It’s subtle but it’s real.’

‘Liam Ellsworth has been running that show for a long time. Longer than I’ve known Gloria. Records only go back seven years?’

‘Anything older than seven years go into the archives. Takes a lot more to get them signed out. Dan figured you’d only want the easy to get at information to start with. I think it’s enough of a record.’

Malcolm froze a moment then went back to one of the other pages he had flipped past. ‘He’s been even more subtle. I’ve seen the payslips that Gloria gets. These records of what are paid to the actors based on their roles are higher than what I’ve seen on her payslip.’

‘He’s padding a lot more than just the regular expenses then.’

‘It’s not a huge amount but if he’s at the same level for all of the paid actors then Liam’s been doing quite well.’ Malcolm sat back, a hand running through his short hair. ‘So, he’s been screwing my wife on more than one level.’ 

Jamie sat up straight at the tone of regret creeping into Malcolm’s voice. ‘Malcolm? Don’t even think about it! What Liam was or wasn’t doing to Gloria’s pay doesn’t change the fact that she was cheating on you.’

Malcolm rubbed his eyes roughly. ‘Fucking hell, Jamie.’

‘Malcolm?’

‘I still love her, Jamie.’

Jamie gripped Malcolm by the shoulder. ‘Falling out of love takes a long time, Malcolm.’  
‘Is this right, Jamie? Is it right to see him go down just because Gloria fucked him behind my back?’

‘You wouldn’t be hesitating if this were some screwup by a civil servant or another aide.’

‘Well, I’m not in love with any of these twats.’

‘Do what you feel like you have to do, Malcolm.’ Jamie stood up. ‘I have to go, Malcolm. Call me if you need me. No matter when. Got that?’

‘Thanks, Jamie. I appreciate this more than you can know.’

‘I think I know, Malcolm.’


	55. Chapter 55

Two nights later and Malcolm stood in the shadows of another doorway in the same alley as the stage door of the theatre. He knew it was a regular rehearsal night. A detour home had found it empty so he had some dinner until it was closer to the time when the rehearsals would be ending. There was a chance that he’d pick the wrong day to do this. Malcolm really didn’t want to find his soon-to-be ex-wife in the arms of the director but he wasn’t going to let the man’s slow leaching of money from the government just pass.

It was one of those times where Malcolm would have killed for a cigarette. Thankfully, he didn’t have any in his coat pockets. Instead, he just stood there as quietly as he could. The stage door opened and the stream of actors and other crew began to file out. Malcolm recognized some of them. When Gloria came out in the company of a few of the other actresses, he breathed out softly in relief.

Time seemed to drag as Malcolm kept up his vigil. After another thirty minute wait, Liam Ellsworth finally emerged through the stage door to lock it behind him. The tall Scot made his move. Stepping out from the shadows, Malcolm approached Liam quietly from behind. 

‘Shit!’ Liam turned around to be surprised by Malcolm’s presence. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Need to talk to you, Liam.’ Malcolm said quietly.

‘I don’t think that’s such a great idea, Malcolm. I really don’t have much truck with you.’

‘Aside from enjoying the delights of my wife?’ 

‘That’s between you and Gloria to sort out.’ Liam tried to stand tall in front of Malcolm but he quailed at the scowling look the Scotsman shot him.

‘But you know what, Liam, I’m over that. It was after all just sex and lots of people have sex. I’m not the first husband to cuckolded. I did at first think it odd that she would go for such a squat, fat greasy fuck like you to have an affair with but then I realized something. You were both just fucking one another over. She was fucking you to get better roles. You were fucking her because she’s hot.’

‘I’m not fat.’

‘Liam, really?’ Malcolm tilted his head in disbelief. ‘You weigh more than me and I stand taller than you by a good foot. Those aren’t abs you’ve got.’ Malcolm reached over and patted the man’s stomach, smirking at the man’s slight flinch backwards. ‘That’s flab you’ve got. Although, I would have thought for all the times you were plowing my wife you’d have lost some weight.’

‘I’m going to call the police, Malcolm. I’m not going to be threatened by you.’ Liam fumbled for his phone in his pocket but Malcolm just took a step closer to him to make him stop.

‘Am I threatening you, Liam? What have I done or said to threaten you?’ Malcolm’s voice was almost a purr. 

‘You’re very intimidating.’ Liam stepped backwards to try and get away from Malcolm but found himself pressed against the brick wall. ‘Could you just.. ‘ Liam swallowed hard as Malcolm stared hard at him. 

‘Could I just what?’ Malcolm asked pleasantly.

‘Back away, please.’

‘Oh? Am I getting in your personal space?’

‘You are.’ 

‘That’s a bit rich coming from you, the one who was seriously in my personal space with my wife. But, as I said, I’ve moved on from that.’

‘Then why are you still in my face?’

Malcolm glared at him, ‘I’m not in your face. This…’ He moved closer until he was directly in Liam’s face. ‘Is in your face. Got that.’

Liam’s voice quavered. ‘Please… go away… ‘

‘I have one more thing to discuss with you.’ Malcolm rest his fingertips lightly on Liam’s chest as he glowered at the short, bald man. ‘You see, you cheating around with my wife got my attention on you. As I work in the government, I got a bit curious as to who you were. I did some research. Now, what do you think I see on a regular basis with my wife?’

‘I don’t know.’ Liam wasn’t able to think.

‘I see her payslips.’

Liam’s face drained of blood.

‘So, I had a look at the funding records for the theatre. It’s amazing how detailed the reports have to be to get funding from the arts councils. Of course, when you see reports of what’s going out by way of paid actors and then you see what is actually being paid... ‘

‘I had nothing to do with that.’

Malcolm reached into his chest pocket and pulled out one of Gloria’s payslips. ‘You personally sign each payslip. So, I’m thinking you’re deeper in this than you ever were with my wife’s privates. I can’t wait to see the results of the audit that’s going to be performed on this theatre of yours.’

Liam’s eyes went wide. ‘An audit? We’re not due for one for years yet.’

‘Oops, I do believe that got rescheduled. Have a good evening, Liam.’


	56. Chapter 56

‘I can NOT believe you did that, Malcolm!’ Gloria confronted Malcolm when he got home the next night after work. ‘I know you hate me now but to take it out with these horrible allegations about Liam and the theatre is just a new low for you.’

Malcolm took off his jacket, letting it fall over the back of a chair. ‘I don’t hate you, Gloria. You just never really saw that though, did you?’ He didn’t have the energy to fight or argue with her.

‘Liam is talking about closing down the theatre group as our funding is in danger. That has to be coming from you.’

‘I don’t decide on funding matters. I work in the press team for the PM now. Theatre funding is via the arts and culture Minister.’

‘I’m not a fool, Malcolm.’

‘No, you just thought I was.’ Malcolm said flatly. ‘You hungry? I’m making some spaghetti bolognese.’

‘Are you just going to ignore me about this, Malcolm?’

Malcolm quietly put on a pot of water to boil then turned to face her. ‘Go on then, what do you want to say?’

‘You’re causing trouble with Liam because of my affair with him, aren’t you?’

‘The trouble Liam is in is because of his fucking the numbers he submitted to the funding team.’

‘But you dug it up.’

‘I did my fucking job. I found a discrepancy in numbers and tracked it back. He’s been over-reporting what he’s paying out but not paying what he’s reporting.’ Malcolm could feel his temper rising. ‘I know what you’ve been getting paid and I’ve seen what he’s reporting as paying you. Either he’s shorting you or he’s skimming off the funds. Care to tell me which it would be?’

‘How in hell would I know that, Malcolm? He’s my director not my confidant.’

‘He doesn’t whisper his deepest secrets to you after you have sex then? Not at all like me.’ Malcolm snapped at her and then ran his hands over his face. ‘Don’t.. Just don’t fucking tell me anything else. If you knew he was skimming then you better hope you don’t get wrapped up in any criminal investigation.’

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘He’s going to be audited, Gloria. The numbers will tell them all they need to know. If you have any doing with it, the accountants will find it out.’ Malcolm sighed. ‘I hope you weren’t.’

Gloria, arms crossed, glared at him. ‘None of this would have happened if you hadn’t gotten all vengeful.’

‘It would have come out anyway. The divorce lawyer was going to sniff it out anyway. You should tell Liam to just come clean and he can walk away from it all.’

‘You’re so full of it, Malcolm. We’ll see what the lawyers do say about it all.’ Gloria stormed out of the kitchen. Malcolm heard the guest room door close and the click of the lock. With a sigh, he focused on making his dinner.


	57. Chapter 57

‘Morning, Malcolm. Adam wants to speak to you this morning.’ Sam walked past his desk, handing him a meeting reminder memo. 

‘That’s tomorrow.’ Malcolm said, barely looking up.

‘It’s this morning, Malcolm.’ Sam held out the slip of paper. ‘You’d best not miss this one.’

‘I told you, it’s …’ Malcolm snatched the paper from her and looked at the date on it. 

‘Today.’ She said a last time and walked away from him. Malcolm grunted and went back to work.

Malcolm didn’t think about the exchange again. He did make it to his appointment with Adam, took his telling off like a man for not only spending too much time at the office but for also leaving Adam a wrong file that morning for him to review. With his mood more sour than a rotten lemon, Malcolm went back to his desk. The looks he got from the other aides made him even more foul and he glowered darkly right back at them. 

The rest of the day was spent keeping to himself, his anger bottled up inside him to fester. Near the end of the day, as the other aides were leaving, Malcolm got a call from the divorce lawyer. Gloria was now pushing for a longer period of support and countering his claim of the affair. Even his lawyer saw that as just a smoke screen. He had a go at his lawyer though when the fellow tried to talk Malcolm into forcing Gloria out of the house. ‘No, until the divorce is final I have a responsibility to keep a roof over her head.’

‘Then lodge her in a hotel, she has access to everything in the house this way.’ 

‘She had access to everything before. What’s the difference. I just want this done. Are we getting close to finalizing the divorce?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Negotiations continue. You know she’s using the same lawyer that they use for the theatre group? He’s not a divorce lawyer so there’s delays due to him researching laws.’

‘Good old Liam. Right, keep at them.’ Malcolm hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. After running his hands over his face, Malcolm scowled at the growing stubble on his chin. At least it was after five. There was a small stack of folders on his desk for him to work on. On a whim, he picked up the phone to call Jamie. Dinner out with his old friend would probably do him good. 

‘I can’t tonight, Malcolm. I promised Cheryl to go to the show with her.’ Jamie was truly regretful.

‘That’s okay, Jamie. Enjoy your evening. Maybe next time.’ 

‘Definitely next time, Malcolm.’ 

Malcolm tried again, calling Dan only to get his voicemail. He didn’t bother to leave a message. Giving up, he grabbed the top folder opening it up and got back to work.

Hours later, Malcolm scribbled out a list of archived news articles that he would need to complete some of his work in the morning. He left the office, dropping the list on Sam’s desk. Sam was the keeper of the article archives. Not for the first time, Malcolm thought about giving Sam Dan’s name at the records office but it drifted away as his stomach grumbled from lack of food. Without another thought, Malcolm pulled on his coat and left the office.

The next day, Malcolm arrived at the office with a large coffee in his hand. He walked past Sam’s desk to the shared office with a curt nod. ‘Left you some articles I need.’

‘Getting them shortly for you, Malcolm. I just have to get a few other tasks done for Adam.’ Sam barely looked up at him. 

‘Thanks.’ Malcolm carried on. His foul mood from the day before had only been left to simmer. He’d gotten home the night before to deal with Gloria whining about no money for groceries and he wasn’t around for her to get him to pick things up. He had thrown a handful of notes at her and stormed to his bedroom, slamming the door. Sitting down at his desk, he took the lid off his coffee to take a gulp of it. ‘FUCK! I said one sugar!’ He made a face at the over-sweetened coffee. ‘Is there coffee in the kitchen?’

One of the other aides shot him a look for his language and Steve, the other most senior aide in the pool, told him there was but it was meant for a meeting Adam was having with some of the Ministers that morning.

‘They can make a fresh pot.’ Malcolm grunted and went off to the kitchen. A large pot of black coffee sat there, curls of steam rising from it. ‘Ah, bliss.’ He took a deep breath of it. Dumping out the too sweet sludge he had brought with him, he used the cup to get fresh coffee with just one sugar in it this time. He was just taking a first sip of the coffee when Sam came into the kitchen.

‘That was not for you, Malcolm.’ Sam told him off. ‘You are supposed to ask before taking the coffee from here. You didn’t touch any of the pastries did you?’

‘Just needed the coffee this morning, Sam.’ He sipped more of it. ‘It’s only one cup. Just short the Minister’s first cups. By the time they finish their first circle jerk you’ll have a fresh pot made for them.’

‘This is an important meeting for them today, Malcolm. Remember, it’s the first of the preliminary budgetary discussions. Get out. If I catch you in here again without first asking permission you will be in serious trouble.’

‘I’ll just make sure to not get caught then.’ Malcolm winked at her, lifted his coffee cup in a mock toast and left. 

That was the only light moment for the day for Malcolm. Shortly after getting back to his desk, he got slammed by a string of phone calls pressuring him for help on a number of press releases for the different sub-committees all on the go at the same time. He was on one call, screaming at one civil servant at his old Agriculture department who had badly cocked up numbers on a report that was to be submitted to the upcoming budget meetings. ‘Just stop cocking up the numbers. If the budgets are fucked up then your payslips will be fucked up too. Do you want to fuck up your own pay? No. I didn’t think so. Now, get your thumb out of your ass and focus on your work rather than your wanking off.’

Sam had walked by during his tirade and left him a sheaf of articles that he had asked for the night before. ‘Finally,’ he muttered under his breath. Malcolm was about to start working on them when another call interrupted him. 

‘Sweet christ, this is insane.’ Malcolm groaned as he took a moment.

‘Welcome to budget time.’ Steve smirked at Malcolm. ‘If you survive this then you’ll be ready for anything.’

‘I thought re-shuffles were the worst.’

‘The Ministers always think that. Here at Number 10, the money is what causes the headaches.’

Malcolm grabbed the sheaf of articles he had asked for and began to go through them. He was making notes on his reading and was about a third through them when he looked from his notes to his folder. ‘Fucking hell! What was Sam thinking of? These are the wrong damn month.’ It was the last thing he needed that day. Fuming, he got up clutching the sheaf of articles and stormed out of the office to confront Sam.

He didn’t hold back, ‘Sam! What the fuck is this pile of steaming shit you dropped on my desk? I didn’t ask you for fucking October articles. I asked you for NOVEMBER. This is the sort of incompetent fucking waste of time that I get from junior civil servants who hardly know how to blow their nose let alone give Ministers blow jobs!’

Sam looked at Malcolm steadily without flinching at his fury. ‘I gave you what you asked for, Malcolm.’

‘Why would I ask you for fucking articles a month before the event I’m investigating! Are you that fucking clueless? Maybe that brown hair of yours is a fucking dye job and you’re just a fucking dumb blonde under there!’

Sam silently handed Malcolm the list of articles he had written out and it clearly stated October at the top. Her fingernail drew a line under the word to highlight it for him. Malcolm, silenced at the presentation of his mistake, just stood there. ‘If you want me to get you the November articles, you can go to your desk, redo your request and return here with it. Otherwise,’ Sam smiled sweetly up at him. ‘Fuck off.’

He blinked rapidly a few times. Malcolm was speechless for the first time in a long time. Sam had turned away from him to get back to her own work. He looked at his list, looked at her again and then just walked back to his desk. Silently, he tidied up his desk and restacked the articles she had given him. A few minutes later, Malcolm had a new list with the correct date on it to give to Sam. 

‘Here’s the articles back and here’s the new list I need. Tomorrow will be fine. Thanks.’ Malcolm rushed out the closest he would ever get to an apology to her. 

‘I’ll have them on your desk before noon.’ Sam hardly looked at him.

‘Thanks again.’ Malcolm went back to his desk. The other aides were clocking out for the day. He thought about staying but at that moment, he couldn’t. He followed them all out of the office and decided to go spend some time on his own and away from the office for a break.


	58. Chapter 58

Today was the day, Malcolm thought to himself. It was a rare occasion when he had to ask for the afternoon off. He had no idea how things would go down but it was the end. He walked along the street towards the lawyer’s office. To make things easier, he’d agreed to have the final signing at Gloria’s lawyer’s office. 

It was time, he realized. He did still love Gloria but no amount of love would allow him to turn back the clock and be the married couple they had been. Malcolm’s heart ached. With the papers to be signed today, Malcolm had been agreeable to pack up the last of Gloria’s things the night before. 

‘It’s not too late, Malcolm. We can still work through things.’ Gloria had begged him, her hands resting on his as he had been taping up a moving carton. ‘We can talk more seriously about having children. I’ll find another theatre group. We can move forward.’ Her fingers squeezed around his. ‘Together.’

Malcolm had had to take a deep breath, his emotions warring in him as he wanted to have a loving marriage, children to hold and watch grow up. Then he could only picture her with Liam. Shaking his head, he gently removed her hand from his. ‘No, Gloria.’

‘I don’t love Liam. You know that.’

‘I also know that you don’t love me either.’ Malcolm told her flatly. ‘You love only yourself and your future as someone important. I don’t want that.’

‘Malcolm, you’re wrong about that. I do love you.’ Gloria told him but Malcolm knew the tell in her eyes when she was lying. 

‘No, Gloria. I’m not wrong. You just don’t know how to admit it to yourself.’ He stood up, carton in hand. ‘Is this the last box? Last bits will go in the luggage?’

Gloria sighed, ‘Yes. That’s the last one.’

‘You’ll have to oversee the removals men tomorrow morning. I’ll see you at the lawyer’s office.’ Malcolm left her room. He set the carton in the front room with the remainder of the items that they had agreed she would get. 

Now, the day after, he stood on the street and waited for his lawyer to arrive. The black cab pulled up and his lawyer got out. They shook hands and went inside the office building. 

They were ushered into the conference room and sat across from Gloria and her lawyer. The documents were set out on the table before them, multiple copies waiting to be signed and countersigned. 

‘Malcolm?’ Gloria begged him one last time with her eyes.

He just shook his head, not giving in to her attempt to sway him a last time. ‘Can we get this done?’

‘Of course, Mr. Tucker. Mrs. Tucker, would you like to sign first?’

Gloria took the pen from her lawyer and signed all the pages she was directed to.

‘Thank you.’ The lawyer slid the documents across the table where Malcolm’s lawyer signed first then had Malcolm sign. 

‘Is that it then?’ Malcolm asked, watching as the sets of the documents were slid into envelopes.

‘That’s it, Mr. Tucker.’ Gloria’s lawyer stood up and reached over to shake Malcolm’s hand.   
Malcolm just glared at the offered hand a moment. ‘Goodbye, Gloria.’ He nodded curtly and left the conference room. His lawyer quickly gathered up his things and came after Malcolm.

Outside, Malcolm had to take a deep breath of clean air. His lawyer, breathless, arrived at his side. ‘Sorry, I had to get out of there.’

‘Understandable, Malcolm. Is there anything else I can do for you today? It’s always a bit difficult after these signings.’ 

‘No,’ Malcolm said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. ‘I should get back to work. The government doesn’t stop just because one of the grunts has a personal problem.’

‘I wouldn’t call you a grunt, Malcolm.’ His lawyer countered Malcolm’s self-deprecation.

‘It’s what enough of the public call us. But I’m proud of it, you know.’ Malcolm took a long drag of his cigarette. After a bout of coughing, he looked at it and then flicked it into the gutter. ‘You know what?’

‘What?’ His lawyer asked, curious.

‘Gloria always wanted her fame and fortune but you know what I want?’

‘What do you want then?’ 

‘I want to make a difference.’ Malcolm straightened his shoulders and back. ‘And that’s just what I’m going to fucking do.


	59. Epilogue

‘I do not care one fucking tiny iota about your poncing feelings, Flemings!’ Malcolm towered over the other man. ‘We all would like to be able to have every single fucking weekend off to do whatever you fucking want. But you work at Number 10, don’t you Fleming? That’s right, just fucking nod like a bobble head doll. Now, you have a ticket for a train ride up to fucking Edinburgh first thing in the morning with the Minister of Education. Enjoy the sights of the fucking Scottish fields. Now fuck off!’

Adam watched from the door to his office as Malcolm laid down the law when it came to mobilizing everyone for the snap election the PM had called. His plans had gotten a major shake up with the PM’s sudden decision. ‘Sam? Can you come into my office for a moment?’

Over the past two years, Adam had seen the subtle changes in Malcolm. He knew it was just coming up to the bitter anniversary of Malcolm’s divorce. At least the Scot had stopped living at the office. He would have liked to see Malcolm establishing more of a home life but the man wasn’t hiding from his home anymore. What had also happened with the finalizing of Malcolm’s divorce was a difference in Malcolm’s attitude. The vitriol that Malcolm lavished on others when they failed to do what they had been tasked with was no longer borne of bottled up and emotional frustration. 

No one actually believed Malcolm’s verbal threats. It was the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice that made people do what they needed to do. Adam had had to have a number of long discussions with Human Resources to head off some of the more formal complaints. The complaints had doubled once Adam had actually given in to the one request Malcolm had asked of him - moving Jamie to Number 10 as well. There was a brief moment of regret when Adam realized he had essentially hired Malcolm’s younger brother or twin. He still couldn’t believe that Jamie had once been training for the priesthood. 

‘Yes, Adam?’ Sam, notepad in hand and pen at the ready, stood and waited for Adam.

Breaking away from his memories, Adam gestured for Sam to sit. ‘I wanted to give you the courtesy of knowing what my next steps are going to be, Sam.’

‘Sir?’ 

‘You’ve been the closest I’ve ever had to an official Personal Assistant, Sam, and it’s not that you’re my PA it’s that you’re the PA for whoever sits in this chair. I can’t guarantee that you’ll be kept on when I go but they would be crazy to try and get someone new.’ Adam smiled at the long haired brunette. ‘No matter how this snap election ends, I’m going to retire in a month’s time.’

‘Sir? That’s before the election even takes place.’ Sam was surprised.

‘There’s no point in me being too involved in an election I’m not going to care how it ends. Rather spend my last days helping out the next person to sit here.’

‘You’ve decided then?’ 

‘I have. You’ll be the first to know. Even before the PM.’ Adam told Sam who he had decided on and she just smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. ‘I don't’ think you’ll have any problems but if you think there will be let me know and I’ll make other arrangements.’

‘No, Adam. I can work well with him. Don’t worry.’ 

‘Good. Can you arrange a meeting for this afternoon with him? I’m going to go let the PM know.’

‘Two o’clock be fine?’

‘Perfect. Thanks, Sam.’ 

Two o’clock that afternoon, Adam was back in his office. Sam brought in a pot of coffee and pastries. Adam gave her a questioning look. ‘I didn’t order these for this meeting.’

‘I did. He’ll know.’ 

Sam returned to her desk and waited.

‘Jamie, I need you to get in touch with those twats over at Radio One. There is no way that we’re going to have them run that complaints piece as it is. If they’re not willing to allow the Minister counter them then we’ll go ahead with a ‘fair reporting’ report.’

‘I’m on it, Malcolm.’ Jamie walked down the hall alongside Malcolm towards Adam’s office. ‘What’s this about, Malcolm? Any ideas?’

‘Probably some more planning on this fucking snap election. Steven was wrong when he said the worst times are when it’s budget time. Elections are ten times worse. I’ll talk to you later, Jamie.’ They approached Sam’s desk and Jamie, with a smack on Malcolm’s shoulder, went on without him. ‘Sam? He’s ready for me?’

‘Go on in, Malcolm.’

Malcolm strode into Adam’s office, an eyebrow quirked up at the sight of coffee and pastries. He looked quickly back at Sam and only got a smile and wink from her. ‘Adam?’

‘Have a seat, Malcolm. Coffee?’

‘Just one sugar.’ Malcolm watched as Adam poured both of them a coffee. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Need to have a serious talk with you, Malcolm.’ Adam said, carefully taking a bite out of one of the pastries to avoid crumbs on his jacket. 

‘A serious talk doesn’t usually come with coffee and dainties.’ Malcolm sipped his coffee. ‘This isn’t the new way to fire someone is it?’

Adam laughed. ‘No one’s being fired today, Malcolm.’

‘Then?’ Malcolm left the question at just the single word.

‘I’m retiring effective one month today.’ Adam told Malcolm.

Malcolm’s eyes went wide. ‘Well, that’s some good fucking timing on your part. Not going to want to hang around to clean up after this election?’

‘No, Malcolm. I’m going to let someone else deal with that.’

‘And who is going to get clean up that shit show?’

‘I’ve decided to go with the best person that I know of who has had more than enough experience at cleaning up after people.’ Adam sipped his coffee, making Malcolm wait. ‘Go on, Malcolm. Guess.’

‘If you’re thinking of Fleming then yes, he has dropped enough diarrhea on everything he touches to have created a lot of self-experience.’

‘Please, Malcolm. Don’t make me laugh.’

Malcolm chuckled. ‘Who then?’

‘It can only be you, can’t it, Malcolm? I’ve seen your work from day one when you cleaned up that mess Donald left.’ Adam raised his cup. ‘Head of Communications, Malcolm. That’s your title effective 30 days from today.’

‘Seriously?’ Malcolm held onto his coffee cup, his grip on it the only thing keeping his hands from shaking. 

‘Yes, Malcolm. You’ll be my replacement. I’ve cleared it through both HR and through the PM. He’s in total agreement with me. Over the next 30 days, you’ll be transitioning into this office permanently. I imagine you’ll be fine with Sam as your PA?’

‘Sam knew?’ Malcolm grinned. ‘That explains the coffee and pastries then.’

‘You know you can’t keep secrets from Sam but she sure can keep secrets from anyone.’

Malcolm sat, shaking his head in disbelief. ‘This is real, isn’t it?’

Adam nodded.

‘Fuck.’ Malcolm sat there letting it sink in. ‘I don’t know what to say.’

‘Now that is something new coming from you, Malcolm.’

‘It’ll be the only fucking time that happens, Adam. Next time I shut up about anything will be when I’m in your shoes years from now.’


End file.
